


Mind Games

by CatDcruz23



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe, Angst, Death, Eventual Smut, F/F, FBI agents, Hurt/Comfort, Other people will show up from time to time, Recovery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:35:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 50,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21609913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatDcruz23/pseuds/CatDcruz23
Summary: Every cop...agent has a case that sits with them, one that consumes them. This was that case for Becky, she almost doesn't remember who she was before this case but she knows what this case turned her into. She knows what this case caused her to lose.
Relationships: Charlotte/Becky Lynch | Rebecca Knox, Sasha Banks/Bayley | Davina Rose
Comments: 66
Kudos: 101





	1. How it starts...

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all, this is a new story that I have been working on for so damn long. I am so excited to share this one with you guys and I hope you enjoy. Please leave a kudos and a comment that would be strongly appreciated. 
> 
> Please know there is a trigger warning for this chapter, there is a death of a character and it was not easy for me to write so i don't know how easy it will be to read. It will be at the end of this chapter. 
> 
> I know this is a long ass chapter but its only the prologue, its really going to come together after this. 
> 
> I love you all forever and always.

How it Starts...

The sound of the doorbell ringing could be heard over running water. A middle aged woman was standing over the sink washing dishes, her blond hair tied back in a messy bun and the sleeves of her pink shirt rolled up to her forearms.

“Stevie, can you answer the door?” She called over her shoulder to her young teen son, but keeping her eyes on the dishes in front of her.

“Sure” Stevie jumped up from the couch beside his father, he adjusted the hat on his head.

“Make sure to check who it is first” His father turned his head to give the instruction before looking back to the TV, making sure to turn the volume down to hear who was on the other side.

Stevie got on his tiptoes, silently cursing his mother’s gene’s for his lack of height, he looked through the peephole but saw nothing. He got back on the flat of his feet with a small frown on his face; he backed away from the door slightly and turned to his father.

“Uh no one’s there” His dad simply shrugged it off.

“Must have had the wrong house” Stevie looked back to the door before moving back to the couch.

His father stretched his arms out and scratched his full beard, reaching over pulling Stevie’s hat off to ruffle the dirty blond hair that closely matched his own. Looking for the remote once more and spotting it on the coffee table, just as his hand touched the controller there was a crashing noise from the kitchen. Stevie shared a look with his father before they both stood up, slowly making their way to the kitchen, Stevie’s dad making sure to keep his son behind him.

“Honey?” He called out but received no answer.

“Mo-Mom?” Stevie stuttered out but once again no response.

They were about to round the corner to the kitchen when a big burly man in a sheep mask came rushing out. Stevie immediately reached for his father who turned and shoved Stevie back.

“RUN” The big burly man grabbed his dad and began dragging him into the kitchen.

Stevie took off to the front door, tears running out of his eyes and fear running through his blood. Stevie ripped the front door open and froze in shock when he saw a shorter man but with the same mask standing in front of him. The man walked into the house causing Stevie to stumble back and trip over his own feet. The intruder slammed the door shut, he reached for Stevie and the young teen let out a scream for help.

__

Becky let out a groan when the beeping of her phone went off; she stayed on her stomach but turned her head to the left. Moving one arm from under her head to reach for the phone blindly the other remaining around her wife. Becky blinked her eyes open and saw a text from her boss Sasha; she unlocked the phone and read the text over. 

“What is it?” Charlotte mumbled out, moving her own body to curl around Becky and placing a small kiss on her shoulder blade. 

“We have a case” Becky placed her phone back and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. 

“Shit” Charlotte ran her hand over Becky’s tank top covered back. 

“It sounds bad, whole family killed in the suburbs” Her Irish accent thicker in the morning. 

“Never thought I’d be happy that we live in the city” Charlotte whispered into her hair, her own blond hair tickling Becky’s bare arm. 

Charlotte and Becky had been married for 5 years, together longer than that. They had met when they were both in the academy and there was connect there that was instant and they both knew it was love. There life was complicated, when you’re strapping a gun to your waist every morning it can’t be anything other than complicated, but they made it work. The FBI frowned on inter-office relationships but they lucked out with Sasha as their boss, she was their friend for a very long time, she convinced the higher ups to let them stay together and work together. 

The behavioral unit was a unique one and only the best of the best could be part of that team, Becky and Charlotte were part of an elite crew that so many others wished to be a part of. Becky knew that the FBI understood how strong their team was and she believed that was a big reason why they let their relationship go on. 

Their job also made them see how short life actually was and so a year into their marriage Charlotte made it known that she wanted to be a mom, Becky was more than happy to make that step. Charlotte wanted to carry their baby and so they did IVF and were lucky enough to have it work on the second try, 9 months later Emma Reid Lynch was born. 

Charlotte and Becky both smiled when they heard familiar feet run to their room and the older blond moved fast enough sadly for Becky. She felt the small weight land on her back, her eyes blinking open once more after bracing for the impact when a chuckle was let out beside her. Expecting to see her wife beside her but instead it was her daughters face as close as she could get to Becky, they locked eyes for a good 10 seconds before the little girl let out a smile.

“Morning,, mama!” The young girl leaned in, her fine blond hair tickling Becky’s face, and placed a wet sloppy kiss on her cheek.

Becky let out another groan before shifting to wrap her arms around her daughter and rolling herself onto her back so that her daughter was on her chest. The redhead held her close and kissed her head before looking over and frowning at her wife, the couple locked glares for a moment before sharing a tired smile, Becky rolled her daughter between the two of them.

“Emma, we never get to sleep and you couldn’t give us just one day?” Becky tickled the smaller blond.

“Nope!” Emma moved to lean against her other mom, big smile on her face. “Mommy told me yesterday that it would be okay”

Becky turned her eyes to her wife once more. “Oh you said it was okay” Becky pointed an accusatory finger at her wife. “Charlotte, next time its 5am on a Saturday and she wants to play your butt is getting up”

“Oh relax” Charlotte moved to lean against the headboard, pulling Emma to her lap. “I told her to wait as long as possible” Charlotte hugged Emma close and smothered her with kisses.

In moments like that Becky could see nothing but Charlotte in their little 4 year old, they share the same hair, eyes, glare, and smile…The little girl was a mini Charlotte as far as looks went. Personality on the other hand, she was completely Becky. She had the same fiery temper, the same confidence, the same determination and the same fight. Charlotte just hoped she wouldn’t have the same love for puns.

“Today is a big day, mama” Emma moved between them once more.

“Oh yeah?” Becky moved to mimic Charlotte’s position on the bed. “What’s today?”

“My first day of school, duh!” Charlotte couldn’t stop the bark of laughter that left her.

“That’s right, you’re older than grandpa now” Emma shook her head in disgust at Becky.

“No way, mama” The young girl let out a yelp when Charlotte suddenly lifted her and held her tightly.

“My baby is all grown up” Charlotte gave some exaggerated sniffles. “I don’t like it, Bex, turn her back into a little baby again”

“No thanks” Becky leaned in closer to her two favorite girls. “I don’t miss those 3am feedings” She placed a small kiss on Charlotte’s cheek before prying Emma from her hands. “Okay young one, go brush your teeth and then kitchen for breakfast” Becky kissed her once before placing her on the floor, Emma took off running.

“EMMA REID LYNCH, DO NOT RUN” Charlotte yelled, rolling her eyes at the annoyed ‘yeah’ she received. Charlotte was softer out of the two of them but when she need to discipline she was tough and Emma knew it.

The blond let out a small sigh leaning her head on Becky’s shoulder, smiling when she felt Becky place a kiss on the top of her head.

“You alright, Charlie?”

“Yeah…I just can’t believe it’s her first day of school” Charlotte moved slightly and grabbed the picture on her bedside table; it was of them at the hospital holding their new born baby girl. Charlotte looked exhausted but it was the happiest Becky had ever seen her, Becky was looking down at the bundle in Charlotte’s arms and Charlotte was looking at Becky with a smile that spelled out her happiness. “I feel like we just had her”

“She’s growing up so fast” Becky whispered out. 

They both took a moment to stare at the picture before Becky made a move to get up, Charlotte rolling out as well and stretching. “We have to get going” Becky spoke as she looked at the text once more, she rounded the bed and kissed Charlotte.

__

“Mommy…”Emma rolled her eyes at Charlotte refusing to let go of the hug and Becky had to hold in her laughter. “I’m going to be late” The girl looked up at Becky and pleaded with her eyes for help. 

Becky chuckled as she pushed herself off the car and moved to crouch beside Charlotte. “Come on” She slowly removed Charlotte’s arms. “Alright lass, if we can’t pick you up then grandpa Ric is going to get you” 

“Got it” Emma gave her a thumb’s up. 

Becky pulled her into a hug and kissed her head. “I love you so much kiddo, go show ‘em who you are” 

They both watched her go before standing up, Charlotte fixing her skirt and Becky placing one hand in her black trousers. They both made sure to wear blazers over their blouses to help conceal their guns but their badges on view just in case.

“She’s gonna be okay, right?” Charlotte slipped her hand into Becky’s. 

“Of course, she’s our kid”

__

Charlotte and Becky got out of their car and strode to the yellow tape, flashing their badge to the uniformed office waiting in front of it; they ducked under the tape and made their way to the house. 

“About time” Becky glanced over her shoulder and smiled at her fellow Irishmen. 

“Finn” She waited for him to catch up, she took his sunglasses off as he stuffed his note pad away. “Emma’s first day had to make a pit stop” 

“Right” He gestured for them to enter the house. 

Finn and Becky had known each other since they were in Ireland; they had both come to the States together wanting to be in the FBI. For a long time they only had each other and now they had a whole family. 

As the three Agents walked into the house they knew they were walking into a slaughter, there was blood everywhere and the smell of death was very clear. Becky split from the other two and walked into the living room, there she found a fellow agent. 

“Rollins” Seth glanced over his shoulder and stood up. “Fuck” Behind Seth was the body of a young boy. 

The boy was on his back with his arms tied to the coffee table, his body was littered with stab wounds and his head was covered in blood that came from an open wound. The wound was so deep you could see his brain. His blue eyes were opened and the fear in his eyes made Becky look away for a second, after a breath she kneeled down beside his body. 

“Whoever did this put this kid through hell” Rollins moved to kneel beside her once more. “All stab wounds were made to cause as much pain as they could and they were made places that wouldn’t kill him right away” Rollins took out a pen and pointed it to the head wound. “That killed him, but it took him a while to die” 

“He wasn’t beaten here” Becky looked over her shoulder at Sasha Banks. “He was beaten and stabbed in the kitchen and they dragged him in here to die, I don’t know why” 

“Have Bayley search up recent murders with the same pattern” Becky stood up and walked over to Sasha, who was standing by the kitchen entry. “I have a feeling this is something that has happened before, this is way too clean” 

“Clean?” Sasha raised an eyebrow as she pulled her phone out. 

“Nothing was left behind except what was meant to be left here; whoever did this knew what they were doing” 

Becky moved into the kitchen as Sasha put the phone to her ear, she stepped beside Charlotte and Finn. The scene in front of her was not better than that in the living room, a man and woman were both tied to chairs and were brutally beaten.

“They had to watch” Charlotte whispered out, she looked over her should and Becky followed. There was a pool of blood with a drag mark going through it. “They were forced to watch their son beaten and brutalized before he was put in another room to die alone” 

“They made sure they couldn’t shut their eyes” Becky said as she squatted down. 

“Cut their eyelids off” Finn’s voice held disgust. 

Becky stood back up and looked at the wall behind the couple, she frowned at the writing. 

“We got any idea what that means?” Becky pointed to the blood writing on the wall. 

“I do” All three agents looked over at Sasha. “This is the 4th murder in the country with the same message on the wall” 

‘LET. ME. IN’

_

Becky was sitting in her home office looking over some pictures and case files; it had been three weeks since they were called to the family that had been slaughtered. Three weeks since they found out there had been a pattern building. They understood that the people who did this only kill one family in the state they are in and so they had already moved on and there was no way to know where. 

Becky threw the pictures from the other crime scenes down and leaned back letting out a deep breath. All five murders had the same look a family made to watch their child brutalized and then their child placed in another room to die. In the room where the parents are left there is a message that says “LET. ME. IN” 

The frustration of not knowing when or where the next case would be was weighing on Becky, having a family of her own and wanting to do anything to keep them safe cases like these made her blood boil. They had other cases to focus on but this was the case that always brought Becky’s attention back, she had suggested to Sasha to make a press conference about the case and Sasha was going to grant this tomorrow. 

The office door opened and Charlotte walked in, she leaned against the door and gave Becky a tired smile. “Emma wants you to tuck her in” it was one of the rare times that they came home on time after a case to be able to tuck her kid in. 

“Yeah of course” Becky pushed her files aside and pushed herself up. 

As Becky moved towards her wife she placed her hand on the blond’s hip but before she could move around her Charlotte wrapped an arm around her neck and put their foreheads together.

“Are you okay?” Charlotte’s other hand went to the shorter woman’s chest, right over her heart. 

“I just want to get this guy” Becky pulled back and Charlotte let her head fall into the crook of Becky’s neck. “Tomorrow we’re going to do a press conference and my heart aches for all the parents that are going to be scared for their kids” Becky wrapped both her arms around Charlotte. “I’m…I’m scared for Emma” 

“Hey” Charlotte pulled back immediately. “Nothing is going to happen to her, we will stop this shit long before that” 

Becky simply smiled at her wife before leaning in for a quick kiss and moving out of the room. Charlotte watched her leave with a sad smile, she knew that when Becky got into this mindset it was going to be hard to pull her out. Charlotte moved into the office and looked over the files and pictures on Becky’s desk. 

“Jesus” She mumbled out and a frown creased her brow. 

There were posted notes on every picture looking for any little detail, there were torn pages packed with notes about the case. Every case file was worn out from the amount of time Becky was flipping through them, when the blond looked up she saw a map filled with pushpins and notes attached to each. 

Fear began to creep into Charlotte’s heart not because of these murders but because of the clear obsession Becky was developing for this case. Charlotte and the rest of the team were working on the case on their own time as well but they didn’t have notes like these, this was scary.

_

Charlotte stood beside Sasha and Bayley in the conference room waiting for her wife to begin; it took all she had not to bite her finger nails as the nerves built up inside her. Sasha cleared her throat, her own nervous habit, before linking her fingers with her own wife’s. Bayley gave the blue haired woman’s hand a squeeze of reassurance. 

Charlotte stood up straighter when she saw Finn and Seth walk out with Becky, the state of Becky’s office was still sitting heavy in her head. Tonight after the press conference she would talk to Becky about taking a step back from the case, she knew that obsession for anyone could lead to very bad things. 

“Good morning ladies and gentlemen of the press” Becky began as she adjusted the mic and placed both hands on either side of the podium. “Over the last few months there has been a series of brutal murders though out America, we believe by a cult like group based on the patterns found at the crime scenes. We do not know who is behind these horrendous crimes but we are doing everything we can to put an end to this” Becky paused to take a breath and watched as the news sank in with the people in front of her. “We encourage you to please not answer the door to anyone that you don’t know and please make sure all your doors and windows are locked. We don’t know where they are headed next but we are working on a profile” Becky held her hand up to silence the questions that started bubbling up. “I implore anyone that knows anything to please come forward with any information” Becky looked at the closest camera and her eyes got hard. “If the people responsible or this are watching this, know that we are coming for you and we will get you. I promise.”

_

“Charlotte!” Becky slammed her hands on the kitchen counter in front of her. “I’m done talking about this” 

“Well I’m not!” Charlotte could feel her tears building and it pissed her off even more. “You need to take a step back from this case” 

“Nothing happened, it didn’t mean anything” The redhead spun around and fixed Charlotte with a glare. 

“It was a fucking warning, Becky” She was done with Becky’s careless attitude. “You have a family” 

“I’m trying to catch this fucker for my family” Charlotte ran her hands threw her hair, why couldn’t Becky just listen. 

“They wrote your name in blood” Becky watched as her wife pulled out her phone. “How the hell does this not scream red flag” She flipped the picture to Becky, tears finally leaking out.

The team had been called to a crime scene one week after the press conference, when they walked in Charlotte was ready to have a breakdown. The cult group had changed their pattern and above the bodies in blood was written ‘LET ME IN AGENT LYNCH’. 

“I know it scared you, they are a scary group-“ 

“No, baby” Charlotte put her phone down and pointed a finger at Becky. “They don’t scare me, losing you scares the hell out of me” Her voice cracking. 

“I’m not going anywhere” Becky stepped closer to Charlotte and pulled the blond into her arms, letting their foreheads touch. 

“Please take a step back from this case” Becky’s eyes fluttered closed when she felt strong fingers running through her hair. “I’m not telling you to walk away but you need to not let it consume you” 

“I-“ 

“Please” Charlotte begged. “You have a four year old daughter that needs you to be around…I need you to be around”

“This is our job” Becky pulled back and locked eyes with Charlotte. “This is what we do” 

“We never let it become an obsession” Becky was about to protest but Charlotte beat her to it. “Look at your office, Bex” Charlotte let her arms drape over Becky’s shoulders. “It may as well be a shrine to them. Just take a step back…please” 

“Okay” The redhead let out a sigh. “Just a step back, I’m not walking away” 

“I would never ask you to”

_

Three weeks after the writing on the wall Becky hadn’t been sleeping very well, she would wait for Charlotte to be sounds asleep before going to the office and researching as much as she could. Two weeks ago she started receiving phone calls from a blocked number, there wouldn’t be anyone on the other line and in her guts she knew this was them playing games. She was yet to Charlotte about these calls. 

“Right so they aren’t sure where to go from here and that’s why you guys are being called in” Bayley spoke from the laptop screen. “Let me know if I can help you guys” 

“We always need you, Bayley” Finn threw her a smirk and a wink. 

“Back off, Balor” Sasha gave him a small shove before ending the call. 

“What’s the plan when we land?” Seth took a sip of his coffee before taking a seat beside Charlotte. 

“I want you and Char at the first crime scene, see what you can find then go to the next one” She lightly elbowed Finn. “Finn work with the local PD and see if there is a geographical profile that you can build” Sasha looked over her shoulder at Becky, who was looking down at a case file. “Becky, you and I will talk to the families and get to know the victims a little better. 

When Sasha got no response she frowned before glancing over at Charlotte, Charlotte had a small look of concern on her own face. Sasha turned her whole body around in her chair and glanced down at the file Becky was looking at. Slowly she reached over and closed the file, Becky’s eyes snapped to her. 

“What?” She raised an eyebrow. 

“I need you focused on this case” Becky looked around and saw all eyes on her. 

“Yeah, yeah sorry” Becky quickly stuffed the file into her bag. “What do you need?” 

“I want you to come with me to talk to the families” Becky gave her a small nod before turning to look out the window. 

Sasha turned to Charlotte once more and let their eyes connect; they had known each other long enough to be able to communicate without talking. The shorter woman’s eyes screamed that they needed to talk and Charlotte gave her a nod of acknowledgement.

_

Becky was in the kitchen at the local PD, pouring herself a much needed cup of coffee. Yesterday she had almost shot an innocent man and she knew it was because her head wasn’t into the case right now, she needed to get her head right or she was going to hurt someone that was innocent. Becky took a sip of her black coffee just as her phone rang, she look down at it and frowned at the blocked number. 

“What?” She knew that no answer would be given. “What the fuck do you want?” Silence. “These mind games won’t work and when I find out who you are I will take you down” 

Heavy breathing could be heard on the other line before a sinister laugh was heard. “Let me in, Agent Lynch” The laugh grew. “I can make Emma’s life so much better”

Becky saw red. “Listen to me you fucker, you talk about my kid again and I will kill you. How the fuck did you get this number?” 

“I’ll see you real soon” The voice laughed again. 

Before Becky could say anything the line was cut and someone walked into the kitchen, Becky pulled her phone away from her ear and looked over her shoulder. 

“Who was that?” Charlotte asked as she moved beside her wife. 

“Nobody” Becky threw her a smile before leaning and kissing her cheek. “I’ll see you back in there” 

The younger woman didn’t give her a chance to answer before leaving the room; she made a turn into an empty interrogation room before pulling out her phone. She found the one number that belonged to the one person she knew would help her. 

“Ambrose, he called me and this time he talked” Becky leaned against the glass and closed her eyes. “He talked about Emma, how does he know all of this?”

“I’m not sure, Irish” His voice gruff and low as always. “Come by the shop when you’re back and we’ll install a tracker in your phone and see if can narrow his location. Roman and I have been looking over the details of the case, these guys are fucked up” 

“You two think it’s a cult?” Becky slowly began to pace the room. 

“It has to be there is no way this is one guy and the pattern just screams cult” She could hear Dean moving around. “You need to be careful how you approach these guys; they won’t hesitate to try something” 

“Can you put some protection on the house?” She took a big gulp of her coffee as she moved closer to her door. 

“I’ll check the house out myself” 

Dean and Roman had once worked for the FBI for a period of time, neither of them like being too restricted so they moved on and worked privately. Beck y stayed friends with Dean and she knew that he would protect Emma like his own. 

“Thank you, Ambrose” 

“You know I’m not one for following the rules but you need to talk to someone about this…before it goes too far, Irish” 

“Gotta go” Becky hung up before he could say anything more.

_

It had been a couple of days and the team was back home after solving the case, Becky hadn’t received anymore phone calls but did get texts from Dean letting her know everything at the house was okay. She was currently at her desk looking over an email Dean and Roman sent to her regarding the cult, she was waiting for Charlotte to get back from her meeting with Sasha so they could get home. 

“Are you okay?” Becky looked up from her phone at Bayley. “You’ve been really off” Bayley slid on her desk and crossed her legs. 

“I’m fine” Becky gave her a tight smile, pushing her chair back when she saw Sasha and Charlotte coming out of the blue haired woman’s office. “Thanks for checking” Becky gave the tech analyst’s shoulder a squeeze and slung her bag over her shoulder. “Ready to go, babes?” Becky asked as she got closer to Charlotte. 

“Char is going home with Bayley” Becky frowned at Sasha. “Bay, can you please take Charlotte home” 

Charlotte threw Becky a small smile and dropped a kiss to her head before walking towards Bayley; Becky turned to Sasha and gave her a lost look. 

“We’re going out” Sasha explained as she put her jacket on. “It’s been a while since we’ve talked just us” 

“Did she put you up to this?” Becky asked with a sigh as she walked with Sasha to the elevator. 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about” Her boss simply shrugged with a smile.

_

The two women were driving to the bar and the car was filled with silence, Charlotte had asked Sasha to talk to Becky about the cult case. After their meeting Sasha had some fear creep into her own heart at the thought of her best friend going down a dark path with this case, she had stated silent in hopes that Becky would begin. Sasha turned to Becky, who had her eyes trained on the road as she drove. The roads were empty and it almost felt like it was just the two of them on the road tonight. 

“What’s going on with you?” Sasha finally broke the silence. 

“What?” Sasha rolled her eyes. 

“You’ve been very off” The agent shifted in her seat and turned her body to face the redhead. “That case is really weighing on you isn’t it?” 

“So she did put you up to this” Her fingers gripping the wheel tighter. “I am fine there is nothing going on” 

“Bullshit” They are best friends she could tell when Becky was full of it. “She is worried about you and the fact is we can all see that this has changed you. The vibe you had is completely changed and if this case is going to affect you then we need to pull you back” 

“Oh fuck off, Sash” Becky turned to glare at her; this was the one person she thought would have her back on this case. “I am fine! So I was a little unfocused on this case when we were on the fucking plane but as soon as wheels were down I was in 100%” 

“I’m not arguing your ability to do your job” Her own voice began to get hard. “I’m concerned about what this is doing to you as a person, Becky” Sasha took a breath and watched as Becky did the same. “Something has changed these last few weeks with you, stop lying to me about it” 

Becky glanced at her and took another breath, maybe Dean was right and she should tell someone about the phone calls. Maybe this whole thing had gone too far now that he brought up Emma’s name, maybe she needed more help. 

“Something’s been going on” Time to rip the band aid off. “He knows who Emma is” 

“What?!” Sasha reached out and gripped Becky’s arm. “How do you know that?” Stopped at a red light Becky turned to look at her. 

“I’ve been getting call-“

The disgusting sound of metal crushing metal cut Becky off, a car had t-boned their car on Becky’s side. The impact hard enough that Sasha’s head cracked against the window and knocking her out, blood instantly pouring out of her head. Becky’s own head smashed against her steering wheel and her ribs being cracked when her door pushed inwards. 

Becky slowly blinked her eyes open she was struggling to keep her eyes focused, her hand moved to her head and pulled back to see it covered in her own blood. She leaned her head back and took a breath before turning her eyes to Sasha; her limp body scared the hell out of Becky. 

“Sasha” Her voice sounded like someone else’s in her ears, the ringing noise making everything dull out. 

Becky managed to unbuckle her belt and tried to reach for Sasha but was grabbed by her neck and pulled through the car window, any exposed skin scarping against broken glass. Her busted body was slammed against the hood of the other car; she looked up and saw the scariest face she’d ever seen. Becky’s eyes grew wide in fear as this…creature pulled Becky off the car and threw her to the ground. 

Becky let out a scream of pain and tried to roll her body away from the beast approaching; it grabbed her and forced her to roll over before straddling her waist. 

“Nice to finally meet you” It growled out. 

The realization began to creep in on Becky this was him, just as the thought hit her so did the monsters fist. There was a skin crawling crack as he connected with her face, Becky’s nose was broken as her face turned to the left and then he hit her just as hard once more and her face turned to the right. Becky was teetering on the edge of consciousness; the monster lifted her by her shoulders and dragged her to the backseat window.

“I know you’ve been trying to tack me” He lifted her up to his face. “I know a lot of things about you and you know what” A maniacal laugh came through the hideous mask he wore. “I really like you” 

Through hazy eyes Becky watched as he let go of her with one of his hands and lifted the gloved hand to his ear, it was a struggle to see but did his glove say ‘hurt’? He brought the hand back to her shoulder and suddenly her head went through the window. Becky felt the glass embed itself into her face as it sliced open as much of her flesh as it could; he pulled her back out and tosses her to the ground once more. Pulling her by her arms he dragged her across the pavement, causing road burns to damaged her skin as her shirt raised. Once again he lifted her up and held her to his body as she could no longer hold her own body up. 

“We are going to have so much fun, Agent Lynch” He placed a kiss on her forehead. “I will be watching you and everything you do, I have fireflies everywhere” 

With that he tossed her on top of the windshield, her back and head slamming into it with such force that she went halfway through the windshield. 

Sasha began to come to as Becky landed on the windshield, she couldn’t comprehend what she was seeing. She looked through the gap she could see through the windshield and saw a man walking away; at least she thought it was a man his face made her blood run cold. He approached the car that slammed into them and two other men with mask’s walked out. The three of them stared at Sasha for a second before walking away and the world went black once more. 

When Sasha woke up again she was in the hospital with Bayley as her side, Bayley immediately ran a hand over her face gently. 

“Hey darling” 

“Becky?” Sasha whispered out. 

“She’s in surgery” There were tear streaks on Bayley’s cheek and Sasha wanted to wipe them away but could hardly keep her eyes open. “Do you remember what happened?”

“Whatever attacked us was terrifying” Sasha went quiet as the face came back to her. “It was like a fucking fiend…it didn’t look human” 

“Shhh” Bayley placed a kiss on her head. “Get some rest” 

“Is she going to be okay?” Her wife simply nodded with a smile. 

In reality Bayley had no idea if Becky was going to be okay, her injuries were extensive and the doctor said she would recover but they didn’t know how long the process would be. Once she was sure that Sasha was asleep Bayley left the room to be with Charlotte as they waited for the surgery to be over.

¬¬_

It had been two months since the attack and Becky had just gone back to work about two weeks ago, but today was a day off for her. Sasha had noticed that she was straining herself a bit and so gave her a long weekend as much as it pissed Becky off she knew she needed to let her body have a break to get to 100% again. 

Charlotte walked into the house after her day from work and smiled at the laughter she heard coming from the house, she put her coat up and her bag down as she made her way into the living room. What she saw brought warmth to her heart and a smile to her face, Emma had Becky on her back and was play wrestling with her. Charlotte took her phone out and quickly took a video not wanting to break this moment just yet. 

“When did you get so strong!?” Becky yelled as she pretended to struggle with Emma on top of her. 

“I eat my veggies!” Emma let out a hearty laugh when Becky finally lifted her and rolled her over. 

Becky held the young girl to her chest as she pushed her body back up, she got Emma over her shoulder as she spun around and stopped short when she saw Charlotte standing there. Charlotte threw her a smile as she put the phone away; Becky flipped Emma back around and upright so she could see who was home. 

“Mommy’s home” Becky said as she placed her down. 

“MOMMY” Emma took off on a run. 

Charlotte got on her hunches and caught her daughter; she held her tight and stood back up placing kisses all over her blond head. 

“I missed you, Emma-Bear” Her eyes connected with her wife and she threw her a wink. “I missed you too, Bex” 

“How could you not” Becky leaned over Emma’s head and kissed the taller woman. 

“Ew” Both women let out a laugh. 

“Ew?” Becky pulled Emma out of Charlotte’s arms. “Give me another kiss, baby” Charlotte laughed as she leaned in and let their lips connect. 

“Ewwwwwwwwww” 

“You please remember this when you start dating” Becky kissed her cheek as the young girl began to squirm. “Go on wash up for dinner, love” Becky placed her back on her feet and the young Lynch took off to the bathroom. 

“Hi baby” Charlotte whispered out as her arms wrapped around her wife’s shoulder. “How are you doing?” 

“I’m good, feeling better today” The redhead kissed her once more. “How was work?” 

“It was okay, no travelling today just a consulting case” Charlotte knew that Becky hated not being able to going to the office so she didn’t go into too much detail. “Something smells good” They made their way into the kitchen. 

“Oh yeah I cooked tonight” Becky hopped on the counter with a smirk. 

“Yeah?” Charlotte lifted one of the container’s. “Did you also make a take-out box?” 

“Emma did that”

_

The three of them were sitting on the couch watching a movie before going to bed. Becky had her feet on the coffee table and one arm wrapped around Emma, who was leaning against her fast asleep, Charlotte was on the other side of Emma and was halfway between sleep and awake. Becky jumped slightly when her phone rang; she looked over to see who it was. 

’Ambrose’ 

“I’ll be right back” She whispered to Charlotte as she moved Emma into her wife’s arms. 

“Who is it?” Charlotte whispered back while she got Emma comfortable again. 

Becky didn’t answer to focused on the person calling, she moved to the office as she picked it up. 

“Ambrose?” 

“He wasn’t on the phone long enough for us to track him last time” 

“Fuck” Becky slammed her hand against the wall. “Do you have anything for me?” 

“Roman and I have been looking into the mask you described and there is no big name shop that has any idea about it. So we called some of the smaller ones and they think that it must be a one of a kind mask, custom made even. One of those stores gave me a store name in New Orleans and when I called them they said that a while back someone had come asking for that mask to be made.” 

“Did they give you a name?” This was huge this was more of a lead then anything they had. 

“No they said they would look into it a little deeper and see if they could find someone, they said it was a while back.” Dean spat off a number for her. “Call them back tomorrow and see if they can get you anything” 

“Thank you, Dean” Becky ended the call and spun around when she heard someone clear their throat. 

Charlotte stood there with a frown but sadness in her eyes, she held her hand up when Becky opened her mouth. 

“Don’t” Charlotte stepped further in the office and closed the office door. “You promised me that you were going to stop this. You promised me after the attack that it would be enough but here you are, still working on the side” 

“I need to catch him, Charlotte” 

“He beat you within an inch of your life” The blond hissed out. “When is it enough?” 

“He beat me within an inch of my life and kept me alive because he could!” Becky took a breath to calm herself down. “He has this power over me that isn’t okay, I need to end this” 

“I never asked you to get off the case, I BEGGED you to work on it with us at work.” 

“I am doing what I need-“

“He knows who Emma is!” The tears began to spill. “If what he did to you isn’t enough to pull you out of this case is him threating Emma enough?” 

“I am trying to catch this fucker to protect her” 

“How are you going to do that if you’re dead?” They started at each other for a while. “Wake up Bex, you keep going down this path and you will end up dead” Charlotte wiped her tears. “Then what do we do?” 

Becky put her eyes down and stayed silent; Charlotte shook her head in sadness before walking out of the office. Becky looked around the office for a minute with a deep breath she placed the number for the store in her bag and then slowly began to pack the case into boxes. 

Once everything was done she made her way to their bedroom, Charlotte was facing away from her but her shaking shoulders told Becky that she was awake and crying. Becky slid into bed beside her and wrapped an arm around her, placing a kiss on her shoulder and held her tighter. 

“I’m done” Charlotte stayed silent, Becky had said this before. “I packed the case away and I’ll only work on it with the team if I can. No more working on it on the side, I am so sorry” 

Charlotte turned her body around. “I know that our job means we put ourselves in danger every day but why do it when we don’t need to, we need to protect ourselves too” 

“I get it, I love you” 

“I love you too”

Charlotte leaned up and connected their lips in a deep kiss; Becky pushed her on to her back and rolled on top of her. They locked eyes for a moment before Becky leaned her head down and kissed down Charlotte’s neck as her hand slipped into her shorts, Charlotte gripped her shoulders tight and let out a gasp.

¬¬_

When Becky had gone back to work the next day she gave the number to Sasha and told her to follow up on it, about three months had passed and the phone calls were less frequent but the case continued to eat away at Becky. She last one month before going back to work on the case with Dean and Roman, the moment she broke was when Sasha had told her that she had given the case to someone else and they were going to check on the lead. This had now become personal for her and she felt like they should have been the ones to solve it not someone else, not someone that had no connection to this case. 

They have been called to a case in New Orleans today, but all Becky could think about was that the store that mad the fiend mask was here. She was on her own right now headed to a family member’s house when Charlotte gave her a call. 

“Hey Char” 

“Hey baby, you can come back. The family isn’t at home right now” 

Becky smacked her hand against the wheel. “Alright, I’ll be there soon” Becky made a quick U turn and parked in an ally. 

Becky hung up and was about to make her way back to the office but she thought, fuck it, and called the store. They informed her that they were only 10mins away from her location; she took a breath and made her choice.

_

Bray Wyatt that was the name of the monster behind the mask, it was a name Becky dreamt about, it was all she could see and all she could think about. Dean had told her this guy was pretty much a ghost there was nothing coming up about him, the less they got out of the name the more worried Becky grew that it was a fake name. 

“Hey” Becky was brought out of her train of thought when Charlotte nudged her arm. “Are you here?” 

“What?” Becky looked around the conference table and saw all eyes on her, Bayley standing at the front with Sasha with case files in hand. 

“We’re about to get started but you looked out of it” Sasha’s words held more meaning but she didn’t have to say much for Becky to know what she meant. 

“I’m here, what’s the case?” Becky sat up straighter and brushed the looks off. 

“Okay” Bayley threw the group a smile as she passed the files out. “We have a home case, there is a man…”

Becky once again tuned out all that was being said to her as she looked down at this file, Eric Rowan, he was the suspect for this case but all Becky could see was the mask that haunted her in every moment of her life. There had to be something about him out there, someone that knew something. Becky knew that if she just talked to the team working the case they could put his name in public but the stubborn side of Becky didn’t want anyone else to solve this case and so she held on to the lead.

Becky thought that maybe if this was a real name and he was the leader of a real cult maybe he grew up in a cult group as well, if that was the case then there would be no information about him or the cult. They would be hidden in the world somewhere with no knowledge of life outside of that world. 

“We all clear on one we’re doing?” Becky tuned back in, shit she had no idea what she was supposed to do.

“Yeah” Seth put his file together and stood up. “Becky let’s go” 

Becky threw him a smile and moved out of the room with him, hopefully she could play it off that she wasn’t paying attention.

_

It had been a couple of days working on this case and they knew for sure this Eric Rowan man had committed the 3 murders, the killings had looked a lot like the ones done by the cult but they were missing a lot of key patterns so Becky didn’t want to assume they were connected. Becky was staring down at her phone as Seth drove back, going on about how he was dying for some coffee. 

Roman had just sent her an email with a mug shot, the picture was of a young man, quite heavy, short hair, and clean shaven. His eyes stuck out to Becky, they were filled with evil and it sent shivers down her spine, those eyes seemed to hold all the hatred in the world. Becky flipped to the email and her eyes got wide, no fucking way. 

‘Lynch, 

I couldn’t find anything under the name ‘Bray Wyatt’ because that’s not what he always went by. This guy has changed his name, when he was younger he was known as ‘Husky Harris’ to the cops and he was a little shit. He was in an out of juvie for years before he suddenly fell off the face of the earth, he used to live in New Orleans so I called up the PD and asked about him, they say the picture I sent you was the last time they heard from him and he’s not been seen since. That picture is almost 8 years old. 

I did talk to the sheriff and he said that for years there have been rumors about a cult group in New Orleans but he has never seen anything to prove it; however recently there has been an increase in vandalism and this symbol has been popping up everywhere (It’s been attached). There was a BnE a couple of years back and the dude was caught on a security camera, see that picture below, the sheriff strongly believes this is Harris. They never caught the guy so he can’t prove it, but Lynch just look at his eyes the same hate and anger are in the guy’s eyes. 

I think this is who we’re looking for but this is the best I can find right now. Lynch, you need to be careful with him, the sheriff said Harris is very dangerous that he always had this belief that the world is a shit place and he is here to destroy it, used to call himself the eater of worlds. Lynch, he tried to save Harris when he was a kid but this guy has evil in his blood and he wants to watch the world and all the people in it burn.   
Roman’ 

Becky opened up the symbol and stared at it for a while, it was red with a lantern that looked like it was smiling at her and above the lantern was a bird…a buzzard maybe. Next she scrolled to the picture, it had been enhanced and his face was very clear, he wore a fedora over dreadlocks and he had a very large and busy beard. Becky could see his eyes and Roman was right, those eyes were the same, the evil was there and it sent shivers down her spine again. The man that attacked her had similar hair but the beard wasn’t there, but I had been a few years since this picture and he could have changed his look. Those eyes though, those were the eyes that looked at her though the mask.

“Rollins” Becky looked up at when she heard him. 

“Guys” Bayley was on the other line. “There is a warehouse that’s rented under Rowan’s name and you guys are the closest to it” 

“We’re on it” Becky put her phone down and sat up in her seat. “Send me the address”

“Sent, Bex” Becky heard her phone ding. “The others are on their way”

_

Becky and Seth carefully walked into the warehouse and were immediately faced with a fork; they looked at each other and pulled their guns and flashlight out. Becky pointed to the left and Rollins nodded to the right, with that they split up. 

Becky stepped carefully and made sure to clear all corners before continuing on; as she got closer to a back wall something caught her eye. 

“Becky” Her radio crackled. 

“Yeah?” 

“Are you seeing all these symbols?” That caught her attention, there was no way. 

Her flashlight landed on the wall in front of her and her heart rate picked up; there it was the same symbol Roman had sent her. 

“Yeah I see it” She heard the radio crackle again before a crack was heard over it. “Seth?” Nothing. “Rollins?” Nothing. “Shit” Becky mumbled she turned and was tackled to the ground, the back of her head smacking off the concrete and sending ringing threw her eyes and blurring her vision. 

“Agent Lynch” She knew that voice, it was him. “I’ve missed you” Becky’s eyes began to clear and she saw the man over her, he didn’t have his mask on. 

“Bray Wyatt” She groaned out. 

His smile fell for a moment he grabbed her by her throat and squeezed. “You know my name?” He let go enough for her to speak. 

“You’re not wearing the mask” Her lungs began to burn as he added more pressure. 

“He didn’t want to play today” With that he let go and let out a laugh, he smile coming straight back to his face. “I still wanted to play!” He stood up and placed a foot on her chest. “So you know my real name?” 

“I know that you changed it to that, I know that you used to go by Husky Harris” She let out her own laugh as his smile dropped. “I know you lived in New Orleans-“ A stiff kick to her face knocked her senseless. 

Becky coughed and blood came out along with a tooth or two, he let her roll to the side and cough some more before she slowly rolled to her back again, she took in his look and couldn’t help but think that if they didn’t know how crazy he was he would look like Mr. Rogers. His hair tied back in a bun and a red sweater with black pants, nothing about him screamed killer. Becky let another laugh out at the thought, thought it sounded wet from the blood filling her mouth. 

Bray kneeled down and kept one knee on her chest, hindering her breathing, 

“I don’t like how you’re playing this game” 

“What?” She coughed causing blood to spray on him. “Don’t like that you’re not this mysterious being anymore?” She laughed at him once more but it turned into a blood curdling scream. 

Becky glanced down as much as she could and saw a knife sticking out of her, he stabbed her as deep as he could, the bade was just over her hip but he missed the bone. Becky began to gasp as her body slowly fell into shock. 

“Breath” He lifted his knee. “Breath through the pain, it won’t kill you” He grabbed the hilt of the knife and twisted getting another scream from Becky. “You need to back off, Rebecca” Another twist. “You’re getting too close, slow down and play this game at my pace or I will force you to slow down” Another twist and Becky’s scram’s turning into strained gasp’s. 

“Boss, we should go they’ll be here soon” Becky looked up to see two men walk up to Wyatt and one she recognized right away. 

“You know Rowan right?” He nudged his head to the ginger beard man. “Killed those people just for you” He laughed as he twisted once more, Becky’s hand reached for the knife but he grabbed it with his free hand and held it over her head. “I had to get your attention somehow…but I guess I never lost it “ He twisted again and stood up, Becky was struggling to get her breathing under control. “Don’t pull the knife out or you might die and I am not done playing yet. Take this as a warning, Becky.” He started at her for a long moment before a smile broke out on his face and he waved at her. “SEE YOU IN HELL” with that he kicked her in the face once more and quickly left. 

Becky was struggling to keep her eyes open as her hand moved to the knife in her body; she cupped the knife but made no move to pull it out. Her world was slowing going black when she heard the voice her heart needed, she felt tears leaving her eyes at the sound. 

“Becky?” Charlotte’s voice rang in her ear. “Where are you?!” The desperation was clear and she knew they must have found Seth, she prayed that he was okay. 

“Char” She said as loud as she could. 

“Becky!?” Thankfully it was, Charlotte rounded the corner and ran straight to her. “Oh God” Charlotte got down on her knees and her hand went straight to Becky’s wound. 

“I’m so-sorry” Charlotte shushed her. 

“Stop just stop” Her tears also flowing. “This is Agent Charlotte Lynch I need a bus to the Hanson Warehouse on 148th, I have an agent down I repeat AGENT DOWN I NEED A BUS” 

“It was them…I’m sorry…I couldn’t” Becky gasped. “I couldn’t stop” 

“Them?” Realization came over Charlotte. “The cult?” Becky nodded as best as she could. 

Suddenly Sasha was looking over at her too. “Jesus Becky” Sasha reached out and put her fingers to Becky’s pulse. 

“Sash” Becky stopped to take a breath. “Listen to me…in my phone there is an email…from Roman about the cult” 

“Reigns?” Becky nodded again. 

“You need to get that information to the public” Becky let out a gasp as Charlotte added pressure around the knife. “They did this…Rowan…he is one of them…they did this for my attention” 

“Okay, okay” Sasha shared a look with Charlotte. “Just shut up right now and survive this” 

Becky’s eyes began to close and her body started to shiver. “Okay baby, I know you’re going into shock but I need you to stay with me…please”

_

Six months had gone by since the warehouse incident; Becky had truly given the case away. That had been too close and if he wanted her dead she would have been. Becky took that as the warning he said it would be and gave all the information she had up to the new case leads and finally took a step back, she did tell Roman and Dean to keep working and to see if anything new came up but this time she promised to give the information to the right people. Once all the information about Wyatt had gone public he was not happy, Becky had been receiving calls for months telling she took it too far and he was going to make sure she regretted what she did. She received the head of a victim at work one day and that was the moment Director Stephanie McMahon put protection on their family, the letter with the head said she broke the rules and no one wants to play with cheaters. Then suddenly everything stopped the packages the calls and the murders all stopped. 

It had been 4 months of radio silence, Becky had talked to Dean and they both wondered if maybe he had died or if he was almost caught so he was just laying low. It had taken a couple of months but the feeling of safety was starting to come back to Becky and the team. Seth had been okay just a blow to the head but the stab had taken Becky more time to recover from.

Had it not been for Sasha, Becky would have had her badge stripped away. She had broken every protocol from working on a case that wasn’t hers to working with people on the outside. Sasha had fought hard for her and requested that she have a chance to right all of this and the director agreed but it would be Becky’s last chance.

Today is Emma’s birthday the two mothers decided to have a party for their kid and the whole team was coming. Finn and Sasha were her God parents and Emma was beside herself ready to see them, there was still about two hours left before the team was going to arrive and so Becky and Charlotte were setting up. Setting up is a stretch they were in the kitchen making out while Emma watched TV, the first couple of months had been rough for the two of them. Charlotte had really felt like Becky broke her trust by promising something and they lying about it, it took a while for Becky to prove that this time she was for real. 

Charlotte let out a moan when Becky pulled back only to lean back in and deepen the kiss right away, she had Charlotte backed into a counter with her hands on the blond’s ass. When their tongues connected once more Becky gave the flesh under her hands a hard squeeze. 

“Mmm you gotta stop that” Charlotte whispered as they pulled back. 

“Why?” Becky gave another squeeze, leaning in to lick up Charlotte’s neck to her ear. “Like it?” She bit on her earlobe. 

“Fuck” Charlotte pulled Becky’s face back to kiss her one more. “You’re turning me on and we can’t finish right now” 

The doorbell ringing stopped anything Becky was going to say, the couple pulled away from each other with a frown. 

“I got it!” Emma yelled and they could hear her running.

“Emma wait for us” Becky wiped her mouth as the two of them moved to the living room. 

Becky’s blood ran cold the second they stepped foot into the room, Charlotte gasped and grabbed Becky’s arm. 

“What the fuck?” Becky made sure to stand in front of Charlotte. 

“Hi Becky” Bray laughed. 

Bray was standing in her living room with Emma in front of him, his disgusting hand on her shoulder and the other two fuckers standing behind him with sheep masks. Becky made a move to lunge at him but he pulled out a gun and held it to Emma. 

“Now, now don’t be so rash” Bray put his whole arm around Emma and lift the gun to Becky. 

“What the fuck do you want?” Becky slowly raised her hands and Charlotte did the same. 

“Oh Mrs. Lynch, you are so beautiful step from behind her so I can see you” Charlotte quickly moved beside Becky, not wanting to do anything that would put Emma in danger. 

“Mama?” Emma began to tear up. 

“It’s okay baby” Becky threw her a small smile. 

“Yeah monkey, just keep your eyes on me” Charlotte smiled at her as well. 

“Let her go you son of a bitch” Becky took a small step forward. “Please” 

“How many times do I have to tell you, Becky” Bray wasn’t wearing his mask but his face grew hard and he growled out his words. “This is my game and I decide the rules, you don’t get to just walk away and act like we weren’t connected. I decided when this game ends and I decide who wins” He took Emma and placed her in the arms of the other man there, he had a bushy beard and long hair.

“Please just let her go” Charlotte begged. 

“Get on your knees, both of you” 

Charlotte and Becky glanced at each other before doing as told, Bray walked up to Becky first and pistol whipped her causing blood to spray from her mouth as she fell to the ground. 

“Becky!” Charlotte was about to move but Rowan pulled his own gun out and pointed it at her. “Please just stop!” 

“On your knees again, Rebecca” Becky took a breath and forced herself back to her knees. “I don’t know what it’s going to take for you to realize that this game is out of your control” 

“You told me to back off!” She spit some blood out. 

“I NEVER SAID IT WAS OVER” Suddenly a smile appeared back on his face. “You just need to know who you belong to. You just need to know that you are my firefly” 

“Fuck you” 

Bray laughed hard he turned to his followers and laughed harder, he turned back to Becky shrugged and shot Charlotte. 

“NO!” Becky quickly moved to her wife. 

“MOMMY” Emma tried to move but the big man holding her didn’t give her a chance. 

Charlotte was gasping for air as the blood pour from her side, Becky put her hands over the wound right away. Blood continued to leak from her hands. 

“No, no please” Becky began to cry her heart breaking at the site of her wife dying. “Please don’t leave me” 

Her attention was pulled from Charlotte when she heard Bray laughing; she turned her head to him and felt nothing but rage. 

“FUCK YOU I’M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU” She knew he had all the leverage holding Emma. 

“Oh please, this is all on you” With that Rowan rushed forward and pulled Becky from Charlotte. 

Rowan threw her to the ground and he and Bray began to beat on Becky hard, she felt a rib break, her arm snap, her ankle, another rib, her cheek and nose before they finally stopped. 

“You wife is still alive” Bray whispered t her as he leaned in close. 

Becky looked over and saw Charlotte struggling to crawl to her, the sound of her daughter crying broke her heart. Rowan suddenly lifted Becky into a sitting position causing her to scream in pain as her body protested the movement; Bray grabbed her chin and made her lock eyes with him. 

“I want you to watch and I want you to know that all of this is your fault” 

Bray got up and pulled a knife out, he made his way over to Emma. Becky began to struggle in Rowans arms but she knew it was futile; Charlotte’s breathing began to accelerate as she also saw what was happening.

“No please” Becky wheezed out. “Please just kill me, stay away from her please” The tears clearing the blood on her face. “Please I’m begging you” 

“Too late” Bray took Emma from the other man and held her. “Harper get the car started” Bray turned back to Becky. “Tell her you love her” 

“Please” Becky tried to struggle once more. 

“TELL HER” 

“We love you, Emma-Bear” Becky could feel the sobs building in her chest, from the corner of her eye she could see Charlotte trying but failing to move toward Emma. 

“Mama, I’m scared” Emma cried out. 

“Tell her it’s going to be okay” 

“I’m so sorry baby; it’s going to be okay” 

Bray gave her a smile but Becky kept her eyes on her daughter, he put the knife to her throat as he covered her eyes. 

“STOP PLEASE STOP” Becky screamed. 

“This should be enough for you to remember who is in charge” He gripped the knife tighter. “Look at them and remember me” 

With those words he slit the throat of the 5 year old and let her fall to the ground. Becky let out a scream and Charlotte let out a sob, unable to do much more. Rowan let Becky go and she quickly crawled to Emma’s lifeless body, despite her broken bones.

“She was a kid!” Becky yelled as she held her daughter’s body to her own, her own pain forgotten. She could hear Charlotte crying as she gasped for breath. 

“You needed to feel it” Bray grabbed her by her shirt and lifted her. “You needed to remember who was in control; you needed to feel safe before all of that was taken from you”

Bray placed the muzzle of the gun over the same place her stabbed her; he gave her a smile and pulled the trigger twice dropping her to the ground and near Charlotte. He took a moment to look at his work before using Emma’s blood and writing his message on the wall. 

Becky gasped as she felt her life and blood leave her body, she reach her fingers out and let them touch Charlotte’s, her eyes staying on the body of her daughter.

_

The team decide to go to the house together, Finn dove all of them, they couldn’t wait to celebrate the young girl’s birthday and have a good night together so they decided to go about 1 hour early. Sasha and Bayley were the first out of the car and they headed for the front door as they got closer they noticed the door was cracked open and that wasn’t normal for the couple. The two woman waited for the boys to catch up and when they did they all shared a knowing look, something wasn’t right. 

Seth slowly pushed the door open and when they walked in they all let out a gasp, the view in front of them was heart crushing. Sasha ran straight to Emma along with Finn, Seth to Becky and Bayley to Charlotte. 

“Oh my god, what the fuck happened” Sasha’s voice was thick with emotions. “She’s gone” The tears fell. 

“It was them” Finn said as he looked at the message, in his own tears falling. 

“Charlotte has a pulse, call it in!” Bayley grabbed her friend’s hand. “Hey Char, it’s me…everything is going to be okay” 

“Becky has one too” Seth rolled her into his arms. “We got you, we got you”


	2. Life Time of Pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the love on the first chap. 
> 
> This is a chap to get us from the loss they are going through to the next step in the story. 
> 
> Thank you all again so much. Love forever and always.

Chapter 2: Lifetime worth of Pain

Becky groaned in pain as she pulled her suit jacket on, the wound above her hip and the couple of broken ribs still healing. Becky stared at the mirror and took in all the bruises and scares that littered her face, she had her leg in a cast to heal the broken ankle and one on her left arm to heal that broken bone. None of that hurt more than her heart, it was broken and nothing could fix it. Becky could feel her tears starting to build but she forced herself to stop, she needed to be strong today.

“Becky?” She looked over her shoulder in the mirror and saw Finn leaning against the door. “Are you ready to go?” He cringed when he heard himself ask the question. “Not that you could ever be…ready…fuck” 

“Finn, stop” Becky grabbed her crutch and moved over to him. “Let’s go” 

Finn helped her into the car where Charlotte was already waiting; she was looking out of her window and didn’t react when Becky got into the car. Her hands clutched at the skirt of her black dress and from how hard she was breathing Becky could tell that she was trying not to breakdown.

2 months had passed since the attack in their house, Becky and Charlotte had been cleared form the hospital about 3 weeks ago. Sasha and Finn both pushed to have the funeral for Emma pushed back till the women were able to make it to their child’s funeral. 

“Guys” Becky looked at Bayley, in the driver’s seat, Charlotte didn’t move her eyes. “We’re here for you, whatever you need” Becky simply nodded and Bayley began the drive to the church.

_

Seth, Dean, Roman, and Finn brought the small coffin into the church; Charlotte let out a sob at the site and automatically reached for Becky’s good hand. Becky tried to watch the process but couldn’t it was just too hard, she grasped Charlotte’s hand tighter and fought her own sob.

“Day’s like these are never easy” Father Duffy spoke with sadness. 

Becky wasn’t a believer anymore but Charlotte was and so Becky made an effort for her.

“I knew Emma back when she was just a baby, coming to church every week with her mom’s without fail” Duffy pointed to them. “I was the one that baptized her along with her Godparents” He nodded at Sasha and Finn. “I was hoping I would still be around to perform her marriage ceremony…sadly I am around to bury her” He stopped to take a breath. 

Becky’s eyes lingered on the small coffin that held her little girl’s body, she tighten the grip on Charlotte’s hand. Charlotte put a hand to her mouth a tried to hide the sob that wanted to come through, Becky wanted to take her pain away but she couldn’t and it killed her. 

“Becky and Charlotte” They both looked at Duffy. “I am truly sorry for your loss and for the pain that you are in, we all feel the pain but nothing can compare to the pain of a parent feeling the loss of a child. There is nothing I can say that will make you feel better but I hope you take comfort in God being at your side through this rough and hard time in your lives”

_

Becky finally let out some tears as she stood watching her little girl being lowered into the ground, Charlotte was sobbing beside her and Becky held her as best as she could with her crutches. Becky refused to let her own sobs out, needing to be strong for her wife. They stayed as everyone slowly walked away and gave them space; Becky moved to take a seat beside the dirt on the ground.

“Hi Emma-Bear” Becky placed her hand over the mound of dirt. 

It took a moment but Charlotte joined Becky on the ground, letting her own fingers graze the small cross that was a place holder for the headstone. 

“I am so sorry” Charlotte could hardly get the words out before sobs broke through her chest. “I am so sorry we couldn’t protect you…That you were scared”’ 

Becky reached her hand over placing it on top of Charlotte’s. “I’m sorry I put you in danger”

_

“Becky, there is nothing I can do” Sasha had an apologetic look on her face. “I want to get this guy as much as you do-“

“Then do something about it” Becky had her fist clenched. 

Six months had gone by and the married couple was able to be back at work for a while. Things between the two of them were strained but both were trying to keep their love alive. A lot of people had said that the loss of a child would either bring them together or drive them apart and right now it felt like they were growing further and further apart. 

Becky had been at her desk ready to start her day when she got an email from the director; she immediately stormed out of her desk and rushed to Sasha’s. The email informed her that the Wyatt case was going to have to be set aside so the team could start on other cases, there simply wasn’t enough to go on to continue the focus to only be on this case. 

“I can’t” Sasha stressed. 

“Get the fucking case back to us and we’ll solve it” Her hands were starting to shake. 

“We are all too close to this case for us to work on it” Becky shook her head in disgust. “My hands are tied, Becky” 

“This is bullshit” Sasha could feel her heart ache at the site of tears building in Becky’s eyes, she knew it was anger. “We go out there and put our lives on the line for strangers and we can’t even work on the case that killed my kid” 

“I know it’s not fair and I wish I could change this” 

“Doesn’t matter” Becky pushed herself out of the chair. “I’ll solve it myself” With that Becky pulled out her gun, badge and shield. “I’m done” She placed the items on Sasha’s desk and turned to leave.  
“Stop” Sasha rushed out of her chair. “BECKY” Becky stopped and turned back to her. “You can’t do this; working on this without us is exactly what got you into this shit” 

“What are you doing then?!” Becky yelled at her. “What the fuck is anyone doing? Nothing! When I worked on this case on my own I got so close this guy and now he’s just gone and this place is going to put Emma on the back burner because they need to focus on other things? No she should be their main focus, but its fine she will be mine”

“Please” Sasha moved in front of Becky to stop her from leaving. “Don’t do this” 

“What do I have left to lose?” The redhead hissed out. 

“You have Charlotte” Becky looked at the window and saw Charlotte looking at them. “If you do this you will lose her” 

“I can’t be here and do this job, Sash” Becky pulled her eyes away from Charlotte but her tone turned soft. 

“Please think this through” Becky was not just her best friend but one of her best agents, she didn’t want to lose either. Sasha knew that if Becky went back down this path she may never get her back.

“It’s thought out” They locked eyes. “I have saved the children of strangers and I was forced to watch my own daughter die. I can’t go out there anymore and tell the parents that do lose their children that it will be okay because it won’t” Becky shrugged. “It doesn’t get better, it just hurts and it never stops” 

With that Becky pushed Sasha out of her way and walked out of the office.

_

Charlotte walked into their…house? It didn’t feel like a home anymore without Emma and when they moved they never did anything to make it feel like a home; as soon as she stepped inside she knew that it wasn’t going to be good. The smell of alcohol hit her like a brick wall made out of whiskey, further inside she found Becky passed out on the couch with an empty bottle hanging from her fingers.

“What are you doing, baby?” Charlotte whispered as she ran her fingers over Becky’s hair, slowly pulling the bottle from her. 

Her wife’s phone ringing caught her attention, Ambrose’s name was flashing and she shook her head, Becky will never learn. Charlotte began to clean up all the bottles she could see before heading for a shower. When she came back she saw that Becky was awake and looking at her phone, she slowly moved in front of her. 

“Hey” Charlotte leaned forward on the counter. 

“Hey, when did you get home?” Becky never looked up from her phone. 

“About an hour ago” Charlotte pulled the phone away from her wife. “What are you doing still working with Ambrose?” 

“Someone has to solve this case” Becky moved to take her phone back but Charlotte kept it away. 

“That worked really well last time” Charlotte regretted the words right away, Becky could hide a lot but not the flash of hurt that flashed across her eyes. “This case is killing you; I have come home every night for the last two months to find you passed out drunk on the couch” 

“But at least I’m working on it” 

“This isn’t healthy, Becky” The redhead had to let out a scoff at that. 

“Oh and the way you’re dealing is healthy? You don’t talk about it, you have thrown yourself so deep into work that you spend any free time in that office” Becky snatched her phone back.

“Why can’t you let them deal with it?” Charlotte moved around the counter to stand in front of Becky. 

“They will give up and put it in the cold case files, and I promise you I will die before I let that happen” 

“This isn’t the way to do this” Charlotte pointed to the new bottle of beer opened on the counter. “You’re going to kill yourself before you find him” Charlotte’s throat began to get tight. “I can’t lose you…not after Emma...not after Reid” 

“Charlie” Becky stepped closer.

“That need’s to stop” Charlotte pointed to the bottle once more. 

“I’ll try” That was all she could ask for. 

Of course Becky had tried but her own depression had been too hard to get over and she wanted to stay strong for Charlotte but it was a struggle. Instead of crying in front of her she drank, instead of talking about it she drank, instead of dealing with the heartbreak she drank. 

Charlotte continued to deal with it in her own ways, just more and more work. The more time she spent at work the less time she was at home, but she did come home she would lock herself away just to keep working. 

The distance between them was growing more and more and they ignored it as much as they could, but sleeping in the same bed most nights was tougher than it ever should have been. The pain they both felt was too much for either of them.

One night Becky walked into her office and to her surprise Charlotte was in there as well looking at all the documents she had. 

“What’s up?” Becky slurred, she wasn’t gone yet but she was on the edge. 

“Why didn’t you ever stop?” In her slightly drunken haze Becky was a bit confused. “He knew who Emma was but that didn’t stop you, why?” 

“I never thought he would go after her” That was the honest truth. 

“But it was worth the risk?” Charlotte rubbed her red eyes. 

“Of course not” Becky grabbed the bottle on her desk and took a sip. “I just needed to catch him” 

“No matter the cost” Charlotte said with a nod as she moved around Becky to the doorway.

“It wasn’t supposed to cost us Emma” Becky felt her heart break at Charlotte’s insinuation. 

“But it did” That was like a knife through her soul, before anymore could be said Charlotte lifted a bag over her shoulder. Becky hadn’t even noticed her carrying a bag. 

“Are you leaving?” Fear hit Becky. 

“I’m going to my dad’s for the night, I just need time away” Charlotte looked around the office once more and shook her head. “Here’s the thing, Bex, if you had just stopped when he told you to maybe he would have left our family alone. Instead you have a drinking problem, I can barely stand to be in this house and we lost our baby” 

With those words Charlotte walked out and Becky felt whatever was left of her break, maybe it was the grief speaking but those words sounded like Charlotte blamed Becky for what happened and she couldn’t be mad because she blamed herself. She just never thought she would hear those words from her wife. Becky chugged as much of the whiskey her body would let her as she we back to the case.

_

Two more months had gone by and nothing between the couple got better. Becky turned more to alcohol then people and Charlotte was home or maybe 2 hours a day, and those hours were spent away from Becky. Charlotte knew this couldn’t go on any longer, she knew what she was going to have to do but she would be lying if she said she wasn’t scared of what it would do to Becky.

Charlotte was sat at the dining table debating how to go about this, she had a two bags packed at her feet. Becky walked in, more like stumbled, and for the first time in a long time they locked eyes. 

“Can we talk?” Charlotte asked, playing with the ring on her finger. 

Becky took a seat across from her with a sigh. “Everything okay?” 

“Nothing’s been okay for a really long time” Charlotte wiped the tear that fell. “I don’t think I can do this anymore” She whispered out, her voice struggling too much to go higher. 

“Please don’t do this” Becky didn’t try to stop the tears from falling. 

“I can’t watch you kill yourself with alcohol and this case” The bond took a breath but it did nothing to stop the sob. “I want him caught just as much as you do but if you’re gone then he wins in the end” 

“If you walk away then he knows I lose something else”

“I’m not walking away because of him, I’m walking away because I can’t watch you die” Charlotte moved some stray hairs from her face. “I can’t deal with the broken promises, every time you told me you would stop drinking but didn’t and all the times before when you told me you would stop with this case but didn’t” 

“So what do you want?” Becky asked with a shrug. “Do you want a break, some space?” 

“I-“The blond couldn’t believe she was about to do this. “I want a divorce”

They locked eyes for a long moment; suddenly Becky shot out of her chair and walked out of the house. Charlotte flinched at the slam; she placed her head in her hands and let the sobs break out. She never wanted this all she wanted was for them to work through the loss but it was too much for them, the communication that made them was gone. One week ago Charlotte came home to find Becky lying face down in her own vomit and it scared the hell out of her, had she been just a min later Becky may have died. That had broken her and she knew she couldn’t do it anymore or she was going to hate her and that was the last thing she ever wanted. 

2 hours later Charlotte woke up on the couch, she had tried to wait for Becky to come back but the emotional exhaustion had worn her out. Something on the coffee table caught her eye; Charlotte sat up and rubbed her eyes to wake herself up more. She looked back at the coffee table and saw Becky’s ring and a note. 

‘Charlotte,  
I’m sorry I couldn’t be more for you, but more than anything I’m sorry that my obsession lost us Emma. There is nothing I can say that will make that pain go away but if not being around me makes it easier…if it gives you peace, then I’ll give you whatever you want.  
I will forever love you,  
Bex’

Charlotte held the ring to her chest and cried, cried for Emma, cried for Becky, cried for her broken family. Charlotte cried for all that she lost and all that could have been. Charlotte cried till she passed out, she cried for all the pain she felt but for all the pain she knew Becky was feeling too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment and kudos that would be so appreciated. Lots of love!


	3. Can Becky Come Play?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kids I am so sorry for how long this took but I promise the next one won't take as long. The speed of this story is gonna pick up soon and I hope you all are ready. I hope you enjoy this chapter. If you could leave a kudos and comment I would be ever grateful. Love forever and always.

“Happy birthday, Emma-Bear” Charlotte placed a kiss on her fingers before letting them graze the headstone. She turned her body and pulled her jean clad legs under her; she made herself comfortable and cursed herself for not bringing a jacket to cover her arms in the small chill. “So today would have been your 7th birthday…”She began. 

Two long years had passed and slowly life began to move on, the pain never went away but life continued. Charlotte had never heard from Becky after she walked out and she had no idea where she was, no one on the team had a clue either. With that in mind Charlotte never took the steps of filing for divorce, not knowing where she would be sending it. 

Bray Wyatt had not made any moves that they knew off, the case had been given to the cold case department and so no information ever made it to their team. The impact of what he did still stayed with Charlotte, not only in the loss of her child and in a sense her wife, but in her own personality. She had always prided herself on being someone that could give a suspect the benefit of the doubt but now she found herself the least trusting on her team, she had to check her locks three times before bed. These changes in her made her hate that man more than she already did. 

“I don’t know if mama will visit but I hope she does” Charlotte’s eyes found the small toy money that sat in front of the grave, something that she didn’t place here so Becky must have. “I miss you so much” 

Today was one of Charlotte’s rare days off but one that Sasha always tried to grant her so when her phone rang it caught the blond by surprise, even more so when she saw Sasha’s name. 

“Sash, it’s my day off” 

“I know and I am so sorry but you need to get to the office. Now” Hearing the urgency in her boss’ voice Charlotte quickly agreed. 

“I gotta go, bub” Charlotte kissed her fingers once more. “I love you” 

_

Charlotte walked through the elevator and was greeted by Bayley. “Hey” Charlotte quickly returned the hug. “Do you know what’s going on?” 

Bayley shook her head in response. “No idea Sasha called an emergency meeting” The two continued walking to the meeting room. 

The whole team was sitting around the table and Sasha stood at the front with someone Charlotte had never seen. He is a young man not much taller than Sasha, hair cut short and a short beard. He has a kind face and a small smile is thrown at Charlotte and Bayley as they walk in. 

“Hi have a seat” Sasha nodded to the table and the two did as asked. “This is Bryan Danielson he works for the cold case department” 

The words sent Charlotte’s blood cold, her heart began to beat fast and she felt light headed. They had only one major case sitting with that department and today of all days it is being brought back to light…what are the chances?

“Something came up with the Wyatt case” Sasha watched her whole team grow tense; she felt it in her own body when she received the phone call this morning. “Killings with his similar pattern began popping up around the country but there was no certainty that it was them but the cold case team was put on it and this morning there was clear evidence that it was him” Sasha turned her eyes to Bryan to let him begin. 

“Hi everyone” Bryan stepped forward and clicked on the laptop in front of him and a house appeared on the screen before them. “I’m about to show you what we saw early this morning upon entering the Copper house, please understand that this will be shocking to see” For just a split second his eyes lingered on Charlotte and in the next second she understood why. 

“Oh my God” As the next image showed up on a white wall was written:

‘CAN BECKY COME PLAY?’ 

Charlotte felt the breath leave her lungs and tears start to build. “This can’t be happening again” 

“I am truly sorry I know all of this must be hard to see” Bryn quickly shut the image down. “No matter what we do we seem to be ten steps behind them all the time” 

“We were too” Seth whispered out. 

“Not all of us” All eyes turned to Sasha. “Becky was always right behind him” 

“She was the only one of you that got as much information as she did” Bryan took a seat with the team. “We need her if we want to get near this guy again” 

“He knew this would be brought up to us” Finn finally looked up from the table. “If all of this is to get Becky to come play his game again why didn’t he just go straight to her?” 

“Why make a show of it?” Finn nodded at Bayley. 

“Well we know he likes the attention and we all know he loves to play games” Seth began to break down. “All of this has to be part of his bigger plan” 

“Or he doesn’t know where she is” Charlotte finally spoke up. “None of us have ever heard from her in two years” Absently Charlotte began to play with her naked ring finger. “Maybe for the first time she’s the one off his radar and he knew that when it came on our table we would do anything to find her…to make sure she’s okay…to warn her” 

“We have to find her, Charlotte” Sasha whispered out. 

“How can you want that?” The blond moved out of her seat. “This case ruined her and it took so much from us. From her” 

“I know but she would want to stop him, it’s all she ever wanted” Sasha moved slightly closer to her agent. “Think of all the families we could save if we could stop him, Becky is the only one that is going to get us close to that” 

“Doesn’t matter” Charlotte shrugged. “I don’t know how to find her” 

“I do” Charlotte turned her sharp gaze to Finn. “I’m sorry” He told her. “She made me promise to never tell anyone but I know where she is” 

“Okay” Sasha let out a breath. “Bryan, put a case file together and give it to Finn” She turned back to the Irishman. “Finn, show her the file and talk to her” Sasha glanced over at the taller agent beside her. “Take Charlotte with you” 

Charlotte frowned at Sasha but made no move to argue, in her heart she knew she wanted to see Becky more than anything and Sasha probably knew it too. 

Sasha stayed in the conference room as the team moved out but Bayley stayed as well, she stood up and walked closer to her wife. 

“We need her” Sasha whispered before Bayley could say anything. “I…I need to know she’s okay and if she’s with us she will be” 

“I know” Bayley leaned in and let their lips connect for a small moment. “We won’t let him beat us again” 

¬_

Finn and Charlotte pulled up to a fairly nice house in a rundown neighbourhood, Charlotte looked around and frowned she couldn’t help but think that the two of them had worked their ass off to make sure Emma didn’t have to be raised in a place like this. 

“How long have you known?” She undid her seatbelt as she kept her eyes facing her window. 

“Only about a year” Finn got out of the car and Charlotte followed. “She called me one day and told me to meet her at a bar a few streets away and when she saw I came alone she brought me here” 

They made their way to the front door, Finn stepping up and Charlotte staying behind him. The two agents kept their hands on their guns not knowing what might be on the other side. 

“Becks!” Finn banged his fist into the door three times. “Becky, it’s Finn” He hit the door three more times. 

“Maybe she’s not home-“ The blond cut herself off when she heard a small foot step behind her. 

The two agents spun around and pulled their guns out. 

“Woah” Becky frowned at the two as she raised her hands. “Relax” 

Charlotte slowly lowered her gun as she stared at her wife; the last two years had done a number to Becky. Her once bright red hair had dulled out, her muscle mass had gone down significantly, her eyes and cheeks were both hollowed out, her clothes were small but they still looked too big on Becky’s slim frame. All of those things broke Charlotte’s heart but nothing more than the alcohol she could smell from the former agent. 

“Sorry” Charlotte whispered out and for the first time the two wives locked eyes.

“Hey” Finn gave her a small smile. 

“What are you doing here?” Becky lowered her hands and stuffed them into her pockets. “Remember when I asked you not to tell anyone?” Becky briefly glanced at Charlotte. 

“We need to talk” Before Finn could continue a door slamming caught all their attention. 

Charlotte looked beyond Becky and at the house down the street and saw a blond woman stumbling out of the house, she fell to her knees and a large man walked out after her. 

“Got your badges?” Becky asked over her shoulder as she began moving to the other house. 

“Of course” Charlotte followed her without question and Finn was right behind. 

“You stupid bitch!” The large man delivered a swift kick to the young ladies stomach causing her to groan and roll on to her back. 

“Hey fucker” The man looked up and Becky took that moment to move over to him quicker. 

“Fuck off, Lynch” The man reached down and grabbed a handful of the blond hair. “This doesn’t involve you” 

Before he could do anything further Becky delivered a hard kick to his knee causing him to fall before pulling her fist back and breaking his nose. “Eat shit and die, Cass” 

Charlotte and Finn quickly stepped between the two and the taller blond watched as Becky helped the smaller blond to her feet, she wrapped one arm around her waist and the other cupped her face. 

“You okay, Carmella?” Becky asked with a soft tone, slowly tracing the bruise on her cheek. 

“Always, red” Carmella threw her a smile. 

Charlotte couldn’t help the burst of green she saw with the interaction, from the corner of her eye she saw Cass begin to move but she quickly put her boot on his chest. “I’d stay down if I were you” With that she followed the women back to Becky’s house. 

Becky unlocked her door and held it open for Carmella. “Go on and I’ll be there in a second, we’ll clean you up” 

“Thanks” Carmella stepped into the house before turning back around. “Always around to save me” 

“I wouldn’t have to save you if you would just leave that asshole” The redhead tossed her keys to Carmella. 

Mella rolled her eyes before looking over Becky’s shoulder and for the first time seeing someone. “OH you have friends-“ Realization came over the Staten Island native. “Oh my god…is that the wife?” She whispered but Charlotte caught it. 

“Yeah” Becky answered before trying to close the door but the smaller woman stopped her. 

“HEY!” She smiled and waved at Charlotte, getting a smaller wave in return. “I’m Carmella” 

“Hi…Charlotte” 

“I know” Carmella smiled at her for another beat before sharing a look with Becky and letting her close the door. 

Becky turned back around and saw that Finn has rejoined them; she crossed her arms and leaned back against her door. 

“I think your friend needs to press charges soon, this guy already thinks she’s coming back tonight” Finn pointed over his shoulder. 

“Not tonight” Becky shrugged. “She’ll go back tomorrow probably” Finn was about to continue but Becky raised her hand. “That is not why you’re here, so can we just get on with it?” 

“The Wyatt case is back on our plate” Charlotte said softly, watching as Becky’s whole body tensed up but still some light came back to her eyes. 

“He started the murders again” Finn reached into the bag over his should and pulled out a case file. 

“Again?” Becky frowned. 

“He went silent for a while but recently there has been a string of murders that had a lot of his patterns but no certainty that it was him” Finn held the file out but Becky made no move to take it. 

“The cold case team was called to a crime scene early this morning and there was a message left that left zero doubt that he was back” The taller agent ran a hand through her hair before crossing her arms. 

“Let me in?” Charlotte shook her head a Becky. 

“More obvious than that” Charlotte took the case file from Finn and filled to the picture of the message. 

The case file was flipped to her and Becky looked down to see her name written in blood once again, she felt all the anger, fear and pain from two years ago come back. Becky pushed the file away from her and looked away. 

“So what do you want from me?” 

Finn took a breath and took the file back. “You were the only one who ever got close to him” Becky let out a scoff. 

“I didn’t do a damn thing, you want to get the kind of information I did?” Becky turned her eyes to both of them before shrugging. “Call Ambrose and Rome and have them work with you” 

“It’s more than that, Becks” Becky let her eyes lock with Charlotte’s once more. “He wants your attention; he wants you in the game. He’s not going to… _play_ …with us” 

“This case” Becky started. “Lost us everything and it meant nothing. I got close to him and it did nothing for us, we didn’t catch him” Becky stretched her arms out. “He is still out there killing” 

“You’re wrong” Finn shook his head. “You scared him and that’s more than anyone else has ever done to him” 

“Yeah and what did that get me?” 

“We’re in this together this time” Charlotte gestured to the three of them. “You’re not on your own doing this with limited resources, its different now” The two stared at each other for a moment in silence, Charlotte remembers a time when they used have conversations in this silence with just their eyes. 

“I’m not an agent anymore” Becky shrugged. “That’s not my life anymore and this isn’t my case anymore” 

“Then come on as a consultant” Her wife strained out. “Becky, if we can save a life, if we can stop him from taking another family…if we can stop a parent from having to watch their child-“ Charlotte’s breath got caught, she took a moment to swallow the lump in her throat. “How can we not try?” Sasha’s words had resonated with her she hoped they would with Becky.

Becky looked to the ground and felt her own throat begin to tighten; Finn stepped closer and held the case out once more. 

“At least think about it?” 

Becky stared at the file for a moment more before taking the file; she opened her door and stepped into the house. “Don’t count on me, call Ambrose and Roman and start with them…Don’t rely on me” With those words she closed the door. 

“That went well” Finn spoke as they walked back to his car. 

“She’ll come” The blond said with a nod. 

“You’re very confidant” 

“She’ll come”

_

Later that night Becky was sitting at her dinner table looking at the closed file, Carmella had gone for a shower and Becky had a moment to herself. She lifted her left hand and put the cigarette between her fingers into her mouth, taking a deep drag before blowing the smoke out but keeping her hand near her face. She took a swig of the whiskey bottle in front of her and finally opened the case, right away she was greeted with the picture of a dead child and she quickly flipped to the information page. 

Suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around her shoulders and Mella leaned her head against Becky’s, Becky put her smoke out and leaned back in her chair with a small smile. The two had become good friends and Carmella found Becky’s house to be a safe place when things in her own house turned to violent. The two liked to flirt back and forth but it never went further than that. 

“You’re going to take it” She whispered to Becky. 

“I don’t know if I will” Becky mumbled out. 

“All you ever wanted was to catch this guy and now you have a second chance to do it, with a team. How can you give it up?”

“What if…What if it loses me Charlotte” Becky took another drink. “What if he takes her from me?” 

“What if he takes her because you don’t get on the case?” 

The silence spoke wonders and Carmella knew she go to Becky. “I’ll start dinner, go and work the case” 

Carmella moved back to let the red head stand up; when she did she hugged Mella before walking away. 

Becky got to her room and placed the case on her desk, she moved to her closet and pulled out a white box with a deep breath she opened the lid. She took a moment to look at the contents before reaching in and pulling out the case file she built on Wyatt. 

_

“I can’t tell you if she’s going to be here” Finn spoke to the team. “I want to believe she will be but I don’t know” 

“We need to get started regardless” Sasha began to pull the case up on their screen, she looked at Bryan and he joined her at the front. 

“She said to call Ambrose and Reigns” Bayley pulled the two men onto the screen. “Should we start consulting with them?” 

“Are they going to play by the rules?” Seth leaned back in his chair with a raised eyebrow. 

“No” All eyes turned to the conference room door and there stood Becky with an escort, after a quick nod from Sasha he walked away. “They won’t follow any of our rules, that’s why they left” Becky walked further in the room and saw the shocked faces not change, Charlotte slowly began to smile. 

“You came” Was all she said. 

Becky nodded at her before looking up at Sasha. “Hey”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading please drop a kudos and comment!


	4. We built this city....We built this city on pain and loss!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so, so much for all the love on the last chapter. You guys made my day and I love you all. This chapter is dark and that is your fair warning. 
> 
> Please drop me a kudos and comment cause it means the world to me. 
> 
> Enjoy!

“Welcome back” Sasha finally got some words out. 

“Yeah” Becky tossed her case file on the middle of the table; she glanced around the room and stopped on Bryan. “You’re new”

“Uh yeah” He took a small step closer to her. “I’m from the cold case department, I’m Bryan Danielson”

“Becky Lynch” They shared a nod. “Listen none of this was done by chance” Becky pointed to the screen. 

“Yeah we figured” Seth spoke with a shaky voice, still getting over the shock of Becky being back. 

“Right on the second anniversary of Emma’s death” Charlotte shrugged. “Kind of a red flag” 

Bryan cleared his throat. “We gather that he couldn’t find you but wanted you to be a part of the game and so he did this to get all our attention” 

“So let’s make it known” Becky moved around the table to stand beside Sasha. “Do a press conference about the new string of murders and be subtle about my work on the case. Simply tell them that you have a consultant on the case and that they are a former agent, he’ll figure it out from there and he will reach out to us after that” 

“What’s his end game?” Becky glanced at Finn before pushing her case file over to him. 

“The game never ended two years ago he just took control back” Becky and Charlotte shared a look, pain still evident in their eyes. “He knew I was getting too close and he knew he needed to stop me in my tracks, that’s exactly what he did and then he went away” Becky moved over to the screen and turned her back to the team. “All of this is him starting the game again and he can’t play it without me, at least not in his head. He needs to finish what he started.” 

“But” Bayley’s quiet voice spoke up. “If Emma’s…um de-death” Bayley stuttered out. “Wasn’t the finish, then what is?”

“Killing me” Becky answered casually.

_

Becky poured herself a cup of coffee and took a deep breath, walking back into this building felt like coming home in so many ways. At the same time she felt all the pain of two years ago return, the loss of Emma and the end of her marriage, the deep gash she covered up with booze was uncovered again and she felt like she was bleeding everywhere.

Becky glanced down at her hands to see them shaking, she closed her fingers and clenched her fist while closing her eyes tightly. “Get it together” She whispered to herself, willing her body to calm down. The team had done the press conference about 4 hours ago and ever since then she could feel her anxiety spiking. 

The redhead glanced over her shoulder and saw that no one was walking into the break room; she reached into her leather jacket pocket and pulled out a flask filled with whiskey. She simply eyed it for a moment before opening it and pouring a good amount into her coffee. Becky quickly closed it and placed it back in her hidden spot before reaching for the coffee, and despite the heat, took a healthy gulp. 

The former agent felt her whole body relax as the alcohol moved through her, the familiar bitterness not hidden in the dark taste of her coffee. Almost right away her hands stopped shaking and she took a smaller sip, she couldn’t pin point the moment she became an addict but she knew she was one, if moments like this was anything to go by.

“Hey” Sasha’s voice startled Becky, causing her to spill some of the coffee onto her hands. 

“Fuck” She muttered as she reached for a paper towel. “Hey” The Irishwoman looked over her shoulder as she dried her hand. 

“Sorry” Sasha crossed her arms and took a few steps to be beside Becky. “Didn’t mean to startle you”

“You’re fine” Becky offered her a grin, which was returned by the smaller woman.

Silence fell over the room along with an awkwardness that was foreign to them; Sasha could remember the two of them always having something to say. Hours spent in her office talking until one of their wives told them it was time to go, hours spent on Becky’s porch with a beer talking about anything. For the first time since they met Sasha felt like she was looking at a stranger. 

“So” The boss cleared her throat. “You sure you’re up for this?”

Becky cocked an eyebrow as she tossed her paper towel. “I’m here aren’t I?”

“Not what I asked” Sasha’s nose crinkled when she caught a wiff of something.

“What are you asking?” 

“Are you able to do this?” She was met with silence, after a beat or two she tried again. “Are you sober?” Her eyes glanced at the coffee cup in her best (former?) friends hands. 

A small laugh escaped Becky. “Doesn’t matter” She shrugged. “You still need my help” 

“Not if you being drunk compromise this case” Sasha held up her hand before Becky could start. “Or your life, if you have a death wish-“

“I was perfectly happy in my fucking life” Becky interrupted, moving closer to Sasha. “You guys asked me to come back. If you want me to go home-“

“Guys” They both looked to the doors and saw Seth. “You need to check this out now” As quick as he came he left.

“I don’t want you to go home, I want you here” Sasha’s index finger poking Becky’s chest. “I just need you to not put yourself or my team in danger because you can’t control you fucking habit” Sasha took a step back before pointing to the candy bowl in the room. “Take a breath mint; I can smell the alcohol on your breath” 

Becky watched her former boss leave before downing her coffee, though she took her advice and grabbed a mint before rejoining the team. 

“What’s going on?” She asked as she got to the team, she could feel Charlotte’s eyes on her but kept her eyes focused on the email Bayley had pulled up. 

“I just got this email from an unknown source and when I tried to track the IP but I can’t get anywhere” Bayley hovered her mouse over it. “I have a feeling its him” The tech specialist opened the emailed and saw a video attached. “What should I do?”

“You’re call, Becky” Sasha looked up at the redhead and the two looked at each other for a moment. 

“Play it” Bayley nodded before pressing play. 

An intro to what looked like a children’s TV show began, along with music that fit the bright images, bubble letters spelled out ‘Fire Fly Funhouse’. 

“We’re really glad that you’re our friend and this is a friendship that will never ever end” 

Suddenly Wyatt popped up on the screen, dressed in the same red sweater and ‘hurt ‘heal’ gloves he had the night he killed Emma. Becky felt the breath leave her lungs and she longed to reach out to Charlotte who she heard let out a gasp. 

“HEY” He waved at the screen. “I caught the press conference guys and yowi wowie what a conference” Cheers played in the background as he clapped. “I had to read between the lines a little but I gather that you got my message” The smile he had begun to turn sinister. “Becky came back to play” Now the smile was gone. “I missed you, Rebecca”

Becky felt a chill run down her spine, even though the screen it felt like he was looking into her soul. 

“It’s been so long since we played…so long since you played with him” His eyes still made her heart beat with fear, they were filled with evil. “I knew you couldn’t resist, I knew you couldn’t stay away. Play by the rules this time and maybe death won’t come as fast…for you at least” Suddenly he let out a hearty laugh. “We’re going to have so much fun, round two starts now! See you in hell!” With that the video ended. 

“Jesus” Charlotte whispered out. “There is no way we’re letting you out of our sight” 

“Fuck that” Becky snapped back. 

“Becky, he just talked about bringing death to you” Charlotte begged Becky to just listen for once with her eyes. 

“We are not going to deal with this by treating me like a child!” Becky spoke to the whole room. “I need my space and my time and that means being in my own home. Are we clear?” 

“At least let us put some protection on the house” Finn tried to reason. “It would give us all peace of mind” 

“I agree” Bryan spoke up for the first time. “We have to take all the steps we can to keep you safe, you don’t have to like it but you do have to accept it” 

“That or one of us goes home with you” Seth nudged her with a small smile, knowing how much Becky would hate that idea. 

“Fine give me a protective detail” With a roll of her eyes Becky walked away. 

Sasha watched her leave before letting out a sigh, she shared a look with Bayley who got up and went after her. “Finn, can you please call the local PD and get someone to her house?” After receiving a nod she turned to the rest of the team. “Everyone, watch the video a few more times see if there is anything you can pick up from the background that might be able to narrow down his location” 

Sasha made her way over to Charlotte and nodded her head in the direction of her office. 

“What’s up?” Charlotte took a seat in front of Sasha’s desk. 

“She’s drinking while she’s here” Charlotte broke their eye contact at her words. “How bad is it?”

“Before we separated it was really bad” Sasha reached over to Charlotte and placed her hand on top of the blonds. “I mean look at her Sasha, she’s so skinny and she looks so run down. She is not okay” 

“Are you okay being here with her?” Charlotte laced their fingers together and looked up once more. 

“I don’t think I could really work this case without her, Becky being here no matter her state gives me a sense of calm” Just having Becky in her sight gave her body a sense of peace that she was missing. 

“I’m really worried about her” Sasha’s voice had a bit of a shake to it. “But I feel the same way you do...All we can do is look out for her”

_

Charlotte looked up from her desk when she heard a knock on her office door, Becky stood there leaning against her door frame.

“Hey” The agent put her case file down and offered a small smile. 

“I’m going to head home” Becky threw her thumb over her shoulder. “I just uh…wanted to check on you” Becky turned her eyes to the floor and rubbed the back of her neck. 

“Check on me?” Becky nodded, still keeping her eyes on the floor. 

“Yeah I know that seeing him again brought me back to that day and I just wanted to see how you were feeling?” Becky glanced up and saw a look of surprise on Charlotte’s face. 

“It was hard” The blond admitted. “I know you were hesitant about being here…but I’m glad you came” 

“Let’s catch this guy then be glad that I came” Becky threw her a small smile before turning and leaving. 

Becky had just stepped out of the glass doors when her name being called caught her attention; she glanced over her shoulder and saw Bayley heading her way.   
“Bayley” Becky hit the down button on the elevator before turning back to Bayley. 

“Just wanted to let you know that Officer Michael Lopez has been assigned to you” Becky hardly fought the urge to roll her eyes. “He’s been at your place for just over an hour and he is in a cop car parked right in front of your house” 

“Thanks Bayley” Becky moved to step into the elevator but suddenly had Bayley wrapped around her back. “Bayley…?”

“Sorry I just missed you”

_

Becky got out of the cab and began to walk up to the cruiser outside her house, just as she got beside the passenger window she leaned down to say hello to the officer.

“Hey, thanks for doing this” But his head never turned to her and suddenly Becky felt a chill take over her body. “Officer?”

Becky took a breath and leaned her hand in as she shook his shoulder his body slummed to the right and Becky jumped back, her breathing erratic and her heart rate increasing. The officer’s throat had been slashed and his eyelids cut off. 

Becky looked back to her house and back at the officer; she leaned back in and took his gun and flashlight from his belt. She took a deep breath to calm her shaking hands and knees; she let her body fall back into what she used to do better than most people. She let herself remember how to be an agent. 

Becky turned on the flashlight and placed it over her right hand which held the gun, keeping a hold of the flashlight with her left; she slowly made her way to her house. Stopping at the door she could she a bloody smudge and the door was slightly cracked, she pushed the door open and pointed the gun up right away. She made a left to clear the hallway to her powder room, once done she kept her back to wall and moved forward towards the living room. 

From the living room she saw a pool of blood and the blood was dragged from the pool towards her bedroom, she began to make her way to the bedroom. Becky saw blood all over the walls leading to her room as well, once she reached her door she saw the door frame was caked with blood. The door to her room was already opened and so she slowly stepped into the room and cleared the front wall she slowly turned and saw blood dripping on the bed. Becky slowly lifted the flash light to the wall behind her bed and-

“OH FUCK” Becky turned away from the wall and bent her body at her knees she tried her best to hold back the vomit but couldn’t stop it. She threw up until there was nothing left in her stomach. 

The former agent slowly turned back again and looked at the scene left for her. Carmella was pinned up on the wall, her hands and feet nailed to the wall. Her eyes were removed and her chest to stomach was ripped open, above her was written ‘SHE LET HIM IN’.

Becky couldn’t look much longer before she had to rush out of the room; this was her fault Carmella being in her life caused this. They were wrong he had been watching her, how else would they have known what Carmella meant to her, he once told her he had fireflies everywhere and now she knew how true this was.

Becky got to her front yard before she fell to her knees and began to dry heave.

_

Charlotte was finally ready to head home as she stepped out of her office she saw that Bayley and Sasha were still in the conference room. “Hey guys, heading home?”

“Yeah just wanted to take one more look at the email” Bayley answered with a smile. 

“Actually do you want to come over for some dinner tonight?” Sasha stepped away from the computer and towards Charlotte. 

“Are you cooking?” Charlotte threw a small look at Bayley. 

“Bayley, is cooking. God you burn one dish and it’s the end of the world” The shorter woman glared as Charlotte laughed. 

“Uh” They turned their attention to Bayley. “Guys, I have something in my laptop set up to pick up on any 911 calls that has a Wyatt pattern and this call just came in, it’s a transcript. There was a body found mutilated in a house with writing over the body”

“Address?” Sasha rushed to the computer. 

“84 Markham Road-“

“That’s Becky’s address” Charlotte turned and rushed out. 

Sasha ran to the bullpen. “911 CALL FROM BECKY’S HOUSE” 

Seth and Finn sprang into action right away, not far from Charlotte’s heels. Sasha took a small moment to glance at Bayley before following them out of the office.

_

Becky was standing outside of her house watching as crime scene investigators and cops went in and out of her house, she felt tears hit the brim of her eyes as Carmella’s body was wheeled out of her house and into a coroner’s car. She turned to the street when the sound of wheels screeching to a stop could be heard; she saw her former team rush out of the SUV.

Charlotte looked around and saw cops everywhere; her heart skipped so many beats she was surprised it didn’t stop. She rushed forward and flashed her badge to the officer in front of the caution tape, as she bent under and stood back up she saw Becky standing in front of the house. Relief flooded her system; she placed a hand over her racing heart before stepping forward once more. 

Becky watched as Charlotte went from panic to relieved as the blonds eyes landed on her, Becky would be lying if she said she wasn’t happy to see her. Charlotte rushed forward and Becky uncrossed her arms to let her estranged wife fall into them. Charlotte wrapped her arms tightly around the smaller woman and buried her face into her neck, Becky’s hands landed on Charlotte’s hip but as she heard a small sob fall from Charlotte’s throat she wrapped her own arms around the blonds waist. 

“I’m okay” Becky whispered. “I’m okay” 

Charlotte slowly pulled back and nodded; she dropped her arms and slowly stepped back. The team took that as their que to step closer. 

“What happened?” Finn looked Becky over and could see she was shaken. 

“He killed my friend, Carmella” Becky pushed the words out. “He did this to let me know he can always get to me” 

“How did he know you lived here?” Sasha wrapped an arm around Becky and squeezed her shoulder, just happy she was alive. “We profiled him as not knowing where you were” 

“Maybe we were wrong” Becky watched as the car holding her friend’s body took off. “Maybe all of this was just part of his game. He told once that he always had people watching, maybe it wasn’t just the words of a crazy man” 

“THIS IS YOUR FAULT” Becky looked across the street and saw Cass pushing a cop out of his way as he rushed towards the caution tape. “I told her to stay away from you, I told her you were bad for her” Cass struggled with the cop stopping him from entering the crime scene. “You acted like her hero but you’re the reason she’s dead, her blood is on your hands!” 

“Get him out of here!” Seth yelled before turning Becky away. “None of this is on you, Becks” 

“Yeah” She simply mumbled. 

“You’re staying with me tonight” Charlotte left no room to argue and Becky had no energy to do it. 

Cass voiced all she was feeling, Carmella was a true friend and now she was gone and it was her fault. Emma and now Carmella, how many deaths was she going to be responsible for. Fuck she really needed a drink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deep breath. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading. Please drop a kudos and comment. 
> 
> Love forever and always.“Welcome back” Sasha finally got some words out. 
> 
> Ps. The title is a play off we built this city on rock and roll.


	5. Guilt helps the Addiction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo new update. Thanks for all the love on the last chap, I can't tell you how much that means to me. 
> 
> Fair warning there is some dark stuff in this chapter, please keep that in mind when you read. 
> 
> Love forever and always.

_As the sun broke through her window Charlotte’s eyes fluttered open, she lifted her hand to her eyes and tried to rub the sleep out of them. As she pulled her hand back she couldn’t help the big smile and broke out on her face, the night before came back to her. The arm wrapped around her naked waist gripped just a little tighter and Charlotte began to trail her fingers over her partners arm._

_Charlotte slowly turned her body and smiled at the sleeping redhead, Becky looked so at peace and relaxed it brought a sense of calm over the blond. She lifted her hand and lightly traced the sleeping woman’s face, trying her best not to wake her. Her ocean eyes caught the red scratches down Becky’s biceps, the memories of herself leaving those marks caused a shiver to run through Charlotte and she clenched her thighs._

_Last night was the first time the two spent the night together, it left Charlotte breathless, with a strained throat, and an ach between her legs that she didn’t want going away anytime soon. Becky was amazing, Charlotte had never been with anyone that put her needs first, someone that knew exactly where to touch to get the most out of her. She was the best Charlotte ever had. She had been nervous to take this step but the few weeks the two had spent dating and getting to know each other, she also never felt safer._

_“Mmm morning” Becky’s eyes slowly blinked her eyes open._

_“Hi” Charlotte leaned forwarded and let their lips connect._

_“How are we feeling?’ Becky Irish drawl was so much sexier first thing in the morning Charlotte decided._

_“Amazing” Becky let out a small chuckle and let her hand trail down her lover’s waist, stopping to squeeze her ass before pulling one of those long legs around her waist._

_“Yeah” Becky leaned in for another kiss and slowly rolled them over so she was on top, making sure to keep the leg wrapped around her, feeling how wet the woman below her already was. “You feel amazing too” Charlotte let out a gasp as Becky pushed her hips into her._

_“You do this to me” Charlotte whispered the words out, wrapping her other leg around Becky’s waist and using her foot to push on the redheads ass, letting out another groan as their centers met again. “Fuck” Becky let her own moan out when Charlotte dug her nails into her back and dragged. “Fuck me”_

The sound of smashing glass woke Charlotte up; she sat up in her bed alert and in some shock. She reached for the gun at her bedside and moved out of bed quickly, as she made it to her stairway and saw the light downstairs was on. She immediately felt the tension in her body leave when Becky let out a small curse

Becky was on her knees picking the broken glass, trying not to cut herself in the intoxicated state she was in. Hearing soft footsteps behind her Becky glanced over her shoulder, Charlotte stood there with the gun at her side. 

“Sorry” She mumbled before getting back up, slowly walking to toss the broken glass away. 

Charlotte’s eyes land on the half empty bottle of Black Labe whiskey, a frown creased her faced. 

“Where did you get that?” Becky turned and followed the line of sight. 

“You had none, so I went on a drive” Charlotte looked to the key hook and saw her keys were missing. “Catch” She quickly turned back to Becky but saw her only digging into her pockets. “Never mind, I think I left them on the couch” 

“How drunk are you?” Charlotte moved over to the counter and put the gun down, running a hand through her hair. 

“Drunk enough that I know I’ll pass out, but not drunk enough to not see Mella’s body” Becky moved over to the bottle, catching the counter top to stop from falling. “Not anything that can’t be fixed though” 

Just as Becky’s fingers made contact with the bottle, Charlotte took it from her. “Stop” The blond almost flinched at the anger that flashed in Becky’s eyes. “You’ve had more than enough, go sleep it off” 

“Is this how it’s gonna go?” Becky slurred out. “You look over me and tell me what to do?”

“This…” Charlotte lifted the bottle with a shake of her head. “Is not going to make it better, you may forget for a few hours but when you wake up everything is going to come back” 

Becky rolled her eyes, having heard this speech before and began to make her way over to the couch. Charlotte watched her leave before turning to her sink and pouring the contents out. It all felt like she stepped back 2 years ago and she was watching her marriage fall apart all over again. 

Charlotte grabbed her gun and headed back to the stairs, on her way she saw Becky curled up on the pull out couch, her back to the stairs. Charlotte took a breath before walking over; she slowly sat on the spot left open. 

“I am very sorry about Carmella, I know how much you must be hurting…all the wounds us brining you back opened” Charlotte was about to place her hand on Becky but stopped. “We will get him this time…”

Charlotte waited for another moment before heading back upstairs.

_

Charlotte stood at her stove flipping her pancakes when Becky walked into the kitchen; she said nothing before moving to the dining table.

“Becky-“

“We need to get all the flies I had on him from my place, if they have it shut for the crime scene you need to pull some strings” Charlotte simply nodded, placing a plate in front of Becky which she pushed away. “I’m going to give Roman and Ambrose a call and let’s see if they can help Bayley out” 

“Help her out with what?” Charlotte took a sip of her own cup of coffee and slowly pushed a mug to Becky, which she accepted. 

“Dig a little deeper into his life, we know he had two guys that helped him” Becky paused to take a sip of her coffee. “Harper who was there when…and uh Eric Rowan, let’s find out more about them. Last time I was so focused on Wyatt it blinded me, maybe if we dig deeper we can find someone else to get to” 

“To help us find him” 

“Yeah exactly” Becky let their eyes connect for a second and she felt the air change. 

“We need to talk about last night” Charlotte could see the immediate discomfort that came over Becky but she pushed on. “I don’t have alcohol in this house for a reason” 

“What do you want me to say?” The former agent leaned back in her chair and crossed her legs, eyebrow cocked. 

“I want you to get better, that’s all I ever wanted for you” Becky could feel her throat tighten. 

“You didn’t want it enough to stay” They were both shocked at the words that came out. 

“Th-That’s not fair” Charlotte stuttered out. “I tried and I couldn’t watch you drown yourself anymore” 

“Right” Becky nodded and stood up. “Let get to the office so we can end this, the sooner we do that the less you have to watch me drown”

_

Becky had walked into the conference room to grab a file when she caught Bryan looking at a picture on his phone. The team had split up to look at different leads, they managed to secure the research Becky had on Wyatt and so everyone was looking over different parts. Roman and Ambrose had agreed to come into the office and were helping Bayley peal back the layers to Wyatt’s life. They had been at it all day; it was almost 9pm now but not a single one of them was ready to stop.

“Cute kid” Bryan looked over his shoulder and offered a smile. 

“Thanks, she’s only two but leaving her for hours still kills me” Becky nodded with a laugh. 

“Yeah I remember that feeling” She looked away as Bryan put his phone down. 

“I’m really sorry for what you and Charlotte went through” Bryan wasn’t sure how to do this but he wanted to voice his condolence for a while. “I can’t imagine how hard it is to wake up every day” 

“Hopefully you never have to” Becky picked the file she was looking for and turned to walk away. 

“Becky-“His words were cut off when his laptop began to scramble, it was linked to the screen in the room and so Becky saw it as well. 

“What the hell?” She moved into the room again. “Are you doing that?”

“No” Bryan began to stoke a few keys. “It’s like I don’t have control” 

Becky threw the case down and rushed to the bullpen. “Get in the conference room and grab Bayley!” 

Seth quickly rushed to Bayley’s office as he ran he caught Finn barking the same instruction to Sasha and Charlotte. 

“Guys!” The two men and Bayley looked up from their screens. “Conference room, Becky called us” He didn’t wait for them to follow. 

Bayley grabbed her laptop and Ambrose followed her lead before the three of them headed to the room, where Wyatt was staring at them with the mask on. 

“Oh my God” Bayley whispered, slowly putting her laptop down.

“Is this live?” Becky asked as she watched the eyes behind the mask blink. The muffled screams causing her body to be filled with tension. 

“Uh” She heard Ambrose grunt, from the corner of her eye she saw Dean playing with Bryan’s laptop. “Yeah, yeah I think it is” 

“I’ll try tracking it” Bayley right away got to work, Roman over her shoulder. 

“Dean, try with yours too” Roman shook his head at what he was seeing on Bayley’s laptop. “It can’t triangulate” 

“Neither can mine” Dean decided to switch his tactic. “It just keep’s bouncing, I’m gonna record it” 

Becky never once took her eyes off the screen, she watched as Wyatt slowly moved the camera down and at his feet were two dead bodies both with their eyelids removed, they looked young maybe in their late 30’s. He slowly moved the camera back up, and then began to walk, he handed the camera to someone but they couldn’t see who. 

“Fuck” Becky mumbled when she saw him standing behind a young girl, she didn’t look more than 15. 

He removed the gag and she let out a scream, to which she received a slap. The poor young girl let out more tears and he slowly put the gag back. He began to toy with her, using the knife to slide down her face and neck. 

“Finn” Sasha pointed at him but kept her eyes on the screen. “Get the Commissioner of police on the phone and tell him to listen for any neighbours calling in about screaming” 

“Sasha…”She turned her eyes to the young man. “That’s not going to narrow it down” 

“Just try” He nodded and walked out of the room. 

Becky watched the monster lean down towards the girl and place a small kiss on her forehead before standing straight again; he gripped the knife and plunged it into her stomach. Becky’s eyes closed at that, she could hear the girl struggling to breathe and let out wet coughs. Slowly she opened her eyes back up; her breathing was laboured and began to shake. He plunged the knife into the girl’s chest three times; he began to laugh and stopped to stick his tongue out of his mask. He put the knife to her throat, waved at the camera and slit it. 

Sasha’s hands went to her head as she turned away from the screen, Bayley dropped her head into her hands as Roman gripped her shoulder. Dean slammed his hands on the desk and spun his chair around, Bryan simply looked down shaking his head as tears fell and Seth tuned to the window that faced the bullpen.

Becky watched the screen until it went black and Charlotte watched Becky, her eyes never shifted from her wife from the second she walked into the room. She watched as Becky finally turned away from the screen and stormed out of the room, she quickly followed her. 

Finn stepped in as Becky and Charlotte rushed by him; he looked at Sasha and shook his head. “They couldn’t pin point it, it was too wide of a detail, the city gets too many of the same calls but they are still trying”

_

Charlotte followed Becky into her own office, maybe it was out of instinct that they went there. Charlotte watched Becky pace the room as she slowly closed her door, wanting to make this a more privet moment. Charlotte took a step forward and Becky spun to the nearest wall and punched it…hard.

“Jesus Becky!” Charlotte rushed forward but Becky held her hand up, the same hand she used to dent her wall. Blood dripped from her knuckles. 

“Don’t” Becky turned to face Charlotte, she saw nothing but concern in her eyes though it was blurry due to the tears in her own. She leaned against the wall and fought with herself to not let the tears fall. “How many more?” She struggled to get the words out. “How many more will we not be able to save?” 

“I…I don’t know” The honesty in the answer almost caused the sob stuck in Becky’s chest to break through.

_

A few hours later they had determined that there was nothing in the video to give away where the murder was committed; it broke a part of Sasha to say they needed to wait for the call stating the bodies were discovered. The team was getting ready to get some rest when Charlotte rushed into the room.

“I don’t know where she is” Sasha looked up with tired eyes and a raised eyebrow. 

“What?” In the same moment she realized Becky wasn’t in the room with them. “Becks? 

“Yeah, like 30mins ago she said she needed air and I haven’t seen her since” Charlotte held up her phone. “She’s not answering and I am fucking scared” 

“Okay” Finn got up and grabbed his jacket. “Go home, I’ll find her. I know her go to places” 

“I’ll come with you” Ambrose moved to follow but Finn stopped him. 

“No, no take the time to look at the video and see if you can find anything. I’ll get her” 

Finn and Charlotte shared a look before she nodded and he took off. 

“We’ll stay with you tonight” Bayley grabbed on to Charlotte’s hand, she glanced at Sasha who nodded. 

Charlotte gave her hand a grateful squeeze.

_

It had taken Finn almost an hour but he finally found Becky, he had kept calling her cell and the bartender at an Irish pub picked up the phone. He had told Finn that Becky was out cold and he was about to call her a cab but would watch her until Finn got there. Finn had tried all her regular places and she hadn’t been there, the bartender answering was a gift from God.

When Finn walked into the bar he spotted Becky right away, her red hair always making her stand out. He walked over, placing a hand on her back. Her head was down on the bar and she had at least 14 shot glasses in front of her. 

“Finn?” The agent looked up at the bartender. 

“You let her drink this much” He pointed to the glasses. 

“If she wasn’t going to do it here, she was going to do it somewhere else. I was never going to let her leave on her own” After a moment Finn nodded and said thanks, he quickly paid her tab. 

Find grabbed Becky’s phone and wallet, putting both into his jacket pocket. He lifted Becky’s arm and she let out a groan, he wrapped it around his shoulder and lifted her. She slumped against him and Finn held her up, thanking the bartender once more before pulling Becky out of the bar. “Okay Becky, let’s get you home”

_

Sasha stood in Charlotte’s living room and watched the blond and Bayley who were both on the couch, worry etched on both their faces.

“She’s going to be fine” Sasha whispered out, not sure if she was trying to convince them or herself. 

The doorbell ringing startled all three of them, Sasha glanced at Charlotte and saw her frozen in place. She quickly made her way to the door and swung it open. Relief flooded her system when she saw Becky, she looked barley alive but she was here. Sasha stepped aside and let Finn into the house, and Sasha moved around him to the living room. 

Charlotte jumped up. “She’s okay, she’s completely smashed but okay” They all turned when Finn entered the room with Becky. 

Finn carefully placed Becky on the couch, once he stood back up he gave Charlotte Becky’s phone and wallet. 

“Thank you” He simply nodded. 

“I can stay the night if you want me to” Charlotte quickly shook her head. 

“No its okay, Sash and Bay are already staying” She quickly gave him a hug. “Get some rest we have to get back soon” 

Finn agreed and Sasha walked him out. Bayley walked out of the room for a second before coming back with a pasta pot and keeping it beside Becky, she also placed a water and a couple of pain meds on the coffee table. 

Sasha walked back into the room and stood beside her wife. “I wanted her here to keep an eye on her, but…look what it’s doing to her” 

“But she’s alive” Bayley whispered out, the other two turned their eyes to her. “If her being with us means she stays alive, I’ll take cleaning up after her over burying her” The silence in the room told Bayley they both agreed. 

“Guys go and get some sleep, you can take my room” Charlotte kept going as they started to protest. “I’ll stay down here with her; I’m not going to get much sleep if I don’t” 

“Okay” Sasha nodded, knowing she wasn’t going to win this. “But please try and get some sleep” 

They each gave Charlotte hug before going upstairs, Char had offered her room knowing the guest bedroom bed was too small or two people to have a good sleep. 

Once they left Charlotte took a seat on the ground beside Becky, she ran a hand over her hair. There was so much uneasiness all over her face and Charlotte just wanted the pain to go away, she lightly ran her fingers over the younger woman’s face. 

“I am so sorry” A small sob broke through. “I know this is hard and I know you’re in pain” Becky let out a groan and Charlotte quickly ran a comforting hand over her head trying to calm her down. “I am here though, I am here” Charlotte whispered out. “I’m not going anywhere this time”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please drop a kudos and a comment they keep me going...like legit they keep me going LOL 
> 
> On a serious note, we are living in a strange time right now and I hope all of you out there are okay and safe. We will get though this, no matter where you are you're not alone. This will get better. Stay safe.


	6. They Blame You, You blame You, I Could Never

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone hope you are all staying safe in these crazy times. I want to thank you all for the continued support and I hope you enjoy this chap. Its a look into Becky's emotions. 
> 
> Love forever and always.

_Becky was slowly roused awake by a light push against the palm of her hand, a smile formed on her face as she felt it happen more. She moved closer to her wife’s back, moving her hand over the round belly under her palm. Their baby was awake and playing football with Charlotte’s stomach, Becky placed a small kiss on the blonds shoulder._

__

__

_“You feel that?” Charlotte covered the hand over her belly. “It’s 3am and she is kicking like all I gave her was sugar”_

__

__

_“You know what that means?” Becky moved slightly back so that Charlotte could roll onto her back, her six month belly causing her some trouble. “It means a lot of early mornings “ She leaned down and connected their lips. “Lots of early feedings” She kissed the column of her throat next. “An extreme lack of sleep” She placed one more on the swollen belly._

__

__

_“Sounds like a blast” Charlotte watched her with hooded eyes, her hand running through Becky’s hair._

__

__

_“Oh it’s going to be the best times of our lives” She placed another kiss on the belly, smiling when she felt a push against her lips. “Isn’t that right, little monkey” She whispered to her daughter. “You’re already the best thing that ever happened to us”_

__

__

_Charlotte felt a wave of tension hit Becky; she reached for her hand grabbing the younger woman’s attention. “Come here” She reached for her wedding ring that Becky wore around her neck, ever since her own fingers became too big to keep it on. “What’s wrong?”_

__

__

_“Not a damn thing” Charlotte remained silent and fixed her wife with a look. “I never had a good example of this” She gestured around them. “What if I’m not good enough?”_

__

__

_“Where is this coming from?” Becky grew up without her family, never really knew them and didn’t care to._

__

__

_“It’s been here…this fear” Becky shrugged, her hand moving to cover Charlotte’s belly again. “Ever since you told me you were pregnant”_

__

__

_“Hey” Charlotte shifted till she was eye level with Becky. “You’re not your family” She pulled at Becky’s neck till their foreheads were connected. “Look what you’ve made of your life” She connected their hands over her belly. “You’re going to love this little baby until your very last breath and you’re going to be the very best parent you can be”_

__

__

_“I love you” Becky pulled back and placed a kiss on her forehead. “I love you too, bubba” Becky leaned down and kissed Charlotte’s stomach._

The real world slowly began to come back to Becky and she knew the feeling running through her, a very bad hang over. She willed herself to open her eyes just enough to see she wasn’t facing the back of the couch, that’s as far as it got before her nausea got the better of her and her body wretched forward empting her guts into the pot placed in front of her. 

Bayley looked up from her laptop and cringed at the noise, her own stomach churning. She typed something quickly before moving over to Becky and slowly running her hand over the red hair. 

“Easy” The tech annalist reached for the glass of water and held it for Becky. 

“Fuck” Becky groaned as she rolled back. 

“Here” Bayley handed Becky the glass, doing her best to not look at the pot. 

Becky took a sip of the water and managed to open her eyes once more, finally being able to take in her surroundings. 

“How did I get here?” 

“Finn” Bayley moved back to her laptop. “He found you at a bar and brought you back here” 

“Of course” Taking another deep breath she moved her body up and almost right away felt the vomit build back up. It took a moment for her stomach to stop rolling.

“They found the family from last night” Becky felt herself sober up very fast. 

“Is everyone there?” Becky got up and grabbed the pot filled with her bile, almost regretting the quick movement right away.

“Yeah” Bayley reach for her headset before turning her eyes to Becky. “Can you make it there?”

“Yeah”

_

“Hands off I’m on the fucking case”

Charlotte looked up from the body in front of her, Becky’s voice grabbing her attention as always. Just as she was about to get up to make sure the uniformed officer knew Becky was with them, she saw Sasha rush out the door. 

“How was she this morning?” Finn asked as he crouched down beside Charlotte, he began inspecting the wounds on the body. 

“Passed out” Charlotte dragged her eyes away from the door and back to the task at hand. “He showed us their death live, is this his new MO?’ 

“He wants Becky to feel like every life he takes is her fault, wants her to blame herself” Finn shook his head and stood up. “He’s making her watch as much as the parents have to watch; telling her I am giving you all you need but you still can’t stop me” 

“She never stopped blaming herself…”Charlotte whispered out, moving to stand as well. Her attention was grabbed again when Becky and Sasha walked back into the room.

She watched as Sasha nudged Becky’s shoulder with her own before moving further into the room, Becky turned her eyes to Charlotte and caught her watching. The locked eyes for a moment before sharing a nod, Becky’s name was call by Sasha from the kitchen and she shared one more look before walking away. 

Becky stepped into the kitchen where she saw the young girl from the video, still tied to the chair and covered in her own blood. Attached to her chest was a paper with a clear baggie holding a USB, Sasha pointed at the writing on the paper. 

“Play me, Lynch” Becky started hard at the words as she read them. “Something seems off” 

“What do you mean?” Sasha put some gloves on before picking the note and baggie up. 

“Why didn’t he write in on the wall in blood? That’s his thing, he’s dramatic and he showboats” Becky nodded her head towards Sasha’s hands. “This is too tame for him” 

“Maybe he didn’t have enough time, thought he was going to get caught?” Sasha handed the evidence to a nearby crime tech to be bagged and tagged. 

“This guy went live for the murder, he’s not worried about being caught” Becky looked around the kitchen, trying to see if anything else stood out. 

“So you don’t think they left the note?” 

“They definitely did but I just don’t think HE left the note” Becky pointed at the young girl. “He is so over the top in everything that he does and then he just ends it with a hand written note? That doesn’t scream mind games from him, it’s too average for him…Wyatt is anything but average” 

“So what are you thinking?” Before Becky could give her an answer, the sound of an all too familiar voice could be heard at the entrance of the house. “Fuck” Sasha mumbled as she let out a groan and closed her eyes in frustration. 

“Is that-“ 

“Yeah” Sasha cut her off. 

“Please tell me she knew you were bringing me on to the case” The look Becky got in return gave her the answer. “Oh come on, Sash” 

“Everything was happening so fast I didn’t get around to it” 

They both turned their heads when the sound of heels clicking stopped at the entrance of the kitchen, FBI Director Stephanie McMahon stood there with her hands on her hips and a glare fixed in her icy blue eyes. She looked Becky up and down before turning to Sasha, silence lingered in the room Stephanie was waiting for Sasha and Sasha for her. Becky watched the two of them waiting to see who would make the first move. 

“Both of you” Stephanie broke the silence. “Outside. Now” 

She exited the house, though the open back door, and the two followed behind her. They stopped in the backyard after Stephanie made sure she wasn’t in the way of any evidence, she stood with her arms crossed and eyebrow cocked. 

“Are you fucking kidding me with this, Banks?” 

Becky hated being talked about like she wasn’t there and she knew that’s exactly what was about to happen. 

“This case wouldn’t have moved forward without her” The senior agent simply answered. 

“You didn’t think to tell me?” Stephanie was fighting with herself to not yell. “Bryan gave a report to his superior and that’s how I found out”

“I apologize-“ Stephanie’s harsh laugh cut her off. 

“You apologize?!’ Stephanie leaned in and lowered her head so their eyes could connect. “She is the reason-“

“She is standing right here” Becky had enough and for the first time Stephanie looked her in the eye. 

“Yeah there you are…smelling like a distillery” Becky scoffed and shook her head. “What the hell do you think you’re doing?” Stephanie kept going not allowing her to answer. “You’re not an agent anymore and you are too tainted to be on this case, any good defence attorney can say you tampered with any evidence that you came in contact with at a crime scene and he is off the hook” 

“I’m not touching anything I’m just here a consultant to the case” 

“As you’re walking through a damn crime scene”

“And I didn’t touch a fucking thing” Becky took a breath to calm herself down. “You need me on this case; he is only going to keep moving forward if I am on the case” 

“Do you think I don’t know about your addiction?” She watched a look of confusion take over Becky’s face, she had developed the habit after she quit and she knew Charlotte would never talk about this with anyone. “When you got picked up at the bar for getting in a brawl last year the Captain of the officer called me, asked if I wanted to help out former Agent Becky Lynch” 

Becky didn’t remember much about that fight but she had a scar on the back of her head from someone breaking a bottle on her head.

“Well swallow that judgement because you won’t catch him without me, the sooner you accept that the faster we get this shit done” Becky made a move to walk away but Stephanie blocked her path. 

“We aren’t done” Stephanie turned back to Sasha. “When she fucks up you are going down with her, I will take your badge” 

“Becky’s not going to fuck up” Sasha could feel her need to punch Stephanie grow. 

“I just want to understand” The Director took a moment to shake her head and laugh. “How do you think she can help us when she couldn’t even help her kid?” 

The air was filled with a thick tension; Becky felt the hot anger surging through her veins. Sasha could see this heading south and put herself between the two of them. 

“That was over the line” Sasha hissed out. 

“Where’s the lie?” Stephanie hissed back. 

Becky leaned over Sasha’s shoulder and made sure her eyes burned through Stephanie as she spoke her next words. “Go fuck yourself, you over privileged, over spoiled bitch” Becky moved around both of them and headed back to the house. 

“You took that way too far” Sasha’s words pulled Stephanie back from watching Becky walk away with slight shock. “She already blames herself for Emma; did you really have to plunge a knife into that wound?” 

“Don’t worry about what I’m doing. Worry about the case and worry about her” Stephanie pointed over her shoulder. “Just do your job, Agent Banks, because if you don’t I will find someone that can” 

Stephanie left her with those words.

_

Becky stood in an old office that was no longer in use; she was sitting on the desk and trying to rub the sleep out of her eyes. She could feel her body succumbing to the exhaustion flooding it, her mind was feeling too heavy and she didn’t know how to make that better. Stephanie’s words were playing on a loop in her head; it was something she always felt and hearing another person voice it made the feeling grow.

“Fuck” She reached into her hidden pocket and pulled out her flask, this was the only way she could calm down the negative voice in her head. Becky quickly twisted the lid off and lifted it to her mouth only to realize it was empty. “Fuck!” She slammed the flask on the desk and stared up at the ceiling. 

The door being pushed open startled her, her first instinct was to cover the flask but when she realized it was Ambrose she didn’t bother. The two shared a nod before he moved further into the room; he took the flask in his own hands and closed it. 

“Finished it?” He asked as he handed it back to her. 

“Yeah” She nodded. “Not today though…I don’t know when” The two fell into a silence; Becky took a few moments to look around the empty office. “What am I doing here, Dean?” 

“Tying up loose ends” Always a man of few words, he kept his head down as he played with the flask. 

“Is that what this is?” Becky asked with a laugh. 

“What do you think you’re doing here, Irish?” 

“Trying to right a wrong?” She looked to Dean for approval of the answer. 

“Then you’re here for all the wrong reasons” Dean finally looked up. “You can’t go at this like it’s a revenge mission, that’s how you’ll get yourself killed” He took a moment to really think about his next words. “Losing Emma isn’t something you can fix…not with more pain and chaos” 

“They used to call you The Lunatic and you’re telling me not to cause chaos?” The two shared a laugh before the room became somber once more. “Do you think I should be here?” 

She watched Dean think over her words. “I don’t think mentally you’re ready to be here” He lifted her flask as proof. “But I do think you need to be here” She raised an eyebrow at that. “Around people who love you and support you” He threw her a smirk which she returned. “You will catch him, Irish, and it won’t fix what you lost but it will make you feel better knowing that you’re the reason that he is spending the rest of his life in prison, that a family out there doesn’t have to worry about their safety” 

“Thanks Ambrose” She lightly punched his arm. “I think that’s the most words I have ever heard come out of you” 

“Well fuck, normally it’s me ruining the moments” Becky barked out a laugh as Dean reached for his phone. “They have the video ready” 

“Great” She took her flask back as they left the room.

_

Becky was staring at the paused image of Bray’s face, the stupid smile on his face. She had the video he placed on the USB drive on pause after hearing it for the 100th time; the laptop sat the coffee table in Charlotte’s living room. There was nothing to give away his location in the video and there wasn’t much to decode in the message he sent her, the family he killed was a gift to her and she remembered feeling worse than she did that morning at the words.

The team had called it a night when they couldn’t find much more, Ambrose and Reigns had taken a copy of the video and were going to run some programs in the back to see if anything came out of it. Bayley had taken the murder video home and was going to try her best to break it down. 

Becky let out a frustrated sigh and leaned back against the couch. “You have to have family somewhere, we just have to find them to find out who you truly are” It was in that same moment an idea hit Becky and she reached for her phone and shooting off a text to Roman asking him to get into contact with the same sheriff from New Orleans again and ask about possible family. 

Becky’s head snapped to the right, towards the staircase, when she heard light steps coming down. Charlotte came into view and had to school her features not to look shocked at Becky still being awake. Becky threw her a small smile and nod, Charlotte held her rob tighter around her body to prevent the chill from hitting her. 

“Still awake?” The blond asked as she stepped into the room, her eyes catching the image on the laptop right away. 

“Couldn’t sleep” Becky answered with a shrug. 

“Would probably help if you didn’t keep looking at his face” Without a second though Charlotte leaned over and closed the laptop lid. “You need to get some rest, we have to be back in office in…”Charlotte paused to check the time on the digital clock. “5 hours” 

“Yeah I know” Becky raised her hands to rub her eyes causing Charlotte to notice their shaking. 

“Your hands are shaking” There was no hiding the concern in her voice. 

“Yeah and I have a killer headache” Becky knew what this was and she knew the chills and hot flash’s weren’t that far off, soon to be followed by nausea and body pain.

“You’re having withdrawal” Charlotte immediately wanted to reach out but forced herself to stop.

“No drink today” Becky could kill for one right now. 

“Do you need me to do anything…do you want me stay?” Becky waved her off. 

“No I’ve been through this a couple times” She threw the taller woman a smirk. “Wake up from a bender and not have anything in the house to drink, withdrawal is inevitable” 

“Okay but if you need me, you know where you can find me” The two shared another smile. 

Charlotte turned to the kitchen when she felt a firm grip on her wrist; she looked down to see Becky’s hand around her. Becky noticed for the first time the ‘E’ inked above the faded heart tattoo on Charlotte’s wrist, she traced it lightly as she built up the courage to ask her question. 

“Do you…Do you blame me for what happened to Emma?” Charlotte felt her heart drop at the words. 

“What?” Becky slowly let go of her wrist but let their fingers brush as she pulled away. 

“Once you asked me why I never stopped” Becky felt tears prick her eyes but she willed them not to fall, she made sure to keep her eyes trained to the ground. “If you did…blame me...I could understand why, you’re the one person in this world that has every right-“

“I could never” Charlotte whispered out, but it was loud enough for Becky. “I was angry and bitter after we lost Emma, but you did stop going after him and he came for us because you stopped” Becky lifted her eyes to Charlotte. “I’m sorry for what I said to you, Becky, but I don’t blame you” Charlotte gave her a small shrug. “I know how much you loved our little girl and I know how much you would have given to protect her. I was there that night, I was dying but I heard you begging them to take you…I know you would have given your life to save her if you could have” Becky simply nodded, not trusting her voice in the moment. “I know you blame yourself and I know other people make you feel like you should, I know some people say some really fucked up-“ 

“But they don’t matter, Charlie” The old nickname slipping out. “Nothing the say means a thing to me and they don’t matter to me” Becky took a breath to gather herself. “You do…what you think, what you say…what you believe, it all matters” 

“Then know that I never blamed you” Charlotte reached and placed her hand on Becky’s shoulder. “Ever” The two locked eyes for a moment or two before Charlotte finally broke it. “Get some sleep” She squeezed Becky’s shoulder and headed to the kitchen for a bottle of water. 

Once Charlotte headed upstairs Becky tried to lie down and close her eyes, but every time she did she would see the flash of Emma’s little body and Mella’s and now she had the addition of the family murdered for her. Becky tried to will herself to not do it but after 30mins of trying she shot off the couch and grabbed Charlotte’s car keys on her way out the front door. There had to be a convenient store open at 3am and she really needed a drink. 

Upstairs Charlotte was lying in her bed but wide awake, when she heard the front door close and the rev of her engine she felt sadness come over her. Charlotte had hoped that their talk would have put Becky’s mind at ease but she knew deep down that wasn’t how addiction worked. She just prayed that whenever Becky got home she wouldn’t drink herself into oblivion.

_

Charlotte came downstairs in the morning and took note of the half empty whiskey bottle in front of Becky; at least she didn’t drink the whole bottle. She leaned over and gently shook Becky awake; they needed to head to the office soon. Becky’s eyes slowly fluttered open and she sat up.

“You okay to come in?” Becky nodded. 

“Yeah” Becky rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. “I tried” Charlotte didn’t have to ask what she meant. “I just couldn’t sleep without it” 

“You can overcome this you know” Becky raised her eyebrow; words of encouragement hadn’t come very often in recent times. “I’ve seen you beat every obstacle life has put in your way and I know you can beat your addiction” 

“Char-“ Becky was cut off by her own phone, she quickly reached for it and saw a forwarded email from Roman. He must have been awake when Becky sent him the text; he had reached out to the sheriff and had received a reply. “Holy shit” Becky slowly raised from the couch. 

“What?” Charlotte tried to look at the phone but couldn’t get a good angle. 

“Wyatt has a brother…and he lives in the city”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the read! Kudos and comments are truly appreciated. 
> 
> Stay safe and take care, see ya soon!


	7. Everlasting Pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has got some action! Enjoy that. Love forever and always.

“His name is Bo Dallas” A picture of a young man with long hair appeared on the screen; Becky could see the resemblance between the brothers. Sasha turned back to the team.  
“He lives in the suburbs of the city and aside from a few petty crimes he has a pretty okay record” 

“Dallas?” Seth raised an eyebrow.

“The sheriff that Roman has been in contact with thinks he changed his name to distance himself from Wyatt” 

“You don’t think he had anything to do with this?” Becky asked but it was more of a statement, Sasha let their eyes lock. 

“He has not been connected to any of the Wyatt murders, not a single one. He is Wyatt’s brother sure, but that doesn’t mean he is involved in this shit” 

“He’s his brother” Becky stressed, the rest of team looking away from the argument they could feel brewing. “You can’t tell me that this isn’t a lead worth perusing just because of his record” 

“I’m telling you that I’m not going to round the whole S.W.A.T team and go to his house just because they are related” 

“Fine so let me go-“ 

“Becky-“

“I will take someone from the team, if he looks at me and recognizes me that will tell us everything we need to know” The pleading look in Becky’s eyes made Sasha’s heart crack, she broke their eye contact and let out a sigh. 

“And if he just knows you from the news?” Sasha shrugged. 

“Trust me Sasha, if he knows me because of the cult the look in his eyes will change” 

“Irish is right” Ambrose’s gruff voice broke the two from their conversation. “If he knows her because of the cult and we let this go” He let the sentence hang, knowing Sasha would get it. 

“Fine” The young boss rubbed her eyes trying to fight the headache coming on. “Charlotte I want you to go with Becky, if he recognizes her then maybe he’ll know you too”

“Got it” Charlotte offered a small smile. 

“This cannot turn on its head” Sasha warned them. “If shit hits the fan you need to call backup right away, because no matter what we cannot give a defence any reason to think that we did anything that wasn’t by the book” 

“Deal” Becky gave her a nod. 

“It’s not a deal, Becky” Sasha’s voice was sharp, borderline attacking. “It’s how it needs to be, if we catch him and he gets off on a technicality…all the families he kills after that, that’s on us” 

“By the book” Becky repeated the words.

“Okay in the mean time we have a bit of information on one of the cult members” Sasha reached for her laptop and pushed a button, the picture of a man came on to the screen his hair bushy and wild much like his beard. 

“Woah…crazy eyes” Finn commented, the eyes were normal enough but wide and held a crazed look. 

“That’s-“ 

“Harper” Charlotte finished her wife’s thought. “He was there when they um” Charlotte paused and cleared her throat. “He was there that night”

“Right” Sasha clicked another button and the screen changed to a black and white image of Harper from a distance. “He was seen walking out of a condemned warehouse, once they reviewed the footage they did a face check and saw we were looking for him” 

“So they haven’t checked it out yet?” Finn asked as Sasha flipped through a few more pictured. 

“No they sent it straight to us, so I want Seth and Bryan to take a look into this” Bryan nodded as he reached for the case file form Sasha. “Take some of our tactical unit and be careful when you go, I don’t know what you might be walking into” 

“Want us to go with them?” Roman nodded his head towards the other two men. 

“No I want you, Ambrose and Bayley to work on something else” Sasha flipped to the last screen; it was an image of Harper leaving the CCTV’s range. “I want you to see if you can track his movements, if there are any cameras around the area that lets you see more. I want to know if he got into a car and if we can get a plate number or if he walked to a specific destination. Anything that tells us what he did after this image” 

“We’ll get started on it” Bayley began working on her computer right away. 

“Finn you’re going to help me talk to them” Sasha nodded her head to the bullpen. 

Finn looked over his shoulder and saw a women and man both looking to be in their late 30’s, he turned back with a frown. “Who are they?” 

“Our latest victim’s family” A deep sadness fell over the room. “We have to explain to them that even though we had a live view of their family’s murder we couldn’t stop it” She let the team sit with that for a moment before breaking the silence. “Okay go and be safe, when you’re done come back and we’ll talk about what we know” 

As the team got up to do their parts, Bayley held on to Sasha’s wrist stopping her from walking away. 

“Hey what’s going on?” Bayley asked leaning closer to her wife. “Don’t tell me nothing, I know something is up” 

Sasha took a deep breath and shook her head. “Stephanie is breathing down my neck, she is looking for any reason to take this case from me and if she does then Becky is gone. I brought her back and in and if she has to back away again I don’t know how she’s going to react” 

“Hey, hey breath” Bayley ran both her hands through Sasha’s hair. “You have a good handle on this case and nothing you have done has been crossing a line, you’re doing amazing” 

“Amazing?” Sasha scoffed. “We are no closer to finding him” 

“What are you talking about?” Bayley took a moment to point at the case files on the desk. “This is all information we didn’t have before” 

“Right” Sasha nodded but there was no true belief in her voice.

“We will catch him” Bayley let their foreheads connect. “You have been the one that kept this team going, the one that keeps our hopes alive. Don’t give up now, they need you…Becky needs you” 

“What about you?” 

“Me?” Bayley smiled. “I’ll always need you but when you feel like this, I’m the one that can be strong for you” 

“You always are” Sasha pulled back and looked into her wife’s eyes. “Always” 

“I love you” Bayley leaned forward once more and their lips connected. 

“I love you too”

_

Charlotte pulled up to the address Bayley had sent them; right away she shared a look with Becky before turning back to the house. It was secluded, surrounded by nothing but land. The house itself was a farm house that looked ready to fall apart, beside the house a few feet away was a barn and standing at the door painting was Bo. He must not have heard them pull up because he made no move to turn around; Charlotte put the car in park and stepped out. Becky followed her lead, as she stepped out she reached into the inside of her jacket pocket and pulled out her flask. Becky made sure to keep her door opened as to hide from Charlotte, she unscrewed the top and was about to pour the contents into her mouth when she remembered her promise to Sasha…by the book. With a shake of her head she put the flask back and willed her shaking hands to stop.

Charlotte put her hands into her pants pocket while watching Bo, Becky slamming the car door shut caught her attention as she turned her head to look at Becky she heard something drop. Turning back she saw Bo standing with the white paint pooling around him, he looked like he saw a ghost. 

“Bo…” Becky stepped beside her as she eyed him. “You know me?” The fear in his eyes told her that he did. 

“Wh-what are you doing here? His soft voice held a tremor and his hands shook as the paint brush slipped from his fingers. 

“We just have a couple of question” Charlotte reached for her badge and flashed it. 

“No-no I…” He began to back away. 

“Bo, don’t” Becky knew these signs and she was in no mood for a chase. “We just want to talk” 

“Get away from me!” With that Bo took off into the barn.

“Damn it” Charlotte mumbled as the two began to run towards the barn. “You go left I’ll go right” 

Becky nodded as she went her way; she rounded the side of the barn and was met with full force by a door. Becky hit the ground hard as Bo took off over her back towards the house. 

“Char, he’s going to the house!” The redhead let out a groan as she pushed herself up and headed to the house, watching Charlotte kick the door in as she got closer. 

Once inside Charlotte drew her gun, she couldn’t see Bo anywhere, as she slowly walked around the very broken down house she pulled out her phone. She glanced down quickly to make sure she was over’s Sasha’s name, just before she could hit call her body was tackled through the hallway wall and into the kitchen. Her phone and gun both slipped from her hands. 

Charlotte landed on her side and Bo on top of her, she could feel him trying to push his body up but she quickly threw her elbow back catching his nose and mouth. Bo let out a cry of pain as he rolled away, reacting quickly he stood back up, Charlotte pushed herself up on her hands and knees giving Bo the perfect opportunity to deliver a hard chick to her ribs. 

“Fuck!” Charlotte rolled onto her back clutching her ribs. 

Before Bo could do much else he was grabbed by his hair and shirt and pulled backwards with force, causing him to stumble and fall landing near the stairs. Becky quickly turned back to Charlotte to see her slowly trying to stand. 

“Are you okay?” 

“He’s going upstairs!” Charlotte pointed over Becky’s shoulder, watching Bo disappear from their line of sight. 

Becky quickly turned and began to take the steps two at a time, once at the top she noticed two things: one the house was just as bad here and two there was so many room s and he could be in any. Without any weapon Becky knew she had to be 50x more careful, not knowing if he had something in this house. 

Becky leaned against the wall and quickly stuck her head into the first room and saw nothing; she took a breath before moving to the next. Just as Becky leaned her head in she was met with a fist to the mouth, she stumbled back and then felt his body ram into hers. Both their bodies hit the stair banister causing it to crack and bend outward. 

Bo pushed his body away and took a swing at her; Becky quickly ducked and sent two quick punches to his gut before landing an uppercut right under his chin. It may have been a couple of years since she had done this, but falling into the role was like riding a bike for her. Bo fell back into the room he had been hiding in, Becky quickly rushed forward as he stood and sent them both through the wall and into the next room. The impact on landing had Becky thrown off him and towards the entrance of the room, the two got back on to their feet. 

“Bo, just stop” Becky got into a fighting stance and kept her fist’s up. The two of them were banged up, she had some blood coming out of her mouth and nose, and he had the same. Becky had a small cut above her right eyebrow and the blood slowly trickled down, Bo had a couple of smaller ones on his bare arms from going through walls. 

“You could have ju-ju-just left me alone” 

With that he rushed forward and threw a punch which Becky sidestepped, throwing her own punch and catching him in the jaw. Bo was quick to recover and blocked Becky’s next punch, getting a hold of her arm before delivering a knee to her ribs. Becky groaned but quickly head-butted him causing her arm to be released, Becky quickly pulled him into a hunched over position and hit him with four knee strikes to the gut. Bo reached for her thighs and pulled her legs out from under causing Becky to hit the ground hard, he quickly went for a face kick but Becky got her hand up to block most of the impact though not enough making the room spin as she was forced to put her head down. 

Bo quickly rushed out of the room as he looked up he saw Charlotte rushing up the stairs, he backed away but knew he had nowhere to go, Charlotte rushed as fast as she could right into Bo’s body delivering a spear. The hallway curved to the left and the two of them landed just at the curve, Charlotte felt the ground shake at the impact, she slowly stood up and could feel the floor beneath her was not stable. 

“Charlotte, DOWN” Charlotte heard Becky and saw her rushing forward from the room in front of them, though all of it to her was in slow motion. 

Charlotte without any question went down on her hands and knees; Becky rushed and used Charlotte as a stepping stool. She used her right foot and jumped off Charlottes back and as she was in the air put both her legs up kicking Bo straight in the chest sending him to the ground hard. Becky hit the ground equally hard on her back. That was the last straw for the floor; it gave one more creek before giving way and taking them all down to the floor below them. 

Becky groaned as they hit the floor, the first thing she took in was that they were back in the kitchen and the second was that small pieces of debris was falling over them. Weather it was instinct or just the fact that it was Charlotte, Becky rolled her body over the blonds and hovered so that whatever fell would land on her and not Charlotte. Becky looked down to check on her wife when she noticed she was struggling a bit to stay away, she must have hit her head. 

“Hey” Becky lightly tapped her cheek. “Char, are you okay?” 

Another noise caught her attention first; Bo had stood up at some point and managed to grab a knife from the kitchen. Becky willed her body to stand; she raised her hands up and slowly walked forward. 

“Come on Bo, it doesn’t have to go like this” She tried to plead, her eyes caught Charlotte’s gun on the other side of the kitchen near the corner…very much out of her reach. 

“It does” Bo raised the knife. “It’s m-me or you” 

Before Becky could question what that meant he moved fast and took a slash but she pushed her body back causing him to miss. Next he went for her throat and she sidestepped him again, she started to back away getting him away from Charlotte and getting her near the gun. 

“I was safe! I was fine!” He stepped closer. 

“You can still be safe and fine!” Becky stopped moving, hoping to talk him down. 

“No, if you know I’m he-he-here then so does he” Bo stepped closer. “If I kill you then maybe he won’t kill me” 

“Kill you?” Becky dropped her guard, confused at the words. 

Bo took his chance and brought the knife down over his head, Becky quickly raised her left hand and put her wrist under his trying to push back but he had more power. Becky put her right wrist under her left, forming an ‘x’, trying her best to push back. 

“Bo, just listen to me” Becky strained to get out. 

Bo delivered a swift kick to her right knee causing Beck to go down on it, taking away any leverage she had but she still tried to push back. Just when Becky thought he was going to win she saw a boot connect with his face and Bo feel to the ground out cold. 

Becky looked up and saw Charlotte standing, looking down at her with a hand on the back of her head. Becky let her head hang and closed her eyes; she slumped down and let out a breath. Charlotte lowered herself beside Becky, closing her own eyes for a moment. 

“Are you okay?” Becky nudged her shoulder. 

“I’ve had worse” Charlotte offered a smile. 

Becky took a moment to look her over; she had a nasty bruise forming over her left eye and a cut on her left cheek. There was blood coming out of her split lip and she had a bit of a nose bleed, the thing that concerned Becky was the red stain growing on the back of her blond hair. 

“I think the back of your head is bleeding” Becky sat a bit straighter and reached behind Charlotte’s head, when she pulled her hand back there was blood covering it. “Jesus Charlotte” 

“It’s okay” Charlotte covered the bloody hand with her own. “I’m okay” 

“Do me a favor and get it checked out” She glanced over at Bo but didn’t remove her hand from Charlotte’s. “Call this in” 

“Right” Charlotte broke their contact and slowly stood; she went to the corner of the kitchen and grabbed her gun and phone. 

“Cuffs?” Becky held her hand out and the taller agent tossed them to her. 

“This is Agent Charlotte Lynch requesting for a bus” 

Becky was in the middle of cuffing Bo when Charlotte saying her own name stopped her, she looked up at Charlotte but she was too focused on the phone call. She had kept Becky’s last name and it made Becky’s heart beat with something she thought was long gone, happiness. With a smile on her face Becky finished cuffing Bo and sat him up, quickly checking his pulse. 

“Hey Sash, yeah we got him…no it went completely sideways…I will explain everything when you get here” Charlotte hung up the phone and leaned against the wall behind her, slowing sliding down. 

“Lynch?” Becky asked as she did the same beside Bo. 

“Yeah” Charlotte hadn’t even realized that she said it, it still felt very natural. “Never got around to changing it” 

Becky felt that same happiness fade away, she looked down and nodded with understanding. 

“Never really wanted to” And just like that Charlotte gave the happiness back. 

Becky slowly pushed herself back to her feet. “I’m going to take a walk around and see if I can find anything” Charlotte gave her a nod. “You’ll be okay?” 

“Yeah I got this”

_

Becky was standing behind the interrogation glass watching Bo, Sasha and Finn stood with her, the fear in his eyes still has not left. Becky was beginning to think that whatever his connection was with Bray, it wasn’t about the cult anymore and this young man was not mentally stable.

The door to the room opened and in walked Charlotte, offering a smile to the three of them. 

“How’s your head?” Becky uncrossed her arms and concern took over her face. 

“Got a killer headache and three staples, but I’m fine” 

“Are you sure you don’t want to take the rest of the day?” Sasha asked as she pulled her phone out. 

“Yeah I’m good” The blond move to stand beside Becky, turning her eyes to Bo. 

“Alright Stephanie is caught up in another case and said to start without her” Sasha put her phone back and nodded at Finn. The two began to walk out the door to talk to Bo. 

“Wait” Becky stopped them but never moved her eyes from Bo. “Let me talk to him” 

Sasha let out a sigh as she dropped her hand from the door knob. “Becky, you’re not an agent. Anything he says to you can be thrown out” 

“Fine so you come with me” Becky shrugged. “He recognized us, Sasha. He knew who we were and that’s why he got so fucking scared. I will get it out of him, whatever it is” 

“Okay, okay” Becky moved forward as Finn stepped back. “But if this ever crosses a line, Becks, I have to pull you out” 

“I get it”

_

Bo looked up when the door opened, he was handcuffed to the table but still his hands shook, he couldn’t keep still in his seat and looked very close to tears. Sasha and Becky took a seat in front of him and Sasha placed a case file down, opening it up to a picture of Bray.

“Oh-n-n-no please I-I-I can’t lo-lo-look at him” Bo turned his eyes away, Becky watched him as she closed Sasha’s file. 

“It’s gone” 

Bo glanced over before turning back in his seat, only glancing at Becky from time to time. 

“We have some questions for you, Bo-“ Sasha was cut off. 

“Is he the reason your hands shake too?” Bo had his eyes fixed on Becky’s hands. 

Becky glanced down at him in brief shock not even realizing they were shaking, withdrawal had begun to kick in and the symptoms were starting to present themselves. 

“Yeah something like that” Becky cleared her throat as she covered one hand with the other. “You knew who we were when we came to your house” 

“Of course I know you” He glanced up before looking at the table again. 

“How do you know her?” Sasha probed. 

“Cause of B-B-Br-Bray” He had to push his voice to get the name out. “He was obsessed with you” He finally lifted his eyes to Becky again. “He never p-played with anyone l-l-like you before, you made him w-w-want-want to play a bigger game” 

“We’re you part of his cult?” Bo nodded at Becky’s question. 

“When he started and wh-when he got fireflies” 

“How long were you-“ Sasha was cut off once more. 

“When you walked away it wa-wa-was the first time I ever saw him lo-lo-lose control” Becky raised an eyebrow at that. “He became so focused on ge-ge-getting you back and making you play” Suddenly Bo leaned in close and Becky had to force herself not to flinch. “He was going to do anything to get your attention” 

“Like attack my family?” It was a question Becky knew the answer to. 

Bo leaned back into his seat. “I couldn’t b-be a part of that” 

“But you could be a part of all the other murders?” Sasha asked as she opened the file once more, flipping to a picture of a dead family. 

“I didn’t have a choice” He tried to look away from the pictures Sasha kept putting in front of him. 

“You always have a choice” Sasha slapped the last picture on the table. 

“No you don’t get it!” Bo pushed the pictures off the table as best as he could. “He preached about a cause and I believed it!” Bo took a moment to calm down. 

“Did you know he was going to come after my family? 

“He talked about it for we-we-weeks” Bo nodded his head vigorously. “How he needed to send you a message” 

“Send me a message? He killed my daughter!” 

“That was the message” Bo answered with a shrug and Becky had to fight not to punch him. “He knew that he would have your a-a-attention after that” Bo glanced over to the two way mirror. “Your wife was collateral damage but your daughter was the message” Bo slumped back in his chair and shrugged. “That was the night I left” 

“We know of two members, Luke Harper and Eric Rowan, can you give us any other names?” He glanced at Sasha before shaking his head. 

“They all just blend in here” He tapped his head harshly. “Those two…Them we-we grew up with, always did whatever B-B-Br-Bray asked” 

“yesterday Harper was seen leaving a warehouse, do you know anything about that?” He threw Sasha an irritated look. 

“I already said I left, it-it-it-it’s been two years!” 

Sasha raised her hand silently telling him to calm down and made a note, as about to end the interview when Becky’s voice broke through. 

“Why are you so scared of him? He’s your brother” 

“That doesn’t mean anything” Tears started to build in his eyes. “I left the family and that is a crime worthy of death and when he finds out I’m with you….Th-Th-That’s why I tried to kill you because maybe then h-he would forgive me” 

“He’s not going to find you” Sasha tried to soften her voice. “We can protect you” 

“No you can’t” Bo laughed. “You should know that, Becky” Tears streamed down his face. “You can’t protect people from him” 

“I’m still alive-“ 

“Because he wants you to be!” Bo slammed his hands on the desk with each word. “He has had plenty of chances to kill you and here you sit because he wants it!” 

Becky knew he was right. “My wife-“

“Lucky and you know it” Bo laughed once more. “He will know I’m here and he will kill me, he has fi-fireflies everywhere” 

“How many of you are in the cult?” Sasha took over again. 

“When I was there…enough” He nodded. “Two years l-later…he has to have an army” Before any more questions could come through Bo put a dead stop to it. “I-I-I would like a lawyer. I would like a lawyer. I would like a lawyer!” 

“Okay, okay” Sasha stood up and Becky did the same. 

“I hope you know you signed my death letter, Becky” Becky clenched her fist at the words and Sasha tensed up. “I was safe” 

“Oh fuck you!” Becky slammed her hands on the table and leaned close to him, Sasha grabbed her shoulders. “You knew for weeks that he was going to kill, KILL, my daughter and you did nothing! You let him take her life and you want to talk about signing death letters?!” Becky let herself be pulled back slightly. “You’re here alive and safe! Can you say that same thing for her?!” 

“How long can you say the same about me?” 

Before anything more could be said Sasha was pulling Becky out of the room. “Enough” Was all she said before opening the door and all but pushing Becky out. 

As soon as they were on the other side they turned to look at Charlotte and Finn, both who looked like they were in that room with them. 

“We need to get him a psych evaluation” Finn said right away, Sasha nodded in agreement. “I’ll make a few calls” He walked out of the room after squeezing Becky’s shoulder. 

“I’m going to the washroom” Becky turned to leave. 

“Becks” Charlotte’s voice was laced with worry. 

“I just…I just need a minute” She spoke over her should before leaving the room.

Charlotte turned from the door to Sasha when she felt Sasha’s hand wrap around her arm. “Are you okay after that?” 

“I just don’t understand how someone could have known that and not said or done something” Charlotte grew angry but it didn’t stop the tears from building. 

“Sadly our world is filled with people who don’t act, who stay silent” Sasha’s words sank in and all Charlotte could do was nod. 

“I can’t help but think if we had known…If we had known” Charlotte left it at that but not much more was needed.

_

Becky walked into the locker room area and checked out the space, when she saw no one was there she took a seat on the bench in front of Charlotte’s locker. She had brought a bag in case they were stuck here through the night and Charlotte let her share the locker. Becky quickly did put in the combination and pulled her bag out, she looked over her shoulder once more before pulling out a half pint bottle of whiskey.

Bo had said that Emma’s death was a message for Becky, she had walked away and Emma suffered for it. It was no secret that Becky blamed herself for Emma, but those words just fueled the fire of guilt. She wanted to cry, scream, break something, and kill Bray all in one. She wanted to blame Bo for not saying anything but Becky knew this was all on her, she was the reason that Emma couldn’t live her life…her fault why Charlotte will always feel the pain of losing a child

“It’s your fault” With that Becky opened the bottle and drank more than half in one go. 

As Becky pulled the bottle back she couldn’t stop the sob that broke through, she covered her eyes with her free hand as the tears poured out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the love in the last chapter and through the story, much love. If you could drop a kudos and a comment I will be very grateful. 
> 
> Stay safe, sending my love.


	8. Blood Stains Forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay everyone, i had a couple of other stories i wanted to get out. Anyway enjoy, love forever and always.

Becky stumbled out of the locker room, quickly leaning on the wall beside her when the ground began to rise; everything she could see seemed extra bright and hazy. She squinted at the Agent giving her a concerned look as he made his way into the locker room, Becky let out a small chuckle before finally pushing herself off the wall and continued to stumble forward. 

Becky had made a career of being able to hide it when she was hammered, she could be completely blind with alcohol but most would never know it. This moment was not one of those times, she knew someone was going to pick up on the way she was walking, would smell the whiskey on her breath. She didn’t normally get this drunk, this fast, but with the lack of food in her stomach and the speed she drank the beverage…it was a recipe for a very bad situation.

“Becks?” Sasha’s voice sounded like an echo in her ears, but she turned her head anyway. 

“Hmm?” Becky quickly reached out to grab the desk in front of her, trying to keep from falling. 

“You good?” Sasha knew the answer; she could see the drunken haze in Becky’s eyes. 

“Perfect” Becky gave her thumbs up with a small smirk. 

“Right” Sasha shook her head. “The rest of the team is back, we need to have a debrief” 

Becky nodded and slowly followed the smaller woman into the meeting room, holding on to anything she could to remain upright. Once in the room she practically threw herself onto the first chair she could, Charlotte looked her over before sharing a look with Sasha. The look she received back told her everything she needed to know, with a sigh she moved to sit beside her very drunk wife. 

“How drunk are you?” She whispered to Becky. 

“Drunk enough that if I close my eyes I’ll probably pass out” Becky laughed. 

Charlotte shared another look with Sasha, feeling anger begin to creep into her. She knew Becky was hurting, but she couldn’t agree with her doing this. She just hoped that Sasha would make the meeting quick and she could shove Becky into the car. 

“So what do we have?” Sasha turned her eyes to Bryan first. 

Becky couldn’t pay attention even if she wanted to, her mind too hazed out with the alcohol, but her full attention was taken by the picture of Bray Wyatt on the board. It was almost like his eyes could see the insecurity he put into her, she wanted so badly to get her hands on him but would that really calm her anguish? Would the guild she felt everyday finally disappear? Did she really blame him more than herself? Would it suddenly fix her? 

She picked up on a bit of what was being said around the table, the warehouse had nothing but a team was testing for blood because it seemed too clean. Something about Harper going into a car but the plates were stolen and the lead dried out there. What Charlotte and she found was the biggest thing today, Bo was a huge lead but they needed more from him. 

Becky didn’t know when the meeting ended but she was suddenly being hoisted to her feet by Charlotte, the blond gave her a moment to stabilize on her feet before pulling her out of the meeting room. Becky could tell that the team knew she was not sober but she didn’t have it in her to care.

_

Charlotte helped Becky into the house and then dumped her on to the couch, watching as she pushed herself into a sitting position. Charlotte shook her head as Becky pulled out a flask she quickly grabbed it and tossed it on the coffee table, anger flared inside her.

“Are you fucking kidding?” Charlotte asked as she turned back to Becky, arms crossed over her chest. 

Becky made a move to get up, probably trying to get to the flask, but she was quickly pushed back down. Charlotte’s hard stare told her she better just stay seated. 

“He got you that worked up?” Charlotte raised an eyebrow. “Just tell me how being this fucked up helps?”

“Helps me” Becky shrugged, when silence filled the room for too long Becky let out a sigh. “What do you want from me?” 

“I want to know why you’re letting his words have this much of an impact on you” Charlotte let her arms relax and placed her hands onto her hips. “Why you’re letting him live rent free in your head?”

“Charlotte” Becky leaned her head back and let her eyes slip close. “It was my fault-“

“Enough!” Charlotte snapped. “How many times are we going to have this conversation?” 

“I blame myself okay?!” Becky snapped back. “So yeah I fucking drink the guilt away because when I’m clear minded all I think about is Emma, all I think about is what I could have done different” She ran a hand through her hair and offered another shrug. “It’s how I cope” 

“You’re better than this” The words came out with venom and it wasn’t missed. 

“At least I find a way to deal with it” Becky’s voice held equal amounts of venom. 

“What the fuck does that mean?” 

“I’m pretty fucked up, Charlie, but at least you know how I’m feeling” Becky let out a chuckle. “You through yourself so deep into work that you may as well have been living there” 

“What did you want me to do?!” Charlotte stretched her arms out. “Both of us couldn’t drown ourselves in booze and self-hatred, one of us needed to keep going” Charlotte had tried her best to keep her anger in check; she knew Becky wasn’t okay but she had her own limits too. 

“You never talked about it, it was like you just kept moving” Becky shook her head with a small unamused smirk. “I could never understand how that was possible” 

“When could I ever talk about it with you?” The blonde’s voice raised an octave. “When I found you laying in your own vomit? When I would find you in that room losing your mind over trying to track him? When you were so drunk that you could stand up?” 

“Okay” Becky held up her hand. 

“Fuck you!” Charlotte snapped. “How could you ever think I just kept moving?” Her tears began to spill. “I died the day Emma was taken, I carried that baby girl inside me for nine fucking months” Charlotte’s voice began to crack but she pushed on. “All I did was cry, all I wanted was you but you were so far gone that I threw myself into work. I kept going for the both of us until I couldn’t anymore” 

Becky watched Charlotte turn her back and wipe her tears with a harshness that can only come from anger, Becky knew Charlotte was in pain but maybe it was the alcohol in her system that wanted to see the pain. 

“I never blamed you for what that monster did to Emma” Charlotte looked tired, like the fight drained everything out of her. “If you let him continue to beat you down like this, if you let that self-destruction and self-hate take over…it’s going to kill you” Charlotte crossed her arms and began to walk towards the stairs. “I can’t bury you, please don’t make me”

Becky watched her leave before dropping her head into her hands and letting her tears drop, she knew Charlotte was right but she didn’t know how to make this change. Becky stood up on shaky legs and grabbed the flask on the coffee table; she raised it to her lips before pulling it back. “Fuck” Becky closed it once more and placed it back, the change had to start.

_

As the morning sun rose Charlotte woke up feeling even more tired than when she went to bed, between the case and Becky she was exhausted. After getting dressed and checking her phone to see a text from Sasha she headed downstairs, she had no idea what she was going to be met with but the smell of fresh coffee was not high on her list. She was surprised to see Becky in the kitchen pouring the coffee into two go-cups.

“Hey” Her voice startled the redhead bit. 

“Shit” Becky mumbled before putting the pot down and turning. “Hey” Becky reached for one of the cups. “Coffee?” 

“Yeah thanks” Charlotte took it before heading to the kitchen table and grabbing her keys. “Sasha said to head to the office, so we should get going” 

“Yeah sure but before we go” Becky grabbed her own mug and leaned against the counter. “About last night…” 

“Becky, can we please just go? I don’t want to get into this” 

“What I said was fucked up” Becky finally got the words out. 

“Yeah it was” No point in sugar coating it. 

“I’m just-I never should have said that, I know how much it hurt you when we lost Emma” Becky still never raised her eyes. “I um I’m sorry” 

“Okay” Charlotte gave her a nod once Becky’s eyes finally looked at her. “Okay, let’s go”

_

Becky was looking over Seth’s shoulder as he pulled up some of Bo’s phone history, nothing had stood out but they were hoping to find something.

“He’s called this number multiple times” Seth pointed to one number. “I’ll have Bayley run it and see if anything comes through” 

“Okay and maybe at the same time see if she can look at the GPS and check if anything stands out there” Becky leaned back against the opposite desk. 

Seth gave her a nod before heading to Bayley. Becky kept her eyes on the screen before movement caught her eye; she looked up and saw a few agents escorting Bo through the bullpen. Their eyes locked as he got closer to her, just as he got in front of Becky he elbowed one agent and grabbed the gun of the other. 

“GUN” She heard Finn yell and just like that every agent in the bullpen stood with their guns drawn. 

Bo stood and held to his own head, eyes never leaving Becky. The former agent raised her hands as a signal for everyone in the room no to shoot. Charlotte stood in front of meeting room she had been in, trying to not let her hands shake but she felt fear take over at the thought of him turning the gun on Becky. 

“Bo, what are you doing?” Becky needed to talk him down; it didn’t need to end like this for him. 

“I can’t li-li-live with this f-f-fear anymore” Bo’s whole body shook but the steal in his eyes told Becky he wasn’t joking. 

“You don’t have to” Becky took a small step closer. “Where we are taking you, he could never find you” 

“He w-will” Bo’s grip tightened. “Why don’t y-y-you belie-believe me?!” 

“Only my team and the agents transporting you know where you are going, he will never find out” Becky extended one hand. “Put the gun down, Bo, and we can walk out of here perfectly fine. Please it doesn’t have to be this way” 

“It does b-b-be-because he’s going to find me” Becky saw the fight leave Bo’s eyes. 

“We will protect you, I promise” Becky glanced over his shoulder and let her eyes meet Charlotte’s for a moment. 

“You sh-sh-shouldn’t make pr-pro-promises you can’t keep” Bo’s grip started to go slack and it gave Becky some hope. 

Bo began to lower the gun from his head, just as his hand extended to Becky a gunshot went off and Becky had to close her eyes as the blood splattered on her. When she opened eyes again, Bo was on the ground and blood was pooling around his neck, spilling from his mouth as well. 

“Fuck!’ Becky rushed forward and quickly put pressure on his neck, blood slipped through her fingers. “Hey stay with me” 

“I told y-you” Bo coughed and his eyes slipped closed. 

Becky was pulled away as another set of agents rushed forward, she was still on the ground but felt an arm around her shoulder, she caught the purple strands that told her it was Sasha. Becky watched Bo’s body before lifting her eyes and seeing Bryan standing there looking in shocked, it had been him that took the shot. 

“What did you do!?” She yelled at Bryan. 

“I-I thought he was going to take a shot” Bryan’s voice shook. 

Becky looked down at her hands and saw them covered in blood; suddenly it was like she could feel his blood everywhere. She pushed her body away from Sasha before standing and rushing out and heading to the locker room bathroom. 

Once inside Becky looked in the mirror and saw blood on her face, she turned on the sink and began to scrub her face and hands, when she looked down she couldn’t seem to get the blood off. The water had turned red but her skin seemed stained, she turned the heat up and scrubbed harder. The roughness of the scrubbing increased and she didn’t feel her tears pouring out or the pain of the heat and the scrubbing. 

“Becky!” Charlotte grabbed Becky’s shoulders and dragged her back from the sink. 

“NO I have to get it off!” She fought against Charlotte’s grip. 

“You got it all” Charlotte wrapped her arms around Becky and slid them both down the wall. “You’re scrubbing your hands raw” 

“I can still see it” Becky continued to struggle. 

Charlotte held her with one arm and with the hand of her other laced their fingers together. “There is nothing there” 

Becky began to break down in the blonde’s arms, her body shaking with the violent sobs escaping from her chest. Charlotte felt her own tears falling; she placed her lips against Becky’s temple and rocked them. Bayley poked her head in but once she saw the two she closed the door and gave them their space. 

“Shhh” Charlotte tried to comfort the woman in her arms. 

“I am so fucked up, Char” Becky sobbed out. “I’m not okay” 

“It’s okay, I got you” Charlotte whispered placing a few more kisses against her temple. 

“I need help” Becky’s hand clung to the arm wrapped around her. “I really need help” 

“We’re going to get you help” She held the woman in her arms tighter. “You’re going to be okay” Charlotte leaned her head down and placed her forehead against the redhead’s temple, whispering in her ear. “You’re going to be okay”

_

Charlotte walked into her office, closing the door behind her, and took a seat beside Becky on her couch. “Here its tea” She handed the warm mug over and leaned back.

After Becky’s breakdown Charlotte had taken them to her office to give Becky some time to calm down, Sasha understood having heard from Bayley what the redhead went through. Charlotte draped a blanket over Becky’s shoulder before leaving to make a cup of tea, upon returning she saw the blanket had not been removed. 

“Thank you” Becky took a long sip, leaning back against the couch as well. “I really am sorry about what I said last night” 

“I know” Silence took over the room. 

“I hated him” Becky whispered. “He knew what they were planning and he was a coward about it but he should have spent the rest of his life thinking about that…I didn’t- I promised that we would protect him and then one of our own killed him” 

“Bryan…he thought he was taking a good shot” Charlotte shrugged, she wasn’t going to shed tears over Bo but she understood what Becky was saying. 

“He wanted to get away from Bray so bad, this might have been exactly what he wanted” Becky shook her head before taking another long sip of her tea. 

“Becky, the drinking…”Charlotte changed the subject. 

“I know I need to get help and I know I need to get better” Becky leaned over to put the mug down on the side table beside her. “I don’t even know where to start” 

“We’ll get you in a program; you need that kind of support” 

“Okay” Becky nodded, this would be the first time she had ever truly agreed to actually getting help. “After the case, we need to catch him first” 

“Becks-“

“He needs to be priority, he needs to be our main focus” Charlotte knew she wasn’t going to win this argument. 

“Fine but what are you going to do about the drinking until then?” 

“I will do everything I can to minimize the amount I put in me and I won’t ever get trashed at work again” Becky turned her head to Charlotte and shrugged. “I can’t promise you anything, Charlie, if I do and I fail…” 

“Okay” Charlotte threw her a small smile. “You have got to start learning how to put yourself first” 

“I used to put myself first, remember?” She didn’t give the blond a chance to answer. “I put my needs to find him over you and Emma-“

“That shit has to stop too” Charlotte cut her off sharply. “You have to stop blaming yourself or you will never fully heal, Emma would never want this for you” 

“You’re right” Becky nodded. “I know that and I’ll work on it, but” Becky took a deep breath before reaching over and laced her fingers with Charlotte’s. “I don’t think I can do it alone” 

Charlotte let her thumb run over Becky’s knuckles. “I won’t let you” 

They room was filled with silence once ore as the two locked eyes, a small smiled was shared between the two. Before anything more could be said a knock on the door had Becky quickly pulling her hand back, both heads turned to the door and Dean poked his head in. 

“You guys need to come to the bullpen”

_

The two rushed into the bullpen to see CNN on the TV and Bray Wyatt’s face, covered by the mask, staring back at them. He made no movement just simply stared with his cold eyes, Becky turned her eyes away for a second but they landed on the bloodstain and she made them face the monster instead.

“Folks if you are just joining us we don’t know what we are looking at” The news anchor started. “We do know that this is a live stream but not much more, our sources are working hard to gain information but we do know that this is being broadcasted across the country on multiple news outlets” 

Sasha waved the two down and they walked into the conference room where the report was also playing, Becky stood beside Sasha and crossed her arms.

“This is new” Sasha said to her. 

“He has what he always wanted, everyone’s attention” 

“What’s his plan here?” Bryan turned away from the broadcast and faced the team. 

Before anyone could answer Bray began to laugh, deep and hysterical, he stuck his tongue out and gave a wave to the camera before he cut out and a countdown appeared on the screen. 

“5 hours” Seth whispered. “5 hours until what?” 

“Holy shit” All eyes turned to Charlotte. “He’s going to broadcast the next murder, that’s what this is” 

“It makes sense he’s all about a big show” Finn stood from his own chair and shook his head. “Why give us a timeline though, why not just commit the murder?” 

“You just said it, he’s all about the show” Becky looked down at her watch to clock their deadline time. “This is all just a fucking game to him and now we have to play” 

The phone in the conference room rang and Sasha rushed to answer it. “Agent Ba-“ She cut off by the voice on the other line, she listened for a moment. “Mr. Secretary we don’t have much information right now but we are trying our best to track him, as soon a-“ She was cut off once more. “Okay, okay we will wait for your arrival” Sasha hung up and turned back to the team. “That was the Sectary of Defence, on his way” 

“Alright here’s what we need to do” Becky pointed at the TV. “We have five hours and we have way too much ground to cover, he could be anywhere. We need to call the commissioner of police and get the police presence increased; we need all hotlines open and help to find a valid caller. We need to hold a press conference and tell everyone as much as we can, they are going to be our eyes and ears and we need their help. Every agent we have here that isn’t working on an urgent case needs to get on the street and help the local PD’s with patrol” 

Sasha nodded and took over the delegation. “Seth, call Stephanie and let her know we need all agents on deck and then liaison with the press and set up a conference…tell them it has to do with this. Finn, get on the phone with the commissioner and tell him to up the presence and work with the local PD with whatever they need. Bryan and Char set up a geographical profile as well as you can, he could be anywhere but if you can find a pattern maybe we can narrow our search window. Roman, Ambrose, and Bayley dig through Bo’s phone and see if you can somehow track the live broadcast” 

Everyone began to move around to do their assigned job, Charlotte took a moment to squeeze Becky’s arm before leaving the room. 

“Becky” The former agent turned away from watching Charlotte leave to look at Sasha. “You’re going to help me put together a debriefing for the Secretary of Defence” 

“Five hours, Sasha, we have to get him” Sasha gave her a nod. “If he broadcasts this murder the public is going to lose faith in us and if that happens then he wins” 

“He’s not getting any more victories over us”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We ain't even close to the end, I promise you ain't gonna see the next few chaps coming. 
> 
> Thank you for taking the time to read, please leave a comment and kudos if you can it means everything.


	9. The Cat and the Mouse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Thank you so much for the love and I hope you all feel it right back! This is a long chap, I couldn't decide where to cut it off so you get the whole thing. I really hope you enjoy! Love forever and always.

Becky walked up to Charlotte and Bryan; the two were looking between a map and some case notes. Becky kept a radio in her hand should she need to communicate anything to the units helping them with the case, Stephanie and the Commissioner had put all hands on deck. 

“Anything to help us narrow the search?” Becky leaned against the desk behind the two agents. 

“Not yet” Charlotte pointed to a spot on the map. “This is where he first wrote your name and this” She pointed to the next location, way too far from the first. “Is the next murder, there is no pattern it’s like he picks them at random” 

“He might just be doing that” Bryan placed a few more pins into the map that were all over the place. “If there is a pattern here, it’s too erratic to figure out” Bryan glanced down at his watch. “With only four hours to go” 

“Okay keep working on it” Becky gave them a nod before turning away. 

“Irish!” Becky turned towards Dean and moved towards him. 

“Tell me you have a hit on the live stream?”

“If only life was that easy” Roman snorted before turning his computer to face her. “See how the triangulation isn’t happening, it won’t even focus on one area?” Becky nodded. “Means he’s blocking his signal” 

“So unless we can stop that” Bayley shrugged. “We’re not going to be able to get his location” 

“Can you do it?” Becky receive three no’s. 

“Not with the time we have...not without risking it being a complete waste of time” Bayley answered before pulling up some records on her own computer, she lightly nudged Ambrose. 

“The number Bo called a million times” Ambrose pulled up a report, pointing to the number Seth had told her about. “Completely useless when we ran the number it had been out of service for years, just never got recycled to someone else” 

“Who the fuck was he calling?” Becky mumbled out, crossing her arms and a frown taking over her face. 

“Well” Roman cleared his throat. “The number was located in Louisiana and we know that’s where these guys grew up, Bo…he wasn’t in his right mind” Roman shrugged. “I think he was trying to reach the brother he wanted to remember, the Bray that he grew up with” 

“One more thing” Becky turned back to Bayley. “We do have a facial recognition program running along with CCTV if Wyatt, Rowan or Harper get caught we might be able to track them” 

“Okay keep me posted” 

Becky headed to Sasha’s office and as soon as Becky opened the door the two women shared a tired look. The former agent closed the door and took a seat; she let out a deep breath and closed her eyes. She leaned her head back and rubbed her eyes, the clear signs of withdrawal was starting to take over. Her head was pounding and the thought of putting anything in her stomach made her want to throw up.

“Anything?” Sasha asked, leaning back in her own chair.

“Not a single thing” Becky opened her eyes but kept them focused on the ceiling. “We are running out of time, Sash” 

“Do you think he’s already picked the family?” Sasha had a fear in her heart that told her he had picked his family long ago and was torturing them until the big reveal.

“Yeah” Becky let their eyes locked. “He knows what he’s doing…as erratic as he is he has always known how to be one step ahead” 

“You knew those steps though; you learned how to think like him” 

“Not enough to be able to stop him” There was a bitterness in Becky’s voice. “I don’t know how to stop what he’s planning, Sash” 

Before anything more could be said the radio Becky had cracked to life, she quickly lifted it and leaned forward on Sasha’s desk. 

“Becky, come in?” Finn’s voice came through. 

“This is Becky” She closed her eyes and silently hoped for some news. 

“We’ve been getting a lot of calls to the hotline but nothing valid is coming through” Finn’s voice held frustration. “Seth has gone with a couple of units from both sides but its all come to nothing” 

“Fucking hell” Becky mumbled, locking eyes with Sasha again. “I got nothing for you from our side” 

“Shit…okay do me one favour get in touch with the press and tell them to emphasize that we need calls that our valid” 

“Yeah okay, keep in touch” Becky tossed the radio down and let out a sigh. 

“I’ll get the outlets on the line and see what we can do” Sasha reached for the phone as she spoke.

-

With one hour left on the clock Charlotte found Becky in her office pacing back and forth, Charlotte closed her door and stepped into Becky’s space.

“You look like you’re about to pass out” Charlotte grabbed a hold of her shoulders and forced her to sit down. “Here” Charlotte grabbed the water bottle sitting on her desk and handed it to Becky. 

Becky took a huge gulp before letting her head fall into her empty hand, the need to throw up was increasing and her body was starting to ache, she was going to push through as long as she could but the flask sitting inside her jacket was stating to call to her. 

“What can I do?” Charlotte asked as she kneeled down in front of Becky, her hands finding the shorter woman’s knees. 

“Nothing” Becky didn’t lift her head. “Nothing, just go out there and keep working on this” Becky slowly lifted her head and took another large gulp. “We have to figure out something” 

“Hey we will” Charlotte squeezed her knees. “We’re working on it” 

“We aren’t getting anywhere” She was frustrated and she was in pain, it was a toxic mix. 

The radio on Becky’s belt crackled to life and Finn’s voice came through. 

“Becky, come in!” Hearing the urgency in his voice Becky quickly grabbed the radio. 

“Yeah go, Finn” She shifted on the couch to make room for Charlotte. 

“We got two calls that seemed valid…they came from a house claiming there was a home invasion and they were told to call 911” The two shared a look. “Seth is taking a team to one house and I’m taking a team to another, sending you the address now” 

“Got it, let us know what you find when you get there” Becky gave her phone to Charlotte as they both stood. “Take this to Bayley and have her search the house, I just need a second” 

“You sure?” Becky nodded; Charlotte hesitated for a moment before leaving the office. 

Becky took a moment but the need to throw up grew to be too strong, she quickly rushed out of the office and into a bathroom; she slammed the stall behind her before dropping to her knees and emptying her stomach into the toilet. The retching was violent and it felt like Becky’s guts were going to come up with everything else. Once it stopped Becky leaned back against the stall door and knew she couldn’t keep going feeling like this. 

“Fuck” She mumbled as she slapped her hand against the wall beside her. 

Becky dug into her leather jacket and pulled her flask out, she took a second to really think about it before opening it up and throwing back a large gulp and then one more.

-

“They aren’t coming up on the camera” Dean spoke over his shoulder; he was running the CCTV footage backwards in front of the houses Finn sent them.

“They must have known we would be watching” Roman shook his head in frustrations. 

“There’s Finn!” The team turned to Bayley’s monitor and saw a bunch of squad cars pull up before Finn and a team rush out. 

“Seth too” Roman pointed to his own. 

They team watched as both teams rushed into the house but had to sit waiting, unable to see anything on the inside. Though it wasn’t long before the crackle of a radio caught their attention, Sasha and Charlotte looked behind them and saw Becky walking in.

“What do you have, Finn?” Becky move to stand with the team. 

“Family of five all dead, Seth found a family of four” They could hear Finn moving around. “No one was at either house, there is blood on the phone here and the call we got was definitely made from the family inside the house” 

The team shared a look before Sasha headed over to Becky and reached for the radio. “He’s trying to distract us, spread our resources”

“We’re out of time” Becky said glancing at the clock. “He has the family he wants and this is his way of diverting our attention” The redhead turned her attention back to Bayley. “Do a quick scan and see if any of the cameras picked up his face” 

As Bayley started the program a silence filled the room, they knew they didn’t have much of a chance of finding him and they knew they had very little time left to do anything about it. Another family was going to die and it was their fault, they were about to lose the faith of the people. 

Stephanie stormed into the room looking just as stressed as the rest of the team; she looked them over and placed her hands on her hips. “What’s the plan?” 

Becky let out a scoff. “Have a press release ready” 

“Are you really making jokes?” Stephanie moved to take a step closer; Becky was about to reciprocate but Charlotte pulled her back. 

“We have under an hour to find him and we have no leads to go on, there is no fucking plan!” 

“I thought you always knew what he was thinking, always one step-“ 

“It’s not magic!” Becky had to clench her fist to stop from lashing out. “I followed what I had and right now we have nothing, it’s his game and we’re just pawns in it” 

“That’s not good enough!” The director slammed her hands on the desk. “All I hear is a bunch of excuses; we are talking about the loss of lives here. We can’t just give up” 

“No one is giving up-“ Sasha tried but Stephanie was quick to cut her off. 

“Sounds like she is” 

Charlotte moved slightly forward grabbing Stephanie’s attention. “She’s frustrated, we all are, but we aren’t giving up” Charlotte looked over her shoulder at Becky. “Right?” 

“Yeah” Becky answered with a shrug. 

“Less than an hour” Stephanie pointed at the clock. “Figure this out”

-

“Ladies and Gentlemen, we are just one minute away from what this countdown is going to reveal” The news anchor looked very troubled, clearing his throat he continued. “We don’t know what we are about to see and the FBI has not been able to shed any light, please keep in mind that what you might see could be very disturbing”

Becky sat with the team around a table, they had tried, truly but everything came out dry and now they had to just wait like the rest of the world and see what was about to happen to an innocent family. Her hand itched to reach for the flask, which was almost done, but she fought the urge. As the numbers counted down she got more and more anxious, they had failed. 

The screen went blank and everyone held their breath, when it came back Wyatt’s mask was on the screen and he simply started before a sick laugh broke out and then his tongue stuck out. He slowly started to pan the camera away from him and they could see the start of a living room. 

“Holy shit!” Bryan stood up from his chair. “That-that’s my fucking house” 

“What!?” Becky grabbed the radio and rushed to her feet. 

“That’s my house!” Bryan took off running. “40 County Blvd!” He yelled over his shoulder. 

The team quickly took off behind him, Becky radioing in Finn as she ran. “Finn, he is at Bryan’s house on 40 County Blvd, take all units and head there right now” 

The team quickly got into two cars, Bryan, Charlotte, and Becky in one. Sasha, Roman and Dean in the other. Charlotte quickly hit the gas and the lights, driving as fast as she could to Bryan’s house. 

“Is this because I killed his brother?!” He yelled to Becky from the back seat, his phone to his ear trying desperately to call his wife. 

Becky shared a look with Charlotte; she quickly dialed Sasha through the car’s Bluetooth. “Sasha, what are the chances that he would go after Bryan’s family after he shot Bo” 

“Out of all the families he could have chosen…”Sasha let the comment hang. 

“But” Charlotte started, knowing what everyone was thinking but not wanting her words to bring it to reality. “That would mean we have a mole” 

“Bo’s death was never made public” Roman’s words crackled through. 

“Irish is right; Bryan took the shot and what 30 maybe 45 minutes later he goes live” 

“But we profiled him to not give a shit about his family, Bo was so scared of him” Becky was speaking but the gears in her brain was running a mile a second. “Maybe he did care more than we think, then this is a revenge mission again Bryan” 

“Fuck!” Bryan punched the seat in front of him. “My daughter is just a baby…I can’t” 

Becky longed to reach for Charlotte’s hand, she knew exactly the amount of fear running through Bryan, it took her back to that day and suddenly she felt like she was there all over again. Finn’s voice breaking though the radio brought her back to reality. 

“ETA 1 minute” 

“2 minutes” Becky called back 

It felt like the longest minutes but they pulled up and saw Finn and Seth getting the units ready to go in, the rest of the team hopped out of the cars and ran to the trunk to put their gear on, Becky reached in for a vest but Sasha pulled her back. 

“You can’t come with us” Becky was about to protest but Sasha held her hand up. “You’re not an agent or a cop; I can’t let you in there” 

“Yeah…okay” Becky stepped back and watched as the team got ready to go in, Bryan standing at the back. “Char” The blond looked over. “Be careful” She nodded with a smile. 

Roman and Dean moved to stand beside Becky as the team broke in, they could hear shouting and a lot of people telling someone to get down. Just as fast as it started it was over, the yelling stopped and two uniformed officers stepped out of the house. Two more stepped out and they had Wyatt in cuffs, it was a sight Becky never thought she would see. 

Becky moved towards the car they were leading him to and stood in the way, she reached for the mask he still had on and ripped it off to look him in his face. The smile he had on never wavered, it almost like he wasn’t in cuffs…like he didn’t lose the game. 

“We got you, mother fucker” Becky spit at his face and still the smile didn’t waver. 

She handed the mask to one of the officers as they put Wyatt into the squad car; they were going to take him back to FBI building for interrogation. Becky looked back at the house and saw Seth waving for her to come inside. 

When she walked in her heart was filled with happiness at seeing Bryan on his knees holding his wife and daughter, both were alive and well. She looked up and locked eyes with Charlotte, she knew that they both wished they could have had that same moment with Emma. 

“She’s going to be okay” Seth nodded to Bryan’s wife. “Beat up but she will be okay” 

Bryan helped his wife stand and gave Becky a smile. “Becky, this is my wife Brie” The two women shared a nod. 

“I’m glad you’re both okay” Becky said as she glanced down at the little girl clinging to Bryan’s leg. 

“Thank you” With another smile the family walked out of the house and to the ambulance that had arrived. 

“What are you thinking?” Becky turned from the family to Sasha. “I can see the wheels spinning” 

“I’m thinking this was all too easy” Becky began to walk around the room. ‘He didn’t have Harper or Rowan here, and after 2 years of trying to find him he has always managed to fly under our radar but today we caught him like it was nothing” 

“Like he wanted to get caught” Becky pointed at Dean. “Irish, you think this was his plan?” 

“I think he has something planned and I think this was a part of it” Becky waved in the direction of the camera that was in the room, the team had turned it off as soon as they were able. “He went live with this and then chose the family of an agent. He had to know we were going to figure out which house this was, Bryan did the press conference’s he knew that he was on the case. Then instead of killing the family as quickly as he could and making a getaway, he took the time to beat on her and gather us more time to get here” Becky shrugged. “He knew we were going to be here and he wanted to get caught” 

“By chance Bryan, the same guy who shot his brother?” Roman brought up a good question, could they be sure it was someone on the inside or was it just all coincidence.

“We need to talk to him” They looked towards the tall blond, her own eyes focused on the picture on Bryan’s family. “We’re just guessing, but if it is someone on the inside the fed him the information about Bo’s death then we need to get that out of him”

-

Becky, Sasha, Charlotte, Finn, and Stephanie all stood at the window of the interrogation room, they watched Bray and he kept his gaze on the window. Smile still on his face, his hands cuffed to the table and yet he still made all of them feel very uneasy. Becky broke the eye contact for a moment to take a long sip of her coffee.

“Okay Sasha, you and I are going to talk to him” Stephanie uncrossed her arms and moved towards the room door. 

“Director” She looked over at Finn. “With all due respect I don’t think he will talk to any of us, I think he’ll only talk to Becky” 

“With all due respect Agent Balor, you don’t make the calls” With a smile she walked into the room, followed by Sasha. 

With a deep sign Charlotte hit the intercom to hear what was being said in the room. 

“Bray Wyatt” Stephanie threw a file down as she took a seat. “I am Director McMahon and tis is Agent Banks-“ 

“Get me Rebecca” Wyatt’s eyes never once let the mirror, not even bothering to look at the two agents in the room. 

“No you don’t get to make the rules here, you’re speaking to us” Stephanie began to open the file in front of her.

“Get me Rebecca or you get nothing from me” 

“Fine” Sasha ignored the glare sent her way from Stephanie. “Someone stays in here with her though, you don’t get to be alone with her because I don’t fucking trust you” 

“Get me Rebecca” 

Sasha walked out of the room and Stephanie was forced to follow, as soon as the door closed she pulled on Sasha’s arm. 

“What the hell was that?!” 

“He is not going to talk to us!” Sasha reused to back down. “I am not wasting time here; we need to bring these families some peace!” 

Becky began to silently making her way to the door, Sasha held on to her elbow to stop her but spoke to Finn. 

“You go in there with her, but you let it be about them. Let Becky run this but if it goes too far, if it goes off the rails you pull her out” She received a nod in return. “You’re okay to do this?” She whispered to Becky. 

“I waited for this for a very long time” With that Becky entered the room, Finn close behind her. 

The smile that grew on Bray’s face when he saw her caused both anger and fear to spike through her whole body. Becky slowly moved to take a seat in front of him, noting that Finn stayed by the door. 

“Becky, my firefly!” 

“I am nothing of yours” she all but whispered, taking one more sip of her coffee she placed it down. 

“You came in here for me” He leaned in as close as he could with the cuffs. 

“I came here because there are so many families out there that need closure and if you need me to give them that then so be it” 

Bray let out a hard laugh, leaning back into his seat. “You don’t believe that, look at you” He lifted his hands to her. “Look what time away from me did to you, look what I made you” He pointed to the coffee cup on the table. “They know there’s whiskey in there?’ 

“You-“Becky had to laugh. “You are such an arrogant piece of shit” 

“I just know you need me, Becky” She didn’t grace him with an answer so he continued. “I gave you purpose, I gave you meaning, I gave your job reason” 

“Oh please do you ever get tired of listening to your voice” Becky reached for her coffee with a shake of her head, taking a long sip. “I stopped chasing you for a few months and you came after my family, you needed my attention. Two fucking years go by and you write my name in blood, seems like you’re the one that needs me”

That seemed to hit right, she saw something flash in Bray’s eyes and she had to hold her breath for a moment. Then he relaxed again and the smile returned, he nodded with a shrug. 

“You were so…interesting, you were like no one else I ever played with” A small sigh escaped his lips. “I missed you when you left, I played with so many others but none of them made the game fun. I wanted you back and yes fine…you could say I needed you but you know you need me too” 

“I don’t-“

“Tell me that when you found out I put your name in blood you didn’t feel some level of excitement” He looked to her eyes but she didn’t respond, he didn’t need her to. “I know you did because despite the fact that I killed your little girl and shot your wife, there is a sick twisted darkness inside of you that loves this game and you need me to play it”

“It wasn’t the fucking thought of playing this game with you that got me excited” This time Becky leaned in. “The excitement was for this moment, you sitting there in cuff and knowing that I fucking got you” She hissed out. 

Silence fell over them and the longer Becky watched Bray smile at her the more her blood boil. She shook her head and pushed her chair back, grabbing her coffee and finishing what was left. “You were never going to give me shit, you’re not going to help us connect the murders we believe are you, you’re never going to help us give the families peace” She stood up and stuffed her hands into her pockets. “You just wanted to waste my time” 

Becky turned to walk away when his voice boomed in the room. “Don’t walk away from me, Rebecca!” She kept her back to him. “I am not done talking to you!” 

“Well I am fucking done!” Becky turned back to him and slammed her hands on the desk. “This game is over!” 

“No” Bray stood and Finn came slightly closer. “The game ends when I want it to end!” 

“So you did want to get caught” Bray let a laugh out at that. 

“Maybe I know I can play the game from in here” 

“We’re going to catch the other two and we will bring the cult down, I promise” With that Becky turned away once more. 

“Does that help you sleep at night, the thought of putting all of us away?” Becky stopped walking and let out a sigh. “You know what I use when I drift off into the darkness, Emma’s screams” He smiled as Becky’s whole body tensed. “The way Emma begged you to save her, the way she cried-“

“Don’t you fucking say my daughter’s name!” Becky made a move to lunge but Finn held her back. 

“Okay that’s enough, we’re done” Finn pulled her towards the door and began to open it. 

“Tell me did your wife remember her daughter’s death or did you have to retell the story of how that knife slid across Emma’s throat? She was on the floor gasping for her own life” 

That was the last straw for Becky, just as Finn opened the door she grabbed his gun and pushed him out the door. Then it was like time slowed down as she grabbed the chair at the desk and used it to lock the handle. She quickly hit the safety off and turned the gun on Wyatt, her eyes held fire and his held amusement. 

On the outside of the room Stephanie was yelling at the team to break that door down, Finn was kicking it as hard as he could but inside that room Becky could hear nothing but white noise. 

“Do it pull that trigger and show them what I made you” Bray leaned his forehead on the barrel of the gun when Becky stepped close enough.

“You didn’t make me into shit” Her grip tightened. 

“Alcoholic, grieving parent, former agent…take your pick, but I did all of that” He let out another bark of a laugh. “You can’t do it though can you? You can’t break our connection because like I’ve been saying all along you need me” 

“It would be so fucking easy though” Becky put her finger over the trigger. “So easy to put just a little bit of weight and remove you from this world’ Becky’s free hand gripped the table tightly until her knuckles turned white. “ All the blood on your hands-“

“What about the blood on your hands, your daughters, all the families you couldn’t save, my brothers-“ 

“So there is someone on the inside” Becky abruptly pulled back and took the gun with her. 

“Wha-what?” Bray looked caught off guard. 

“Thanks” She there him a smile before pulling the chair back and walking out of the room, her name being yelled by him as the door closed.

Becky looked up to see the team looking at her like she lost her mind; she flicked the safety back on and gave the gun back to Finn. 

“Sorry about that” She said to him. 

“Are you out of your mind?!” Stephanie screamed in her face. 

“He was never going to confess to shit, this was all just a game to him” Becky held her hand up before Stephanie could interrupt. “I needed him to think he won to give us something, did I have that planned? No but the opportunity came and he told us what we were thinking” Becky turned her eyes to Sasha and Charlotte. “Someone on the inside is part of the cult”

-

The team had just finished their debriefing from Sasha and got word that Bryan’s family was going to be just fine, they were getting ready to be dismissed to go home but Sasha had some final words.

“Listen yes Bray is caught and that’s a great thing but this is in no way a victory, two families were lost today when none should have been” She let the words sink in with the team. “We still need to find Rowan and Harper, we still need to take the cult down and we need to know who is working on the inside” Sasha walked over to the conference room window and watched the bullpen for a moment. “If Becky’s theory is right and Bray wanted to get caught then we need to do everything we can to stop whatever else he has planned, tonight we’re keeping him in a holding cell in here with high security” 

“Tomorrow?” Seth asked. 

“Stephanie is working on that” She took a breath before a small smile came on her face. “Okay guys go home and get some rest and relax, tomorrow we start a whole other level of work. Thank you for all the time and work you put in to catch this asshole, you’ve all earned a break and as soon as this case is closed I’ll make sure its granted” 

The team gave their thank you to their boss before slowly trickling out of the office, Becky and Charlotte stepped into the elevator together. Without giving much though Becky’s hand slowly found its way into Charlotte’s and after a brief brush of their fingers she laced her fingers through the blonds. Charlotte looked over at Becky and a small smile made its way on both their faces, slowly Charlotte laced her fingers with Becky’s.

-

The two of them were sitting in Charlotte’s living room and the house was filled with laugher, the air was lighter than it had been in years and it felt like a weight had been taken off their chest. They had cooked dinner together, ate together, there was a sense of normality the both of them missed so desperately.

“Do you remember the night you proposed?” Charlotte asked, taking a sip of her tea. 

“Oh god” Becky laughed shaking her head, the withdrawal symptoms were holding off for now thanks to the whiskey spiked coffee earlier. “I was so scared our dog, King Charlie-“ 

“May he rest in peace” 

“Yes may he rest in peace, I thought he was going to swallow that ring before I ever had a chance to propose” Charlotte let out a hard laugh, her hand coming to rest of Becky’s knee, as the night went on they moved closer and closer to each other. 

“You had planned such a beautiful night and I remember telling Bayley all about it and she asked me if that sounded like something you would do” 

“Sasha said the same thing!” Becky sat up straight turning her body towards Charlotte. “I had to justify that I could be romantic”

Their laugh died down and silence took over, their eyes remained locked and for the first time in a long time Charlotte felt like she could read Becky. 

“I really, really fucking missed you” The blond whispered. 

“I really missed you too” Becky took the hand on her knee and squeezed slightly. 

“I-I asked for a divorce, Becky” They had to eventually bring this up. 

“I know” Their hands slowly separated. “If that’s what you still want, I’ll sign whatever I need to. I just want you to be happy, Char” 

“I never wanted a divorce, Becks” Charlotte waited till their eyes connected again. “I was just so lost and hurt, I’m still grieving but then I just felt so alone” 

“I know and I am so sorry, I really do want to get better, Charlie” Becky moved slightly closer. 

“I know you do and I understand why you lost yourself” Charlotte offered her a smile. “I can see it in your eyes that you want to recover and that means everything to me” 

Another silence fell over them but the energy in the air felt electric, Charlotte had to break the eye contact and she cleared her throat. “Anyway I think I have some ice cream around her if you want some-“ 

She was abruptly cut off by Becky’s lips on her own, her hands reached for Becky’s shoulders and the redhead slowly pulled back. “If you want me to sto-“

“Shut up” Charlotte quickly pulled her back into a kiss. 

The kiss started off slow but it didn’t take long for the kiss to gain hunger, Becky gripped on to Charlotte’s hip and slid her tongue against the lips on her own and was granted entrance. Becky didn’t know who let out the deep moan at the first contact of their tongues brushing together, but she knew right away she was addicted to Charlotte’s taste all over again. 

Charlotte began to rise and Becky followed her, one hand moving down to the blonde’s ass and giving it a firm squeeze, Charlotte back up and Becky pushed her against the stairs banister. Their lips separated and Becky’s lips trailed the long neck, Charlotte didn’t try to stop the moan that broke through her lips. Her hands gripped Becky’s hair and pulled so their lips could connect once more. 

“Mmm I missed your lips” Charlotte whispered against Becky’s mouth. 

She pushed off the banister and forced Becky to turn, walking her towards the stairs but never letting their lips separate. Charlotte quickly unbuttoned Becky’s shirt and pushed it off her shoulders, she broke away to drop to her knees and kiss the exposed stomach. Her lips finding the many scars that littered the shorter woman’s body, her tongue licking the scar just above her hip. 

Becky’s own hand buried itself in the blonde hair, her breath coming out in laboured gasps. She felt Charlotte begin to work on the button of her pants; she moved to sit down on a step when she felt Charlotte tug on the jeans. Before Charlotte could get them all the way off, Becky pulled her back up and connected their lips once more. 

“Get this off” Becky instructed as she pulled on Charlotte’s top. 

Charlotte pulled back and with Becky’s help almost ripped the top over her head, one hand dropping the garment and the other running through her hair before she leaned in and kissed Becky. Her lips moving from Becky’s to her jaw, her neck, her chest, her stomach and finally her hips as she once again tugged on the jeans. Once they were off Charlotte kissed up the exposed legs, stopping to pay extra attention to her inner thighs. 

“Fuck Char” Becky’s head lolled back, her eyes shut tightly and her free hand gripping the banister. 

Charlotte slowly tugged the boy-shorts down, her lips teasing the redheads hips, Becky kicked her underwear off and Charlotte wasted no time to spread her legs. The first lick against her center had Becky’s hips canting; Charlotte pushed her hips down and slowly rubbed them as her tongue circled Becky’s clit. When she felt Becky’s grip on her hair tighten, she sucked the clit into her mouth and sucked lightly as one hand trailed down and teased her entrance. Charlotte’s slowly pushed in and moved up to kiss Becky’s stomach. 

“Oh God” Becky moaned, her hips grinding against Charlotte’s fingers. “Fuck I’m almost there” 

Charlotte moved back down and slowly removed her fingers, smirking at the groan of protest from the woman under her; Charlotte replaced her fingers with her tongue. It took only a few thrusts before Becky was coming hard against her mouth, Charlotte helped her ride out the intense orgasm before moving back up to Becky’s lips. 

Becky pulled back and connected their foreheads; her hands reaching behind Charlotte and undoing the bra letting it fall between them. Just as Becky pushed it off her she noticed the necklace Charlotte was wearing, it held both their wedding rings, it made her heart skip and she brushed her fingers against it before connecting their lips again.

Becky forced Charlotte to stand, her hands moving to the now exposed breasts and her thumbs brushing the harden nipples. They began to ascend the stairs, Becky stopping at a nearby wall and shoving Charlotte hard against it. Becky leaned down and covered one nipple with her warm mouth, her hand pinching the other nipple. 

“God that feels so good” Charlotte’s hands ran over Becky’s back and undid her bra, letting it fall to the floor. 

“You’re way too dressed” Becky whispered, her lips finding the sweet spot under Charlotte’s ear and sucking hard. Her hands unbuttoned Charlotte’s pants and she quickly pushed them down her slim hips. 

They finally made it too Charlotte’s bedroom, Becky gave her a shove and Charlotte fell onto the bed. Becky reached for Charlotte’s panties and pulled them down, tossing them to the side. Charlotte reached for Becky as the red head moved over her, the blond spread her legs and Becky’s hips fell in the cradled of Charlotte’s thighs. 

“God you feel so good” Becky moaned out. 

Becky kissed down the body below her, when she got to the blonde’s center her tongue licked two long strokes against her causing Charlotte to let out a loud moan. Becky moved back up her body and connected their lips, her hand moving between them and circled the blonde’s clit twice before sliding her fingers into Charlotte. They both moaned at the feeling, for Becky it felt like coming home. 

“Go hard’ Charlotte whispered into her ear before letting her teeth tug on the lobe. 

Becky trusted hard and deep, using her hips to help drive her fingers into the taller woman harder, she slowly increased the pace. Charlotte’s moans driving her forward; she began to curl her fingers before pulling them out and pushing them back in. It was enough to make Charlotte’s toes curl, her nails dragged down Becky’s back. 

“Don’t stop” Charlotte’s hips began to lose rhythm; it took just a little bit more before Charlotte came with a high pitch moan. “Fuck Becky” 

Becky pulled her fingers out and sucked them dry, just the sight of it was enough to get Charlotte wet all over again. Becky grabbed on to one of her hands and pinned it to the mattress above her head, slowly she began to grind her hips against Charlotte’s. Their centers meeting in the perfect spot had both of them moaning loud, Becky buried her free hand in Charlotte’s locks and increased her pace. Charlotte wrapped her legs around Becky’s hips, her heels pushing down on Becky’s ass and her own free hand coming between them to pull at Becky’s nipple. 

“I’m going to cum, baby” Charlotte whispered breathlessly. 

“I’m there too” Becky’s grip on her hair and hand tightened. 

Charlotte turned her head until Becky got the hint and connected their lips and both of them flew off the cliff together. Becky slowly broke their kiss and once again connected their foreheads; she brushed their nose together and then dropped her head to Charlotte’s shoulder. She felt Charlotte place a few kisses against her shoulder, her hand making small circles against the small of her back but her legs were still wrapped around her hips.

-

“I don’t remember the last time I was this happy” Becky whispered into Charlotte’s hair.

“So no regrets?” Charlotte lifted her head off Becky’s chest and placed a small kiss there before putting her head right back.

“Are you kidding?” They both laughed. 

“God I forgot how good we were at that” Charlotte shifted on to her stomach, so that she was leaned her chin on the back of her hands on Becky’s chest.

“Were we really that good if you forgot?” Becky wrapped her arms tighter around Charlotte’s, causing the bedsheet to slip a little lower to their waist. 

“Shut up” The blonde moved her hand so she could pinch the woman below her. “You know what I mean” 

“I’m joking” Becky took the same hand pulled it to her lips. “You kept our rings” 

“Yeah” A small tension filled the room. “I couldn’t get rid of them and…” She hesitated.

“What babe?” Becky asked as she placed another kiss to her hand. 

“It made me feel close to you” Charlotte turned her head and laid it on Becky’s chest once more, her free fingers trailing over a new scar just above her heart. “I didn’t know where you were and I never knew if I would see you again, but having the ring with me made it feel like you were always with me” 

Becky felt her eyes begin to water but fought them back and chose to lean forward and kiss the head on her chest because she didn’t trust her voice in that moment. 

“This is new” Charlotte whispered, talking about the scar her fingers were still tracing. 

“I uh” Becky laughed but it lacked humor. “I got into a lot of fights and I did a lot of dumb things in the early years” 

“I’m glad you’re alive” Charlotte lifted herself so that she was leaning on her elbow, just above Becky. 

“Me too” Becky smiled at her and Charlotte couldn’t help but smile back. Becky’s fingers reached for the rings once more. “I want to try this again Charlotte” Her eyes fixed on the rings. 

“But?” This woman still knew her so well. 

“But I want to recover first, I want to close this case and come out from rehab and be in the right mind for you” Charlotte’s hand covered her own. 

“Becky…”

“I need to be right for you because if I can’t heal…God I just never want to put you through this again” Becky took a deep breath. “I had a drink today to get through it and I need that to stop, I don’t want to rely on that to be okay”

“I’ll be with you every single step of the way” Charlotte leaned down and brushed their lips together. “When you’re ready-when we’re ready these rings will still be here”

-

Becky was startled awake by the ringing of a phone, she rolled away from Charlotte’s back and pulled one arm free; she blindly reached for the phone on the bedside. Without looking she answered the phone.

“Lynch” 

“Becky?” The surprise in Sasha’s voice was evident. 

“Yeah, you good?” A small smile graced her face when she felt Charlotte turn in her arms, burying her face in Becky’s neck. 

“Uh yeah, listen we’re transferring Bray to federal holding so that’s he under high security 24/7” 

“That’s great” 

“Yeah and we have a SWAT unit and a local PD escort taking him, Bryan wants to go too and I was wondering if you maybe wanted to join him?” 

“Yeah, fuck yeah. I’ll be there in the hour?” Charlotte slowly lifted her head with a raised eyebrow. 

“Okay great, by the way I tried calling your phone but you weren’t answering” With that Sasha hung up. 

Becky pulled the phone back with some confusion and only then realized she had answered Charlotte’s, with a small laugh she put the phone down and rolled Charlotte on to her back and hovered over her. “Morning” Becky leaned down and connected their lips. 

“Morning” Charlotte whispered back. 

“I think Sasha knows we slept together” The two of them let out a laugh. “I accidently answered your phone” 

“You sounded excited about something” 

“They are transferring Bray today and Sasha wanted to know if I wanted to go with Bryan” She felt Charlotte tense up. “Don’t worry they have a whole team going with us, it’s going to be okay” 

“I just got you back so please be careful”

-

A knock on Charlotte’s office got her attention, lifting her head she smiled at Bayley.

“Hey Bay” She smiled a thanks at the coffee placed on her desk. 

“You look like you had a very good night” Bayley took a seat on her desk. 

“Okay you’re not even trying to be subtle” Charlotte took a small sip of her coffee. 

“Sasha said that Becky answered your phone and she sounded very…sleepy when she did” Bayley raised her eyebrows in a suggestive way.

“Fine yes we had a great night” The smirk Charlotte sent her told Bayley all she needed to know. 

“DUDE!” Bayley raised her hand for a high five. “What does this mean?” 

“We are going to try this thing but we’re going to take it slow” There was a bubble of happiness in her heart that she missed at the thought of being with Becky. 

“Oh man I am so happy for you guys” 

Dean knocking the office stopped their moment. “Guys we’re going over some of the evidence in the conference room” 

“Okay be right there” Charlotte stood along with Bayley.

-

Bryan and Becky were driving behind the transport vehicle, a SWAT van in front of that car and a squad car behind them.

“So how is your daughter?” Becky asked as she locked her phone, placing it in the cup holder. 

“She’s okay, I really thought the whole thing would traumatize her but she seemed to just let it go” Bryan slowly brought the car to a stop as they came to a red light. “We are sending her to someone to talk to, just in case” 

“Probably for best, how’s Brie?” 

“She’s still in the hospital but she’s going to be okay, she knew I needed to be here to watch him be put away” Becky nodded in understanding. 

“Yeah I needed the same thing”

-

The tea was sitting around a conference table looking over some files for Harper and Rowan, while also trying to figure out how to narrow down who could be an inside man.

“I mean that day Bo died, everyone in the bullpen was there” Finn pointed toward the bullpen. “We’re going to have to look at everybody that was in the office that day” 

“I’ll start pulling up a list” Bayley began typing on her laptop. 

“It’s too much to narrow down” Sasha spoke from her spot at the large white board in the room. 

“Uh guys” The team turned to Dean; he had been boxing some of the evidence. “What was this crime scene?” 

“That was the first family that we lost once Becky got back on the case” Seth answered before going back to the file in front of him. 

“There are two pictures of this body” Ambrose held up the two photos of the young girl that had been killed. 

“One without the USB and one with it” Roman mumbled. 

“What?” Sasha spun around so fast she almost fell. “Oh my god, how the fuck did we miss that?” 

“Wait what does that mean?” Charlotte closed her file and stood up. 

“Becky thought it was off, that it didn’t fit Wyatt’s dramatic nature” Sasha took the two pictures and stared at the time stamp. “She thought that the cult may have left it but not Bray” She lifted the picture without the USB. “This is time stamped before this one” She held the picture with the USB next. 

“That means whoever was at the crime scene could be the mole” Finn shook his head at Seth’s statement. 

“No there were only crime techs and us in that house, a crime tech would never take that picture twice if they were involved they would have made sure it was only taken once. They took that first picture and they were asked to take that second one by the person that placed it there” 

“That means it’s someone in this room…on this team?” Charlotte couldn’t believe that these people were her family, she trusted them with her life there was no way this could be true. 

“Hold on that is a huge accusation to make” Roman’s soothing voice trying to calm the tension that just filled the room. “Just break this down for a second, before you blame an innocent person” 

“Okay Charlotte and I got to the crime scene at the same time, Becky came after us” Sasha had spent the night at Charlotte’s with Bayley after Becky was dropped off by Finn. 

“I got there and Seth was already there” Finn answered next. 

“When I got there-“Seth suddenly stopped. “Bryan was there” 

Charlotte felt her heart stop. “He’s with Becky” She rushed to call her wife. 

“Wait we still don’t know-“ Bayley was abruptly cut off. 

“FUCK” Finn slapped the table in front of him before covering his face. “When Becky first got back we put police protection on her house, I was going to do it but I was busy with some stuff and-“ 

“Bryan did it instead” Bayley finished with a gasp. “Oh my God, he came to me and asked me to tell Becky about the officer at her house like an hour before she left that day. You told him her address?” 

“I didn’t even think, he was an agent and he was working with us I just gave him the address” Finn saw Charlotte calling Becky from the corner of his eye. “If it really is him then that’s how Wyatt knew where Becky was living, it wasn’t because of his fireflies it was because of Bryan” 

“She’s not answering” Charlotte could feel herself getting hysterical. 

“I can track it” Dean rushed to his laptop and opened a program, Charlotte stood over his shoulder. 

“If its Bryan then Becky was right about Wyatt wanting to get caught, all of this was to get close to Becky” Sasha began to put the dots together. “The plan was always for Wyatt to end up at Bryan’s house; Bo unknowingly helped their plan when he gave Bryan a reason to take that shot. Bryan asked to go on this transport and he knew I’d want to give Becky the same closure…Wyatt is planning a fucking breakout and he’s going to take Becky with him” 

“I’ll get the SWAT team on the phone” Seth rushed out of the room. 

“Roman, get Stephanie I think she’s in her office and fill her in” He gave Sasha a nod and headed out of the room. 

“I got her location” Charlotte glanced at it before taking off running, Sasha and Dean on her heels.

-

Becky kept the conversation with Bryan light and was oblivious to her phone that was lighting up. The cars came to a sudden stop and Becky sat up a bit straighter in her seat, she couldn’t see anything over the transport van but she heard the telltale sign of a car door slamming.

“What’s happening?” She tried to angle her body to get a better view. 

Suddenly the car shook with a thunderous boom and their car along with the one holding Wyatt and the one behind them was sent for a spin; she knew right away there had been an explosion. Becky saw the SWATT van engulfed in flames and 3 men rushing to the transport car. She could make out that one was Harper, behind her she heard a car screech to a stop and in front of her another car did the same. 

“Fuck there’s breaking him out” Becky reached for her phone and unbuckled her seat, her eyes never leaving the scene in front of her. 

Suddenly Bryan grabbed her by the back of her neck and slammed her forehead into the dashboard four times, when he stopped she had blood pouring down her forehead and she was disoriented. She heard automatic gunfire and knew that she was on her own, she turned to look at Bryan as best as she could. 

“It-It was you” She whispered. 

Her car door was pulled open and she pulled from her seat and tossed hard onto the pavement, Becky felt a rib or two crack and let out a moan at the pain. She turned onto her side and coughed, which her ribs protested, but she soon found herself forced on to her back and Wyatt straddling her waist. Her struggle to breathe grew as his weight pushed down on her. 

“I waited for this moment for such a long time” He laughed before throwing a hard punch to her left cheek and then her right. His hands wrapped around her throat and squeezed. 

“We are going to have so much fun” He let go and stood up.   
Becky gave her best laugh through the pain, her nose was broken and she knew she was concussed but she laughed anyway. “You fucking idiot, you don’t think my team is going to do everything to find me?” 

“Oh Rebecca, I am counting on it” Bray gave his team a signal. “How they find you…well that’s the fun part” With that he smiled and gestured to her body, talking to someone on the opposite side of her. “Will you please do the honours?” 

Becky lifted her head to see who he was talking to and was met with a straight kick to the face from Bryan. She felt her body being dragged across the ground as she slowly blacked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you predicted this (one of you did and it made me smile) hats off to you. We're not close to finished. I can't wait to keep this journey going. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and if you could drop me a kudos and comment I will be so grateful!


	11. Scream for me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the delay guys between the holidays and everything I was just taken away, but I'm back now!!! thank you for all the love on the last chapter you guys are the best. Please enjoy this next chapter. Love forever and always.

_Charlotte stepped out onto the balcony of her hotel room, her silk robe wrapped tightly around her naked body. She leaned her elbows on the railing and took a deep breath of the early morning air, the ocean breeze kissing her face. She felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist, her hands lightly gripped those arms as she leaned back into the body._

_“Morning, wife” She would never get tired of hearing Becky call her that, her father said that was newly wed bliss._

_“Morning, wife” Charlotte whispered back, her eyes taking in the beauty that is Hawaii. “I know we just got here but I never want to leave”_

_“Two weeks of the honeymoon life isn’t going to make that any easier” Becky pressed a kiss to her shoulder and her neck._

_“Being in that bed with you for two weeks doing what we did last night…and early this morning isn’t going to make it easier either” Charlotte’s eyes drifted closed as Becky continued to trail kisses up her neck._

_“There might be some moments spent outside of the bedroom” Becky laughed against her neck, moving to lean her chin on Charlotte’s shoulder. “I still can’t believe we’re married”_

_“It feels like a dream” Her fingers played with the ring on Becky’s finger. “I love you so much”_

_“I love you too” Becky pulled back and turned the woman in her arms around, leaning in they shared a sweet kiss. “Now” Becky leaned their foreheads together, her hands moving to hold both of Charlotte’s. “As nice as this view is, the view from the bed is so much better” Becky connected their lips once more and began pulling her into the bedroom._

Charlotte eyes were focused on the blood stained on the dashboard, her fingers playing with the rings around her neck. There was a lump in her throat and she fought hard to not let her tears fall, her heart was crushed and she felt like she couldn’t breathe. 

How did she end up back here feeling this fear again after feeling so at peace just a few hours ago? What if last night had been their last chance together? What if it was the last time she would ever- 

“Charlotte?” Sasha’s voice broke through the downward spiral that her thoughts were taking her too. “Are you sure you can be here?” 

“I need to be” 

The team had arrived and found the area in a mess, bodies everywhere, the SWAT car on fire, and Bryan’s car abandoned. Most importantly Becky wasn’t there but a good amount of her blood was and it was enough to make Charlotte’s stomach turn. Finn and Seth arrived a bit later to begin the investigation once they realized that the Wyatt was long gone. 

“Okay” Sasha squeezed her arm and lifted her phone. “Guys?” The team began to come together. “Bayley and Roman are looking into Bryan to see if there is anything we can find, Stephanie went to talk to Brie but she’s not giving anything up so it’s clear she’s part of the cult. Bayley was able to get a video from the CCTV here” Sasha pointed at the camera on the building behind them. 

They all remained silent as Sasha pulled the video up; as soon as Charlotte saw Becky being thrown out of the car the tears she fought against began to fall. She watched as Bray beat her and Bryan kicked her, there was no audio so she couldn’t hear what was going on but she was sure her wife threw a smartass comment. They watched two people they had never seen drag Becky off camera and then Bray turned and looked up at the camera; he smiled and waved at them.

“He knew we were going to look for the video” Finn shook his head in disgust. 

“Can they track the cars through other cameras?” Ambrose had clocked a few cameras on their way here, as he asked the question he leaned into the car and grabbed Becky’s phone giving it to Charlotte.

“Bayley said they got into three cars, but there was no way to tell which care Becky and Bray got into. The cars went in three different directions, we’re back to square one” The frustration was clear in Sasha’s voice, she knew it was going to take time and that was the one thing they didn’t have. 

“What’s the plan?” Charlotte whispered out, her eyes finding the blood on the dashboard once more. 

Silence fell over the group for a moment before Seth broke it. “We do our job”.

_

The team made their way back into the conference room; they found Stephanie sitting in the room with Bayley and Roman with a picture of Bryan on the screen.

“Hey” Stephanie stood up and greeted them with a nod. “Have a seat” 

“Do we know anything about him?” Seth pointed at the screen but couldn’t look at it. 

Stephanie nodded before pushing on a button on her laptop, pulling up some information about Bryan. “We know his real name is Daniel Bryan and that he was an actual agent” 

“What?” Sasha shook her head in disbelief. “Why the fake name then? “ 

“Bayley, please” Stephanie asked the tech agent to take over. 

“I dug a little deeper…went through some old hacking ports and it looks like he change his name before he got into the FBI” Bayley pushed a few keys and a picture of a much younger Bryan in a police uniform popped up. “I found that he was still known as Danial Bryan when he was a beat cop in New Orleans” 

Realization fell over the whole team. “Shit” Charlotte whispered. “That’s where he met them” 

“That’s what we think” Roman agreed. “Wyatt is a smart fucker and he knew he hit a gold mine getting a cop and then an agent into his cult. He would have felt unstoppable” 

“Until he met Becky” Finn mumbled out. 

Charlotte abruptly pushed herself out of her chair; it was so harsh that her chair fell over. Charlotte stormed over to Sasha, Sasha stood up trying to ready her body for the anger she could almost see coming from Charlotte. 

“He brought this case to us!” Charlotte clenched her fist so tight she was sure she broken skin. “How could you not look into him, how could you let this happen?!” With that Charlotte gave the smaller woman a hard shove. 

Dean quickly stepped between the two and held his arms out to stop Charlotte. 

“Charlotte, I never wanted this to happen” Sasha kept her voice calm knowing that this was coming from a place of fear. “She is my best friend” 

“I told you, I FUCKING told you I didn’t want her back and now he has her” Charlotte tried to fight away Dean’s arms. 

“We will get her back” Sasha whispered out. 

“You don’t know that!” The blonde’s tears began to fall.

“Stop” Bayley got out of her seat to stand beside her wife. “This isn’t anyone’s fault” She turned her eyes to Sasha’s. “Not anyone’s” Bayley began to speak to the rest of the room. “This is a fucking shit situation, our friend is taken and we don’t know where, but standing here and fighting with each other sure as hell isn’t the way to find her” 

Dean slowly put his arms down when Charlotte spun away and took her seat again, her head falling into her hands. 

“Banks” Sasha pulled her eyes from Charlotte to Stephanie. “What is your plan?”

Sasha was at a loss she didn’t have a plan but she had a team waiting for direction, she felt Bayley squeeze her arm and with a deep breath she began. “Right we need to know where they could be and we have nothing to go on, doesn’t mean we’re at a complete loss.” Sasha turned to Finn. “I want you to dig into Bryan’s life and get his wife to talk, she doesn’t get the option anymore…force her, she’s part of this cult maybe she’ll know where they are” 

Before anyone could move or more could be said the screen with Bryan’s picture scrambled. Bayley quickly ran back to her laptop and saw her screen was also scrambled. She hit a few keys but nothing changed on her screen before it went completely black, Roman and Dean shared a look with her 

“I don’t have control on my laptop” Was all Bayley needed to say for the team to know what that meant. 

It wasn’t too much longer before the screen shifted again and Charlotte couldn’t stop the sob that escaped her chest. Sitting tied to a chair with her head down was Becky, the room was fairly dark but there was enough light to show the team what he needed them to see. Bright lights suddenly flashed into the room and Wyatt slowly walked into the frame.

_

Becky startled awake as the lights invaded her unconscious state, she slowly blinked her eyes open and quickly realized she was bound to the chair she was sitting in. Her arms were bound to the arms of the chair and her feet were bound together, her body ached from the beating she took and she could taste blood in her mouth. Becky slowly lifted her head and saw Wyatt standing and smiling at her, beside him was a camera and the red light told Becky it was on.

Bray slowly began walking towards her, he held his hand out and a giant of a man walked forward from behind her. The man was huge, a black sheep mask covered his face and a bushy beard covered what the mask couldn’t. He handed Bray a knife and took his place back behind Becky, with a sick smile on his face Bray kneeled in front of her. 

“How long since you had your last drink?” Bray waited for an answer as he cut Becky’s shirt open with the knife, pulling it off her body and leaving her in just a sports bra. 

Becky refused to answer him and was rewarded with a hard back hand, her head snapping to the right. She spit some blood to the floor before turning back to look at him. 

“Why do you have to make this so hard?” Bray stayed on his knee in front of her. “I just need to know when withdrawal is going to kick in” He threw her a wide smile. “I mean we wouldn’t want you to…die” He laughed. 

“You should though” His laugh abruptly stopped at Becky’s words. “You should kill me while you can because the second I get a chance I am going to slit your fucking throat” 

“Hmm” Bray nodded thoughtfully, tapping a finger to his chin. “You’ll need a knife for that, oh!” Bray held up his blade. “You can use this one” 

With a smile he flipped the knife to hold the hilt and plugged the knife into Becky’s thigh, the former agent let out a loud scream and pulled at her restraints. 

“Now” Bray spoke over her pained screams. “I have no idea if I hit the artery so just remember that when you pull the knife out to…’slit my throat’ you might bleed out before you even move from the chair” 

Becky tried to get her breathing under control as the pain started to give way to the shock, her hands gripped the arms of the chair tightly. Bray grabbed her face and forced her to look at the camera; he gripped her face harder with a smile. 

“Before we start the real fun, wave to your team” He used his free hand to wave at the camera. “Say hi to your wife, they all get a front row view for the show”

_

Charlotte felt herself losing control as she watched the scene unfold in front of her, it was like when she was forced to watch her daughter die, and she was helpless all over again. She watched Becky’s eyes look at the camera and she could swear Becky was looking right at her. She watched Bray walk to the barrel that had a fire lit, he picked up a cattle brand and placed it in the fire.

“Oh God” Charlotte whispered when she realized where this was going, tears slipped from her eyes and a sob broke from her chest. 

“Charlotte” Roman turned her body away from the video. “Maybe you shouldn’t be here” 

“Get off” She harshly pulled body away from Roman and turned back to the video. If she walked away now it would truly feel like leaving Becky alone. 

“Charlotte-“ Sasha was cut off by Bray speaking again.

_

“All I ever wanted was for you to accept that you are one of us” Becky could hear him speaking but couldn’t see him. “But you never could and so now I’m going to mark you as one of us”

Bray entered her line of sight again holding the cattle brand. “Fuck off” she struggled against the binds. “Get the fuck away from me!” 

“Hold her” He spoke to the giant. “You’re going to want to sit still for this, Rebecca” He waited as the giant got a hold on Becky, ensuring she couldn’t move. Bray moved closer and gripped the handle tighter. “This is going to hurt a little” 

Becky felt her body tense up and her breathing got more ragged as fear took over, she was tough but the feeling of burning flesh would bring the toughest people to their knees. Suddenly Bray pushed the brander into her ribs, just under her left breast, and held it against her skin. 

Becky screamed her voice raw; she could smell her own flesh burning and could feel her skin bubbling as Bray refused to let up. After what felt like hours Bray pulled the cattle brand back, and the moment the giant let go of her shoulder Becky turned her head and threw up.

Bray tossed the cattle brand aside and leaned on Becky’s arms, lowering his face to hers. “Now you’re forever going to be one of my fireflies” Bray let his hand brush over the new burn, smiling as Becky screamed. The brand was his, the buzzard over a lantern. 

Becky began to laugh through the pain. “I will never be anything of yours.” With that she spat in his face, a twisted smile taking over her own face. 

Bray looked away and slowly wiped the saliva off his face with the back of his hand, when he looked back at her the look in his eyes took her back to the night she saw him with the mask on. The evil in his eyes was evident and it scared her. 

Bray shot back to his feet and grabbed her by her throat. “Why do you make ME DO THIS?” he lashed out with solid punches with his free hand. He felt Becky’s nose break, her eye socket snap too before he finally stopped. When he let go of her throat her head slumped forward…out cold.

_

Once Bray turned the camera off Charlotte spun on her heel and rushed out of the room, Sasha held her hand up to Bayley and quickly followed the blond. She found Charlotte in her office pacing back and forth, she was clearly having a panic attack.

“Char-“ 

“I can’t do this” Charlotte rushed out, tears running down her face. “I can’t lose her too, it’s going to destroy me” Charlotte grabbed at her chest, taking a breath felt like a struggle. “I can’t breathe” 

“Okay, okay” Sasha moved forward and took both of Charlotte’s hands, she placed one over her heart and the other over Charlotte’s. “I need you to take a deep breath in” Sasha did it with her. “Now exhale” and she had her do that three more times. “Okay now talk to me” 

“I can’t lose her, Sasha” Charlotte took a seat on her couch, Sasha followed. “I don’t think I can survive it” Charlotte dropped her head into her hands. “He can’t take my whole family from me” 

“Hey we won’t let him” The younger woman rubbed circles on her back. “We’re going to get her back” 

“You can’t promise me that” The blond whispered. 

“You’re right” Sasha forced her to sit up again. “I can’t promise you that, but I can promise that we are going to do everything we can to bring her back.” Sasha took a moment to clear her own throat. “I will not let him take my best friend” 

Silence took over the room for a few seconds before Charlotte broke it. “She is all I have left” 

“I know” Sasha took a hold of one of Charlotte’s hands. “Tell me about a good memory” 

“What?” 

“Tell me about a happier time” Sasha said with a squeeze. 

Charlotte casted her eyes to the picture of Becky holding a new born Emma on her desk and a small smile graced her face. 

“When Emma was a new born she hated sleeping” The two let out a water laugh, Charlotte remembering the exhaustion and Sasha remembering the stories Becky told her. “I remember after two weeks we were so tired that even getting through the day felt like a mission, one night she was wailing at 3am and Becky told me to keep sleeping and she would take care of Emma” 

_The crying through the baby monitor startled both mothers awake; Becky moved her arms from Charlotte and slowly sat up in the bed. She looked over her shoulder when she heard Charlotte begin to do the same; she quickly leaned over and forced her back down._

_“I got her, babe, if she needs a feeding I’ll wake you” Becky moved off the bed and out of the room to her crying daughter._

_The tired redhead went over to the crib and placed her hand softly on Emma’s chest, feeling her mom began to slowly clam the girl. “Shhh I got you” Becky lifted the tiny body into her arms, keeping one hand on the back of her head._

_“Oh that’s a dirty diaper” Becky said with a chuckle, quickly moving to the changing table and getting to work._

_Once she was done she grabbed the baby blanket hanging on the rocking chair, she began to head downstairs. Taking a seat on the couch, placing her feet on top of the coffee table, she cradled Emma into her arms and placed the blanket over her._

_“You know I told your mama before you got here that you were going to be up all night” Becky spoke to her daughter, whose eyes were fixed on Becky with no sign of sleep._

_Becky reached for the remote and turned on some cartoon; she put the volume low enough not to bother her wife and leaned back into the couch. She wasn’t sure how much time had passed but suddenly she was being awoken by Charlotte, she lifted Becky’s free arm to wrap around her shoulders and leaned into the two of them. Becky took a second to look down at Emma and saw her fast asleep; with a small smile she leaned her head back and closed her own eyes again._

“Until we got Emma on a good sleep schedule that became Becky’s solution, the TV would always get Emma to sleep” 

Sasha let out a chuckle. “I remember thinking if coffee poisoning was a thing that Becky would get it from how much coffee she was drinking every time I came over” 

“Sasha….I’m so sorry I snapped at you” The taller agent turned her body to face Sasha. “I know this isn’t your fault, I do, I am just so fucking scared.” 

“I get it” She shrugged. “I am too but we need to go back out there and do our job” 

“Right’ 

“So take some time, get your composer back and come to the conference room. Becky needs you as much as she needs the rest of us”

_

Becky had been left in the dark but she didn’t know for how long before the bright lights were turned on again, she closed her eye out of instinct from the sudden brightness…her left eye was swollen shut thanks to the broken socket. She was expecting the big fucker, Braun, or Wyatt but in walked Bryan.

“That eye looks bad” He leaned against the opposite wall and crossed his arms. 

“Yeah pretty sure I’m concussed from the kick you sent my way” She shook her head at him. “You’re a fucking pathetic piece of shit, you know that?” 

“Why because I believe in something you don’t?” She had to laugh at that. 

“Oh fuck off, you believe in what exactly? He is a fucking killer” 

“I believe in his cause!” Bryan pushed himself off the wall, Becky wondered if he was about to attack but he held himself back. “This world is beyond help and it’s beyond saving! You know he’s right, we’ve seen evil our whole lives” 

“And we took an oath to serve and save not to take lives!” Becky wished she could get up and slap him. “We signed up for this job to stop men like him and instead you used your power to help him, its fucking sick” 

“Then why did you quit when Emma died?” Becky saw red; Bryan watched her struggle against her binds. “You don’t really believe what you’re saying; you didn’t trust your own fucking team to find him” 

“I quit so that when I found him I wouldn’t have a badge to stop me from what I wanted to do” 

“Sure you keep thinking that” Brayan opened the door and placed his hand over the light switch. “If you had just played by his rules…given in…all of this could have been avoided” 

With that he hit the light and Becky was left in the dark once more, she had tried not to show it to Bryan but withdrawal was kicking in and she didn’t know how bad this was going to get.

_

When Charlotte got back to the conference room the team was getting ready to do whatever Sasha asked of them, she walked in and took a seat beside Roman.

“Where’s Dean?” She noticed he was the only one missing. 

“He’s reviewing the video in another room, to see if he can find anything” She nodded at Sasha. “Uh we found out that Brie has a twin and Finn is going to go talk to her, see if we can get anything out of her before he talks to Brie” 

“Right” Stephanie spoke up. “Balor, I am going to come with you, but before I go I want you all to listen to me” They all turned their attention to the Director. “You are all extremely close to this case and I should be giving it to another team” 

“Hell no!” Bayley shot up from her chair. “You know we are the only ones that can-“ 

“But I know!” Stephanie held her hand up to Bayley, letting her know she wasn’t done. “I know that you are the best team we have, I am not blind to that, so do what you all do best and get her back” She turned and look at Sasha. “I know I’m hard on you and I am sorry for that, you’re a good leader” 

Sasha watched Stephanie and Finn leave in shock, having never heard anything close to that leave Stephanie’s mouth. 

“Well shit” Sasha mumbled before turning back to the rest of her team. “Okay like she said, let’s get this done. Bay, you found that Brie has a twin can you try and find that giant of a guy Braun?” 

“Yeah there can’t be too many people out there that size, I’ll check the police records and see if anything comes up” Bayley began to work on her laptop. 

“Great” She turned to Roman. “Can you go and help Dean break the video down, I’m thinking frame by frame” 

“Yup on it” He gave Charlotte’s shoulder one squeeze before heading out of the room.

“Char, we’re going to check out Bryan’s place” The two of them began to leave as well. “Let’s see if there is anything in that house that can give us some help”

_

Becky’s body was shivering, she had thrown up all that was left in her stomach, her heart was spiked, and she was drenched in sweat. She had been sitting this darkness for a very long time and that was starting to play with mind, the concussion didn’t help.

The bright lights hit and Becky thought her head was going to explode, Bray practically skipped into the room. Becky watched him while trying to get her breathing under control. 

“Oh I know it hurts, Rebecca” He moved closer to her and placed his hand over her forehead. “Its been a day you just need to last one more day and you’ll be out of the woods” 

As his hand moved to her cheek, she jerked her face away. “Get the fuck away from me” 

“Even in this state you fight me” He shook his head in disappointment. 

“I’ll fight you till my last breath” She hissed out through clenched teeth. 

“Yeah we’ll see” Bray moved over to the camera and turned it on. “I need my tools!” He yelled out as he hit a few keys on a laptop beside the camera. 

In strolled in a small blond woman, her hair done in pigtails and she wore a short black dress. She pushed a cart into the room and beside Becky; the redhead eyed the various ‘tools’ on the cart and felt her body tremble with fear. 

“Thank you, Alexa” She gave him a smile and Becky a wave before skipping out of the room.

_

Charlotte was in her office, face buried in the file Bayley had found on Braun Stroman, when her phone dinged. Checking it and seeing a text from Roman to rush to the conference room, she quickly ran from her office. On her way in she caught Stephanie rushing from her office and Finn running from the kitchen. Once she got in she felt sick, Bray was standing beside Becky with a drill in his hand.

“I figured we could take some of the withdrawal pain off you mind with some of my fun toys” He ran the drill and Becky tried to move away from him but was unsuccessful. 

Becky looked sick and Charlotte wanted this all to be a nightmare, she wanted to wake up from this and be in her wife arms again. 

“Now Rebecca, I’m going to try and make this as clean as possible but if you move to much I’m going to do some serious damage…and it’s not what I’m aiming for” 

They watched as Bray turned the drill on once more, he slowly inched it closer and closer to Becky’s right shoulder. Becky let out a blood curdling scream as he finally pushed the drill bit into her shoulder, he moved it deeper and deeper into her shoulder cutting through tendon, muscle and bone. Then without warning he ripped it out, Becky leaned to the side and began to dry heave having nothing left to throw up. 

“Alexa, I need some water!” Bray called out as he tossed the drill back onto the cart.

“Someone write that name down” Sasha called; she caught Bayley quickly scribbling it on a pad in front of her. 

“Without a last name she’s going to be a lot harder to find” Bayley explained. “It’s too common of a name” 

Roman moved to Bayley’s laptop and took a screen shot of Alexa’s face when she came on the screen. “I’ll run her face through the facial recognition program and see if it picks anything up” 

Charlotte hated that for a small moment she felt grateful that this monster was giving Becky some water; she knew it was to keep her alive for more of his torture. Becky glared at him as she gulped the water down, desperately needing it but hating that it came from him.

Bray placed the glass beside her chair and stepped around her; he reached for a pair of pliers and took a hold of Becky’s left hand. He leaned his face against her head and said “Scream for me” Before attaching the plier on to her index finger nail and pulling upwards slowly. Becky gave him what he wanted and screamed as her nail was pulled from her finger. 

Charlotte couldn’t stop herself as she found the garbage can in the room and emptied the contents of her stomach.

“There you go” She heard him say with a laugh. “It’s off, only four more to go”

_

Becky had tears pouring down her face and her throat felt as if it was bleeding from her screaming, Bray had finally pulled the nail off her pink finger finishing her hand off. Becky glanced down at her hand and saw her fingers covered in blood, she started to shake as she began to go into shock.

“Now we wouldn’t want those to get infected, don’t want to remove your fingers…well at least not yet” Bray reached under the cart and produced a bottle of vodka, he opened it up and poured half the bottle over Becky’s fingers. 

“AHHH FUCK YOU” Becky screamed through the pain. 

Her vison was going black, she was seeing spots and she knew that her body was going to shut down. 

“Oh you’re about to pass out” Bray grabbed on to her face and forced her to look at him. “Yeah…I’m going to talk to your team and your wife okay?” He let go of her face and delivered a hash slap. 

Bray moved to the camera and kneeled down he held up one of Becky’s nails for her team to see. 

“That was a lot of fun but that is nothing compared to what I have planned” The smile fell off his face and a darkness took over his face. “I know you’re looking for us and I know you will find us, because your drive to find her will make sure you pull out every stop till you get to her. Until then I am going to make her suffer, I am going to hurt her, I am going to break her” Bray dropped the nail and leaned in closer to the camera. “I am going to make her beg me to kill her but I won’t do it, no…not until I am board with her, until I am finished with her and only then will I give her the mercy of death and I promise it will be a mercy” 

Bray looked over at Becky and saw that she passed out; he raised his arm to check his watch before turning back to the camera. 

“Well its only 11am” He clapped his hands and stood up. “We’ve got the whole day of playing boys and girls, we’ll see you soon” He waved at the camera and cut the feed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment and kudos if you can, I will be forever grateful!

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a kudos and comment thank you so much for reading.


End file.
